Percy Jackson's Little Sister?
by MudSkipper001
Summary: Hannah Grace Fredrickson was just messing around at school one day when two teenagers confronted her claiming that her father was an Ancient Greek god. Would you believe them? And who's this kid named Nico di Angelo? This story is placed between the end of The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. Enjoy!
1. Meet Hannah Grace

"What? You guys are insane! There's no way that's possible!" I shout to the two teenagers staring back at me. It makes me feel like I'm being evaluated. Like they're wondering if I'm good enough. But whatever it is they're trying to convince me of, it's not going to work. I'm very… let's call it persistent. They're trying to tell me my dad was an ancient Greek god. Can you believe them? Doesn't it just scream 'insane asylum escapees'? But the funny part is, they act like they know me. What I go through every day. Maybe I'm insane too.

"No, we're telling you the truth, Hannah Grace," the girl says. She's about sixteen or seventeen, about four years older than me. She's got blonde hair, and gray eyes. Intense gray eyes. Very smart looking eyes. She says her name's Annabelle, or something like that.

"Our parents are Greek gods too," the boy says. He's also sixteen or seventeen, but he's got black hair and green eyes, like me. He doesn't look as smart as the girl, but he doesn't seem stupid either. Of course, I'm not sure an insane person can be smart or dumb. "For instance, my dad is Poseidon." He claims his name is Percy. That I can remember.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Carrie Underwood," I retort.

"And my mother's Athena," the girl says.

"We can prove it to you," Percy says.

"How can you do that?" Now I was getting a little curious.

"Just answer a few questions for me."

"O…k…" Once again, I think 'insane asylum'.

"Were you raised by your mom or your dad?"

"My mom and her fiancé. Why does this matter?"

"Hold on. I'll answer your questions in a minute."

"Oh, that's helpful." With the hundreds of questions jumbled up in my head, I'm not sure I can focus on his questions anyway.

"Do you have ADHD and/or dyslexia?"

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"Annabeth, why don't you explain this one?"

"Okay." She takes in deep breath. Yay. "Like all demigods, you have dyslexia because your mind is wired in Ancient Greek. Your mind doesn't like English because your brain was programmed to read Greek. The ADHD is because of your battle reflexes."

"Excuse me?"

"You're made for battle. Depending on who your godly parent is determines how much better you'll be."

It is so weird, because all of a sudden they're making sense. Part of my brain seems to comprehend it, but the rest of me isn't. It is so confusing.

"Ok, that makes sense. So do you know who my dad is or what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll know as soon as we get you back to camp," Percy says, pulling a pen out of his pocket.

"Camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place in the world for demigods like us," Annabeth says.

"One more question," I say.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Annabeth says while messing with a laptop.

"What the heck is that?"

"Get behind me!" Percy yells as he pulls the cap off his pen… that's no longer a pen but a sword.

"Whoa…"

_**Thanks to everyone who randomly decided to read this! You guys are the reason I write at all! And sorry, I changed how old Hannah Grace is! So now she's thirteen again! (for those who didn't know, I changed it to twelve then back to thirteen) Not too big of a change, but a change none the less! Keep on writing those reviews (even if you think this was horrible!) I'd rather hear (or read, as the case may be) your opinion that this is bad than get nothing from anyone! Give me your feedback and ideas for what should happen next! Thanks, you guys are awesome!**_


	2. Fighting the Whatcha-Ma-Call-It

**_ Hey random people! I'm sorry this one is so much shorter than the others! I'll make up for it though! I'm going to post two tomorrow! Thanks!_**

I am staring at a giant bull looking animal with horns that- get this- rotate on its head. Like, spin in circles. I have no idea what it is, but I do know this- if that thing wants to, it will kill me. And right now, it looks like it wants to.

"Hannah, MOVE!" Percy yells as he charges at the whatcha-ma-call-it. Annabeth pulls a knife out of her sleeve.

"Run!" she yells as she shoves me aside.

_'I'm not gonna run,'_ I think. _'All the fun is here.'_ So instead of running away like she wants me to, I run straight at the beast and grab a rotating horn. Percy is at the bull thingy's legs stabbing away and Annabeth is at it's… well, other end fighting with her knife. "Ouch!" I say. Those horns are SHARP! The horn get's up to it's head and I let go. I fall on it's neck and start pounding it. That doesn't make much of a difference. Then it starts running. I notice Percy has run away, trying to lure it towards a bathroom. It aims straight for him, but he just stands there, unwavering at the face of death. I hear a rush of water, and see a wave exploding from the bathroom. And there's Percy, standing in the middle of it all, concentrating on who knows what with this random hurricane surrounding him. Good thing school was well past over and everyone was home.

All of a sudden all I see is water. Everywhere, surrounding the thingy I'm riding and me. I think _'I'm so gonna die,'_ as I black out.


	3. This Just Got a Lot Worse

**_Hi, random humans! Sorry it took me longer to write this than it did for the other chapters! Just because you guys are cool enough to read this, I'm going to try to put up TWO chapters today! But I can't promise because I get writer's block frequently! And thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, and favorited! Your guy's encouragement is very helpful to me! You guys are AWESOME! See you at the bottom!_**

I see a two story house up a hill in the distance. It's very old and it's obviously been vacant for a long time. I turn around and behind me is a forest. I'm at the foot of the hill. I take off up the hill thinking it's probably safer. _'It's coming for me,'_ I think. I look over my shoulder and see something in the woods. I run faster. I make it up the hill, and my legs feel like they're on fire. I run to the house and try the door. It's unlocked so I run inside. I lock the door behind me then lean my back against the door. So for now at least I'm safe. I hear a crack, followed by a crash. I see the dragon thing crashing straight through the ceiling.

I wake up, screaming at the top of my lungs and I punch the first thing I see. Fortunately for me, it was just a dream. Unfortunately for Percy, he was the first thing I saw.

"Ouch!" Percy yells, grabbing his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say. Then I look around. "Where am I?"

"That sorry seems real sincere," he says.

"Where am I?" This time I say it more forcefully. I take the time to observe the room. I'm in a pristine white room and surrounded by people, two of which are Percy and Annabeth. There's an older man in a wheelchair and a girl holding a… is that a spear?

"You are at Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answers.

"Where?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's in Long Island."

"Long Island? As in Long Island, New York?" That happens to be quite a ways away from my hometown of Hartville, Kansas. I start hyperventilating. "You… you kidnapped me!"

"We did not. We brought you somewhere safe," Percy said.

"No! You kidnapped me!" I begin fighting to get up as Percy and Annabeth and the girl with the spear hold me down. "Let. Me. Go!" When I say go, I feel a painful pull in my gut as water erupts from the sink in the corner. The room starts to fill up, even though the doors are open.

"Percy! Do something!" Annabeth yells as her head goes under. I'm underwater, yet breathing and I can hear everything. Percy concentrates for a minute and the water stays still almost to the ceiling. Then it starts to drain. Once the water is gone, everyone's sitting around coughing up water and drying themselves off as much as they can. But me and Percy are completely dry. A blueish glow floods the room. Everyone gasps and looks above my head. I jerk my head up, and there's a blue trident above my head.

"Hail, Hannah Grace Fredrickson, daughter of the Sea god, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses."

"What the heck does that mean?" I ask, waving at the disappearing trident above my head.

"That means you're my sister," Percy says, a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm _your _sister?" This just got a lot worse.

**_Thanks, you guys, for reading my story! Keep on leaving those reviews! It makes me feel special! Like I'm a unicorn! And let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen next! Do that on ALL my chapters because, like I said, I get writer's block A LOT! I'll leave a comment at the bottom saying who had the idea for that chapter! See you in the next chapter!_**


	4. Hannah Grace, Meet Nico diAngelo

**_Welcome back, anyone who randomly picked this story, Percy Jackson fans who want him to have a sister, and my devoted (I wish) followers! Here's that chapter I promised! Read on! (I really, really, REALLY like exclamation (!) points! Can't you tell?_**

I sit on my bunk in Cabin Three, thinking. Thinking about my dad. And my brother. I can't believe, of all people Percy Jackson is my brother. I mean, really? The most annoying person I have ever met, the person who kidnapped me, and that's three years older than me? Seriously? I hate my life. Always getting attacked and people thinking I'm insane are big enough problems! I don't need an annoying brother to worry about!

I miss my mom. Her name's Breanna Fredrickson and she's my best friend. She can be rude, but only when she's working. She's a lawyer. Actually, it can get pretty funny whenever she gets into an argument. My uncle Brett says I get my arguing skills from her. But Mom says I get my stubbornness from my dad. My thoughts shift to my dad. Being Poseidon and all. Either I'm insane or their telling the truth. My guess is they're actually right. There's not a single crack in their logic. It doesn't make any sense but it's the truth.

I have been given extra clothes and the proper toiletries. I change and hear… is that a conch shell sounding? Percy runs in and says, "Time for dinner." He leads me to a big open pavilion. We sit at a table by ourselves.

"What, are we Poseidon kids unpopular or something?" I say as we sit down.

"No, Hannah Grace. Actually, I'm quite popular. I'm not sure about you, though."

"Hey! Not nice!" I roll my eyes in disgust.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"What was what for?" I notice people staring at me. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You're a child of the Big Three! We aren't vey common. In fact, there are only four of us alive."

"Big Three?"

"Yeah, the three big gods. Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus."

"Who are the other two?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and-"

"Percy!" A boy yells across the pavilion. Percy lifts his head to see a boy running across the pavilion dressed in all black with a pure black sword in his hand. Percy smiles and gets up to greet him.

"Nico! We were just talking about you!" Percy says as they man hug.

"You were? And who is this?"

"Yeah! This is my little sis, Hannah Grace."

I find myself looking into the darkest eyes I've ever seen. And cutest in my book.

"Hi," he say. "I'm Nico diAngelo, son of Hades."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand and never breaking eye contact. Percy looked at us weirdly.

"Percy, we've got an issue on our hands."

"What is it?" Percy says.

"Come on." He leads us up to the Big House and runs inside. Percy and I follow close behind to find a strange assortment of teenagers around the table.

"Listen up!" the girl I learned is named Clarisse says. She was the one with the spear. Everyone went silent. "We've got a problem that we need to solve!"

**_I have decided to leave you in the worst place possible! You guys probably hate me right now (I would if I was a reader,) but you will have to wait till the next chapter! Love you guys! Keep being awesome and leaving me reviews! (I still feel like a unicorn!)_**


	5. Price of Tea in China

**_Hey, you awesome hedgehogs! I've tried to make this on longer for chocolatelover1999, so just tell me if you want it longer or anything else! See you at the end!_**

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Annabeth asks, sitting at the other side of the Ping Pong table they are using as a meeting table.

"A big one," Katie Gardner answers, standing by Clarrise. It looks as if they are the leaders, with Chiron still in his wheelchair immediately to the left of them.

"Would you just tell us already?" one boy who looks like he is up to no good. Wasn't his name Connor?

"Yeah! I feel like I've been here for hours!" says the boy nest to him. They look like twins to me.

"Fine! Wait, who invited her here?" Clarrise says, pointing angrily at me.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks. "That's my sister you're talking to!"

"I don't care who she is! She's the problem!" Katie says.

"Her? Are you serious? She's not even twelve yet!" someone I don't know says.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I' thirteen and my fourteenth birthday is in a few weeks!" I yell back.

"Why is she a problem?" Annabeth asks.

"She brought some magic with her!" Clarrise shouts.

"What kind of magic?"

"Whatever it is, it's weakening our borders and irritating all the plants and animals! Satyrs are falling sick, and the nymphs and dryids are having trouble presenting themselves to us without immediately disappearing again!" Katie is extremely irritated at this point.

"Wait, what?" I ask. "How could I have done that? I've only been here for a few days and I haven't left and I had no idea what I was or who I was until I got here! So this is not my fault!" For some reason around here, they fins it fun to blame everything on the new kids. And frankly, I'm getting tired of it. I feely anger bubbling to the surface and do my best to control it. But I know that one more false comment was going to drive me over the edge.

"You're probably right. It most likely just used you to get this virus thingy in," Annabeth says while obviously thinking it through in her head at over a million miles an hour.

"Do you have any idea what we're dealing with?" Nico asks. Oh my gosh, he looks so cute over there in the corner half emerged in shadows. I feel so happy inside looking at him... until he looks back. And once again, I'm staring into those never ending black pools in his eyes. I can feel myself starting to blush, so I do my best to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Sadly, not really," Katie says. Everyone groans. "But we've got the best from the Apollo and Demeter cabins working on it."

"So this meeting is adjourned," Chiron says. But as I try to slip out he adds, "Hannah Grace, Percy, and Nico need to stay for a minute. I sigh and walk back inside, my brother close behind me.

"Can I help you?" I ask as sweetly as I'm able. Which is actually a pretty good percentage. Chiron looks at me, his thousand year old eyes trained on me with concern.

"You might be able to," he says, looking much stranger than usual. So he gets right to the point. "I think the three of you need to go on a quest."

"Where to?" Percy asks, jumping straight in.

"I want the three of you to check something for me. It's very important so I need my strongest on it."

"If you want your strongest, why are you sending me?" I ask, rather intrigued. "Just in case your brain is starting to catch up with your age, I'll remind you: I only arrived a few days ago! I'm probably your weakest! Besides the Aphrodite cabin, of course."

"Then let me rephrase it for you," he says, that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "I want my Big Three kids on it. Because you are my strongest in parentage."

"That makes much more sense."

"Why are you sending me?" Nico asks. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

"But you are, and that's all that matters."

"But what are we doing?" Percy asks.

"That is a wonderful question. The three of you are going to Mount Olympus to propose my case to the gods."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I cannot propose it myself. And you will be much more convincing than I would be. You, much more than the other two, Hannah Grace."

"What makes you say that?" I ask, tAken aback by his compliment. At least, I think it was a compliment.

"Because, for one, you are a lawyer's daughter, and for two, you are Poseidon' s daughter."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Price of tea in China? What are you talking about?" Percy asks, a bewildered look on his face that makes me laugh. Over the past few days, I guess I've warmed up to him. And he's really protective of me.

"It's just an expression."

"What I was saying by that, Hannah Grace, is that you are very good at arguing, as I have witnessed, and since your father is Poseidon, you are very stubborn," Chiron says, a logical expression plastered on his face.

"Oh." I have no idea what to say so I say, "I'll go once you tell us what we are proposing."

"You will be asking the gods to help us."

"Can't we just pray to them for that?" Percy asks.

"We could, but this way, we can hopefully convince them to I intervene. Because whatever is taking down o it protection, it is merciless and we will not be able to stop it."

_**Wonderful cliffhanger, don't you agree? Love you guys! Keep reviewing! **_

_**One more little note. Today is my little sister's twelfth birthday, and I wrote this for her! (And she loves hedgehogs). So I honor of her, I called you all hedgehogs earlier. There's that explanation, so have a wonderful, wonderful day! Bye hedgehogs! **_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Happy Birthday, Percy!

Dear Percy,

It's me! Your little sis. Just thought I'd say happy birthday to my favorite brother! Of course, you're my only brother, so it's not hard to be at the top of my list! Anyways, happy birthday! You've survived another year of being a demigod! Congratulations! Weird thing is, my friend Becca's little sister's birthday is the same day as yours! Funny, right? One question, though. Have you figured out what the price of tea in China is yet? Hahahaha! Happy birthday!

Love,

Your little sis, Hannah Grace

_**Just for fun, thought I'd throw this in here because today IS our favorite hero's birthday! Happy**_**_ Birthday, Percy Jackson!_**


	7. Sibling Rivalry- Such a Joy

**_Heyo! It's MudSkipper001! Here's Chapter Six! The last one was a happy birthday wish from Hannah Grace to Percy. I thought it would be nice to throw in there. So it isn't a chapter! Just a note. Read on, my minions!_**

"What are we going to do?" Percy asks as we work in the strawberry fields. You would think we could just harvest them with magic, but no. Not when Mr. D's away. He's on Mount Olympus. Yay! A whole week with no Mr. D!

"We do what Chiron wants us to," I reply. It seems pretty obvious to me. "We go to Mount Olympus, and plead our case."

"Plead our case? You sure you aren't a lawyer?" Nico asks.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But how do we 'plead our case'?" Percy questions, using quotes when he says plead our case.

"We beg for them to help us, and make the best points we can."

"That sounds ridiculous," Nico states.

"It's not. We have to come up with points as to why they should help us," I explain, thoroughly annoyed as I pick through the strawberries, looking for the ripe ones. A satyr sits on the other side of the field, playing a tune that makes the plants thrive. I walk over to him and start picking the strawberries that are becoming ripe. He jumps up, tripping over himself as he runs away. "What was that all about?"

"The satyrs are afraid of you." Percy grabs a few huge strawberries from the vine I'm working on.

"Why? They don't seriously think-"

"Everyone thinks that because of Clarisse! The big jerk!"

"How do you plan to fix that?" Nico asks. "Everyone being afraid of you, I mean."

"I'm going to Mount Olympus."

**_(**********)_**

**_Just letting you know- whenever you see these (*********), it means it's changing point of view. I'll start saying who it is at the top of it! So here goes nothing!_**

**_Nico_**

I pretend as if I'm picking strawberries, but really, I'm just admiring her. And I like her name- Hannah Grace. It sounds so… different from what people would think. It makes her seem even more innocent than she is. And she doesn't seem entirely innocent, but cute none the less. And she's beautiful. With her thick black hair, cute smile, and bright green eyes- she's perfect. She's smart, too. I can tell that much from how she discusses what we will do when we reach Olympus. I really couldn't care less, but if she's going to be there, I want to be there. Then there's Percy. He might be my best friend, but that doesn't mean he would let me date his sister.

"Nico?" Percy says. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" I say, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"I said, you can try to convince the war gods point of view. You know the most about them," Hannah Grace says, looking very annoyed with me. And I don't like it. I may only be fourteen, but that doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious with girls.

"Ok. But that doesn't mean I know what to say," I tell her, trying my best to help.

"Then I'll help you. You're going to have to convince them what they would be doing for us would benefit them. "

"How?"

"How do you think? We tell them we will repay them."

"With what?"

"Our gratitude."

"That won't be enough to convince Ares," Percy puts in.

"Or Aphrodite. Or Hepheastus," I add.

"For Aphrodite, we can tell her all her potential demigod couples will be killed off if they don't help. We can tell Ares… ummm..." Hannah Grace stops to think.

"We could ask Annabeth," Percy suggests.

"No. We shouldn't bother her."

"We wouldn't be bothering her. She'd be happy to help."

"We should still leave her alone."

"This is my girlfriend you're talking about."

"I'm completely aware of that."

"Then why are you so against her helping us?"

I can tell this is not going anywhere but south, so I jump in. Sibling rivalry- such a joy. "Let's just ask her and see if she can help. It won't kill anyone."

Percy and Hannah Grace are frozen, staring at something over my shoulder. I slowly turn around to find I'm staring straight at a griffin.

**_I'm really good at leaving off at the most horrible of places! Hope you like this chapter! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON!_**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! DRAWING CHALLENGE!

**_Hello again! Just wanted to ask you guys something! If you guys can draw, this is the contest for you! I'm looking for a picture of Hannah Grace! If you guys can draw her, have at it! I'll pick my favorite, and it will be the cover for this story! You will get all the credit! I'll announce when I find the right one! Send your drawings to carrierebecca00 (at sign) yahoo .com (no spaces). For some reason, it doesn't like emails. Thanks guys, you're awesome!_**


	9. Oh My Gods, Is That a Griffin?

**_Hey randomly awesome humans! Sorry it took me so long for this one! I was on the road most of the day, so I had to wait until I got home to post it! So sorry! Here's what you guys have been waiting for! See you at the bottom!_**

**_Hannah Grace_**

"Everyone, just stay calm." Percy slowly pulls me backward, his hand over my mouth. He knows I'm about ready to scream. Nico is completely still, having a staring contest with the beast. This is not something I've seen in monster fighting class yet. Three days' worth is obviously not enough. The thing has the head of an eagle, I think, and has huge wings. It's got the body of a great lion. It's beautiful. But one thing I do notice is the long bloody cut down his side. Once Percy has me back far enough, he shoves me behind him. I feel helpless. Beyond helpless. I need to find something to protect myself with. I look around and see pruning shears about ten yards to my right. It's better than nothing so I walk slowly towards it, keeping an eye on the still animal, still staring at Nico. Nico starts to slowly move his hand towards his weird black sword strapped to his waist. I know that's not a good idea, so instead of going towards the shears, I start moving towards him. By the time I get there, he's got his sword halfway out of the sheath. I put my hand on his, and he stops cold.

"Percy, what do we do?" I start pulling Nico back as I speak, very carefully. Nico never takes his eyes off the… whatever it is. I pull Nico back, and I come up with an idea. I start walking back towards the creature slowly raising my arm.

"What are you doing?" Percy hisses. I advance towards it and let it feel my hand against its beak. I stay as still as I can. If this thing doesn't like me, it'll bite my hand clean off. But it probably won't be that clean. And it will be painful. This almost causes me to pull back, but I decide against it. It nibbles on my hand, but not hard. More affectionately, than anything. Next, he moves his head to where my hand is on top. I begin petting him. I suppose it is a boy, anyway. I don't really want to know how to tell the difference. He starts purring. I keep petting him and scratch him under the chin with my other hand. Percy looks at me, astounded.

"See? He just wanted some attention."

"Sure, maybe he'll let you ride him next."

"Maybe he will." I start moving around him, petting his back as I go. I get to the cut and start looking it over. "Get me something to clean this with."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Percy takes off toward the Apollo cabin. I use what I can to start cleaning it. I pull my jacket sleeve over my hand and start dabbing it on the cut.

"What do I do?" Nico asks.

"Um… Don't scare it."

"That's wonderful advice."

"I know, right?"

"Don't you think it needs a name?"

"What?" For some reason, I had stopped listening by this time, concentrating on the animal.

"He needs a name."

"Oh, yeah." I start thinking about it. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a griffin."

"Griffin? Aren't those from Narnia or something?"

"I don't know, probably. They've got everything in Narnia." Nico looks at me like he's going to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Look." He points towards the griffin, who's frolicking about, chasing a butterfly. He falls down in a very hilarious way. I start laughing, too.

"You're right. He needs a name."

"But what could we name him?"

"What about Butterfly?"

"Butterfly? What kind of a name is Butterfly?" He looks perplexed. "How about Beast?"

"Okay. If you're sure you don't like Butterfly."

"I'm sure."

"Beast it is." I go to retrieve Beast before he injures himself further. Percy comes back to find me chasing Beast around. "Get back here!" Nico and Percy start laughing at me. I finally catch him and come back to Percy and Nico. I snatch the wet washcloth from Percy and clean out the cut. Beast almost seems to sigh in relief. "What, are you just going to laugh at me or help me ride him?"

"You are not riding that thing!" Percy protests as I climb on Beast's back.

"I am, and you can't stop me!" I position myself barely behind his wings. "Let's go, Beast." He responds like he understood, and begins to run. He takes off, and it's one of the best feelings I've ever had. Beast loops around and I feel like I'm going to fall, but I don't and he rights himself quickly. I feel… more powerful than I ever have in my life. Beast's strong wings lift us higher. I scream with delight.

**_(**********)_**

**_Nico_**

Hannah Grace must not have any fear. She's riding a griffin. A freaking griffin. I'm… I'm afraid of heights. I don't know how she does it, but she's amazing. She looks pretty good riding it, too. Her hair getting caught up in the wind, that smile on her face. She screams about as loud as she can with joy. I smile. She really does look beautiful.

"Hannah Grace, get back here!" Percy yells. "Or I'm coming after you!"

"Dude, I think you're going to have to go after her. 'Cause she's not coming down," I say.

"Of course." He runs to the stables and I follow him. He jumps on Black Jack. All the pegasi back away from me. Figures. Percy says they think I smell like death. I probably do. So when Percy takes off, I follow on the ground. He rides up to her, and Beast sweeps down, and I have to duck so I don't get hit.

"Hannah Grace! Come on, we've got to get ready to go to Olympus!" Percy shouts to her.

"Not yet! We don't leave until tomorrow! I'm not going to be tricked into landing!" she yells back.

By this time we've acquired quite the crowd. I hear little snips of conversations, like "Oh my gods, is that a griffin?", "She's on a griffin!", "Who is that?" and so on.

"But you've gotta get off that thing so it doesn't kill you!" Percy yells.

"It's not going to kill me!" Hannah Grace seems very angry at her brother at this point.

"Hannah Grace, what are you doing?" Annabeth shouts from somewhere in the crowd. "Never mind. I've got to talk to you!"

"Fine! Meet me at Thalia's tree!" Hannah Grace dives in that direction.

"Nico! Percy! You guys need to come too!" Annabeth yells as she starts running towards the tree. "And everyone else needs to get back to work!" The crowd disperses shortly after Annabeth glares at those who protest. I wonder what Annabeth wants.

**_Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and favorited! You guys ROCK! Keep on submitting your drawings! Goodbye, for now, my fellow Percy Jackson lovers!_**


	10. Bull In a China Cabinet

_**Hey guys! New chapter! Keep reviewing, favoriting, and sending me your pics of Hannah Grace! Here's the next chapter! OH YEAH!**_

_**Hannah Grace**_

I nudge Beast in the direction of Thalia's tree and he goes into a dive. We land and Percy lands right after. He's scowling at me.

"Why didn't you just land the stupid bird?" he says. Beast growls at him as his lips fall into a snarl.

"First of all, he's not stupid, and he's not a bird! And second of all, if you aren't nicer to him, you're going to get hurt. And thirdly, I didn't land because it was fun!" I tell him.

"But that thing could've killed you!"

"But he didn't and that's what's important!"

"You've got to learn to be more careful, Hannah Grace!" His voice softens. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He seems to have developed the brother trait in only a few days.

"Ok. I'll try." I know I might not be able to because of my recklessness. Obviously, so does he.

"But no matter what I say, you're still going to be a bull in a china cabinet."

"Hey! Not nice!"

"Who said I was supposed to be nice?"

Annabeth walks up to Percy and kisses him immediately. He seems startled at first, but he gets over it quickly. They kiss for a solid five minutes, only coming up for air.

Nico and I exchange creeped out looks. Finally I cough and they break apart.

"Do you really want to speak to us, or did you just come here for Percy and are using us as a cover up?" I ask.

"No, I really need to speak to you," she says, her cheeks turning red. "I'm coming to Olympus with you."

"Why?" The news bothers me because I think Annabeth is just a little too smart for her own good- and mine.

"Because Chiron asked me to." Chiron sent us a babysitter? No, he sent me a babysitter. He wants to make sure I'm not a traitor. And he doesn't think I can do this by myself. He needs someone to report back to him that isn't my brother, and I'm guessing he doesn't trust Nico.

"I think I need to have a conversation with him. Com one, Beast." I start to walk away.

"But we need to talk about how we're going to convince the gods!" she yells after me.

"Already got it figured out."

"Hannah Grace!"

"Just let her go. She'll be over whatever her problem is tomorrow," Percy says. Over whatever problem I have? Oh, I will be, When Annabeth isn't waiting for me to mess up and watching over my shoulder like I can't be trusted. I decide not to go to Chiron. If he's letting her come, he won't be willing to change his mind. So instead, I go to the forest and start running. I look for the tallest tree I can find. Technically, I 'm not even supposed to be in the woods by myself, but at this point, I don't care. No one here trusts me anyways.

I find a tree that looks about seventy feet tall and start to climb. Up, up, up. That's all I'm thinking about. Getting away from everyone I can. All the people who don't think I should be here. I'll show them. I'm going to Mount Olympus. But Annabeth's not.

I get to a point about fifty feet up that's got a spot that makes a good seat. I sit and just think. How am I going to convince Annabeth not to go? I decide that's probably not the best way to go. I should try to convince Chiron first. I should say something about only three people per quest rule. Even though it's been broken a hundred times, it's still a rule. And I should argue that Percy and Annabeth shouldn't go on a quest together. They're dating, for heavens sakes! But they work pretty well as a team. That's not going to be enough to convince him.

"What to do, what to do?" I mumble aloud.

"What to do about what?" someone says from right above me and I nearly fall out of the tree.

"Ahhhh!" I look up to see Nico sitting on the branch above me and to my left. "What the... How did you get up there?"

"I shadow traveled," he says sounding as if it's a regular everyday concept.

"Shadow traveled?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't know what that is. Well... It's a bit hard to explain. I'll show you." He climbed down and grabbed my hand. All of a sudden, we were thrown into complete darkness. And I'm afraid of the dark. Like, almost deathly afraid. I grab Nico's arm out of fear and squeeze my eyes shut tight. I put my forehead against his shoulder and wait for it to end. It does. The whole trip only takes a few seconds, but it felt like an hour to me. Now we're standing by the creek and Nico seems a little tired. I notice I've about stopped circulation in his arm.

"Sorry," I say, letting go.

"It's fine," he says, rubbing his arm. "It's really freaky the first time."

"How did you do that?"

"It's a Hades thing." He acts like he's examining his arm, but I know he's really thinking. "So what are you going to do about what?" he asks.

"What?" I had almost forgotten what had gotten us here in the first place. "Oh, that was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. You were concentrating on whatever it was really hard."

"How long were you watching me?"

"About five minutes."

"Five minutes?"

"Give or take a few."

"Why?"

"Because I followed you and decided I couldn't climb the tree. So I shadow traveled up to you, and you were so focused, you didn't notice me," he says, rather shyly.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"Why not?"

"Because. I could have knocked you out of the tree."

"Then you shouldn't have climbed fifty feet up a tree."

"I didn't exactly expect someone to follow me."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"None of your business."

"It's got something to do with Annabeth, doesn't it?" Nico is pretty smart. A lot smarter that I originally thought.

"Like I said, none of your business." I turn around and start walking away. But ten feet away, I see a monster. A big one. I have no idea what it is, but I've got to get help. Two fourteen year olds can't battle that thing- especially when one of them isn't armed. (And I know, I'm not technically fourteen yet, but close enough.) I start to yell for help, but a hand covers my mouth.

"Don't startle it," Nico whispers in my ear. "It hasn't seen us yet. We can slip away." He starts to walk in the opposite direction, pulling me along. I feel really weird with him covering my mouth and leading me away. But I like him more than I did.

Once we were a ways away, he removes his hand from my mouth and breaks into a run. I follow close behind.

"What was that thing?" I ask as soon as he stops running.

"That was a hellhound. They're not supposed to be able to get inside the camp, but that one is here anyways. We've got to tell Percy."

"No, we don't! I need a weapon so I can get rid of it." I have a plan brewing in my mind. And I think it's going to work. It has to. Or else I will never be trusted around here.

**_Thanks for reading! Can anyone else NOT WAIT for House of Hades? I can't! Why did Riordan have to leave a never ending image of Percy and Annabeth falling in my mind?! GIVE ME THE NEXT BOOK! See you in the next chapter!_**


	11. Members of the Male Species

**_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long! I had one thing after another today! So here's Chapter 9! I can't believe we're almost to ten! And yes, I am aware of how idiotic the title is. It's all I had this chapter._**

**_ Hannah Grace_**

Nico looks at me like I'm insane. I probably am. But I have to make this work. When he thinks I'm crazy, he almost looks more… compelling. I tell Beast to stay put at the creek, and I go to find someone to help me get a weapon. As I take it, Clarisse la Rue can help me there. So I go to the arena and pray she's there. To my great relief, she is.

"Clarisse!" I yell at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"What are you doing?" Nico hisses at me. "Clarisse? Why don't you just ask Annabeth or Percy?"

"Because! I can't!" I snarl. I sound super bitter, and I don't like it. He doesn't either. He has a hurt look on his face. I don't like that. At all. In a softer tone, I say, "I'm sorry. I just have to do this for myself."

"What do you want?" Clarisse says, rather rudely.

"I need a weapon," I tell her.

"Fine. Pick one up."

"Just any weapon?"

"Sure. I don't care. In my opinion, you just shouldn't be armed." At this she walks away.

"Okay," I say as I warily pick up a blade. It's too heavy for me to use, so I put it back. Then I see one. It's perfect. It's sitting on top of all the others, just beckoning to me. I snatch it up, and it fits in my hand beautifully. It's about three feet long, and very light. Perfect for girls like me. I feel it slip out of my hand as Nico looks it over.

"It's very light. Got a nice reach on it." He swings it around a bit, and I become fascinated with him. He has such- such skill, he makes it look like an art. And he's got some muscle. "Well balanced." He hands it back to me. "That's one heck of a sword there."

"Yeah." I look it carefully look it over, and I find a word down the side. It reads τολμάω, which I know is spelled tolmaÒ in the Arabic alphabet. It means Courage.

"Courage," I read out loud. "Good name for a sword." Furthering my search, I find a button on the hilt. So, being my natural curious self, I press it. The sword rapidly shrinks in my hand until it becomes a beautiful silver ring with a green and blue stone. "Whoa." I slip it on and off my finger and it becomes a sword once more. "That's wicked." Nico takes it and presses the button. Then he throws the ring.

"What the heck was that for?!" I yell, furious.

"Just wait." For some reason, I listen to him. "Now check your finger."

I look down, and there's the ring. "Whoa! It's like Percy's sword!" He had given me a demonstration yesterday. "Umm… Sorry I yelled at you," I say, staring at my grey and purple Converse high-tops.

"That- that's okay." I sneak a look and he's also staring at his shoes. I'd almost forgotten about the hellhound we left behind.

"We better get going," I mumble, taking off towards the woods. I glance over my shoulder and notice Nico keeping his eye on me. I quickly turn before he can see me start to blush. I find Beast by the creek and jump aboard. "Don't take off, Beast. Stay on the ground." I look to Nico, who's looking his sword over. "You want a ride?"

"Um… Sure. Why not? You're certain he can carry both of us?" he asks warily.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay." He seems almost… afraid. But I push that thought aside. I mean, we are riding a griffin, after all.

Beast runs in the direction that we last saw the hellhound, and we dismount when we come to where we saw it last. It must have moved on, because we find paw prints leading towards the cabins. My heartbeat quickened. I pull my ring off, and Courage elongates in my hand. We jog along for a few minutes, and find ourselves staring at the hellhound's back. Nico motions for me to move around on it's right, while he goes to it's left. I come to it's torso and raise my sword for a stab, when it notices me. It swipes out a paw and flings me back into a tree. I slide to the ground, painfully. I know I've got to keep going, so I look around for Courage, which flew out of my hand when I hit the tree. I see Nico fighting the hellhound, and wonder why he doesn't stop it. I read in monster fighting lessons that hellhounds are creatures of Hades. He probably could. But I push the idea away. There's no way Nico's a traitor.

I finally spot Courage about twenty feet away and make a dive for it. I scoop it up and charge the animal again. I stab it in the side, and it howls, but doesn't disintegrate. I'm taken aback by this for one second too long. Once again, I'm thrown back into the exact same tree, stomach first. But this time I don't get up.

**_Nico_**

I see Hannah Grace slam into a tree the second time and know it probably didn't feel all that good. But right now, I've got to focus on the task at hand. I swing my Stygian iron sword at the dog's neck, and it disintegrates. I look for Hannah Grace, but find her unconscious at the base of a tree. I run over to her and look for obvious damage. There are bruises up and down her arms and legs. I don't look at her back, but know that she needs medical attention- and fast. So I scoop her up and start running as fast as I can carrying both our weight. I guess you can say I'm strong, but I don't usually pay attention to it. Being a demigod and running into monsters- and away from monsters- is hard enough without focusing on your personal attributes.

I am freaking out. What happens if she isn't alright? But I can't think about that. I look for someone, anyone who will help. I run to the cabins because they're the closest. I see Cabin Three, but decide to go to the Apollo cabin. That's where the best healers are. I kick at the door because my hands are a little occupied. I look at Hannah Grace's face, and even though she's unconscious, she's still as beautiful as ever. Finally, someone opens the door. It's Will.

"What happened to her?" he asks as he leads me inside.

"Hellhound."

"Inside camp? Set her down there." He points to an empty bunk and goes to a cabinet full of medical supplies.

"Yeah."

"Any idea how it got in?"

"Nope." I think for a minute. "It's probably the weakening shields."

Will looks at me for a few moments, then turns his attention to Hannah Grace. "Dude, you've got it bad."

"What?"

"You really like her, don't you?" He's still focused on Hannah Grace's injuries, but seems to be paying attention to me.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Vicky!" he yells across the room. A blonde girl with bright blue eyes comes bouncing over.

"Yeah?" she says, then looks at Hannah Grace. "Oh. What do you need?"

"I want you to take her to Cabin Three. From there, you can treat her injuries."

"Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"Because a lot of the injuries are on her back and stomach… you can guess after that."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Bring her along," Vicky tells me as she gathers up her medical supplies. I follow her out the door and to Cabin Three. Percy gets up immediately after we burst through the door. Him and Annabeth had been talking while I went after Hannah Grace.

"What the heck happened to her?" Percy shouts after we come in and I've laid her down on her bunk and Vicky sets to work.

"We got into a fight with a hellhound."

"A hellhound? How did you manage to find one of those?"

"Excuse me," Vicky says. "Would all members of the male species exit the room?"

**_Thanks for reading! And I really love it when you guys give me a review, so keep on doing just that! Please please please please please! Tank yoo!_**


	12. Then Call Me Crazy

**_Chapter ten! Finally! _**

**_Nico_**

"So how did Hannah Grace get hurt so badly?" Percy asks me.

"The hellhound threw her back into a tree twice. The first time she hit her back and the second time, her stomach."

"That's nice." Percy starts pacing back and forth, with a worried expression on his face. I think I might be sick.

"I'll... I'll come back," I say, getting up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy asks.

"I'm going to my cabin."

"No, you're not."

"What, are you going to stop me?" I'm getting angry all of a sudden.

"Whoa, dude, I just thought Hannah Grace would want to see you when she get's up."

"Oh, umm… sorry I snapped at you. I just- need to talk to someone." His comment about her wanting to see me made me… happy. Very happy.

"Ok," Percy says, looking at me worriedly.

I shadow travel back to my cabin and run to get a drachma. I've got to talk to Bianca. She's my older sister. She's dead, but that doesn't change anything. She's still there for me, always. Well, almost. She died protecting her friends, which is a good way to go, but I blamed Percy for her death, for a long time. Too long. Now I understand that wasn't his fault.

I look somewhere for a rainbow. But living in the Hades cabin makes rainbows hard to find. I hurry to the bathroom and grab a areasal spray can filled with water. I go to the window and spray the water until I've made a rainbow.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering," I say as I throw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappears. "Show me Bianca di Angelo, in the Underworld." Bianca's face appears on the face of the rainbow.

"Nico!" she says as I observe her ghostly form. It still surprises me to see her half transparent after two years. "What's up, little brother?"

"I need your help."

**_Hannah Grace_**

I wake up in my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. I can feel the bruises on my back and stomach by the pain. My head hurts a bit, but not too much.

"Percy, quiet, she's waking up," I hear.

"Hey, sis," Percy says softly as he appears in my field of vision. "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay," I lie. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. And you can't feel alright. You must hurt all over."

"No, really, I'm fine," I say as I swing my feet over the side of the bed and start to stand. Instead, I'm pushed back down.

"No you're not. You aren't moving from this bed until Vicky says you can."

"Vicky?"

"That would be me," the girl standing behind Percy says. "I'm Vicky, daughter of Apollo, at your service." I notice she's very cheerful.

"Well, Vicky, I'm perfectly fine. Can I get up now?"

"No. And that's final," Percy butts in.

"You said it yourself. I can't get up until Vicky says I can. And last I checked, you aren't Vicky," I spit back.

"No, Percy's right. You should be in bed for a few hours, if not the rest of the day," Vicky says.

"Are you serious? There's no way I'm staying in this bed that long. If you think I will, you're crazy."

"Then call me crazy," Percy says. "You are not leaving that bed until tomorrow."

"Percy's right, Hannah Grace," Nico says, startling everyone, particularly me.

"When'd you get here?" Percy says.

"Just now. I should've knocked, but I heard an argument, so I walked in."

"Nico, tell them. I'm fine!" I plead with him.

"No, you need to stay there until you heal," he tells me.

"But that could take days!" I shout. "I'm not some delicate china doll! I'm fine! Let me up!" I struggle against both Percy and Nico, but they're stronger than I am. I prevail for about ten seconds, then they have me pinned down by my arms. I strain to free myself, but it's obviously not working. After a few minutes, I have to stop from exhaustion. Percy gets up when Annabeth walks in.

"What's going on here?" she asks, observing Nico holding me down, the defiant glare that must be in my eyes, Percy catching his breath, and Vicky cleaning up her supplies as if nothing happened.

"Hannah Grace's stubbornness," Percy says as I glare at him.

"I'm perfectly fine and you guys don't have to watch over me every second!" I say as I push against Nico. He's very strong, and I'm obviously not, so this doesn't work.

"Percy, if you need to do something, I'll stay here and make sure she stays put," Nico offers. Now it's his turn to be glared at.

"It's not like I'm going to break if I don't stay in your little bubble!" I yell at Percy. Once again, I try to dislodge Nico's position. And once again, he barely moves. I fall back on the bed in frustration.

"Ok, Nico," Percy says, completely ignoring me. "Just don't try anything." Try anything? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Percy, don't you dare!" I shout at him as Annabeth exits the room, with him shortly behind. "Percy!" This time I sound hopeless, and I think Nico notices. I was just hoping he would have some sympathy, but obviously not. "Get off of me!" I have a surge of adrenaline as I fight Nico once again, and we struggle for a good five minutes.

"I think I'll be going, too," Vicky says as she runs out.

"Please, Nico, I'm fine!" I say, desperate for someone to understand. At this point, he's practically on top of me, using his legs to pin me down and his hands to keep me from hitting him. I stare at his eyes and, out of nowhere, I feel compelled to kiss him. I forget all about fighting for freedom and peer into his eyes, and see the concern and stubbornness in them. "Please," I barely whisper.

I see him considering allowing me to get up. But apparently he decides against it.

"I can't. You have to stay down and stop fighting me so you can get better." I get the feeling he likes me. **_(A/N I know what you guys are thinking. DUH, right?)_**

"Please," I say again, hoping to propel his guilt over the edge, but obviously all I do is strengthen his decision.

"No, you have to stay in bed."

"Then at least don't leave me here to be bored." I try to act as if I'm fine, but really, I'm bone-tired.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. You would probably try to escape if I did anyways." He seems to understand me more than my own brother does- and I like that.

**_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you SOOOO much for reading this! Love you, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! You guys are so awesome!_**


	13. The Nightmare

**_Hey, random humans! Thanks for reading this!_**

**_Nico_**

Hannah Grace finally falls asleep, so I try to climb off of her without waking her up. It doesn't work very well. She's barely awake and she watches me as I sit down on the bunk opposite hers.

"Nico?" I hear from the bed.

"Yeah?" I say, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

"Do you think Percy will let me go to Olympus?"

"I don't know."

"I have to go!" She starts to sit up, and I have to fight her back into the bed.

"Come on, Hannah Grace, how about you get a nap? You can worry about that tomorrow," I tell her as I get her down on the bed.

"No," she says, rather forcefully. "I have to talk to Percy." I can tell she's really, really tired, and she's got to get some sleep so her body can heal.

"You've got to get rested so you can get better. I'll get Percy in here to talk to you later. Okay?"

"Please don't leave me here alone. I… I have… I have nightmares." I can tell these nightmares must really terrify her by the look in her eyes. All I want to do is hold her and make the nightmares go away.

"I won't leave. I promise." I grab a glass of nectar. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"What is it?"

"It's nectar. The drink of the gods. We demigods can stand a little bit, but if we have too much, we'll combust."

"That's nice." She puts the glass down without drinking any.

"But you can have some. It'll help the healing process. And it tastes amazing." I can see her curiosity getting the better of her as she takes a sip. Before I know it, the glass is drained.

"You're right. That tastes really good." That must have made her feel better, because she sits up. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what?"

"I've got to get to Olympus."

"Why is getting to Olympus so important to you?" She gets up, but this time I don't challenge her. She sits down next to me. She's so close, I can smell her hair. It smells like roses.

"I don't think anyone trusts me here," she whispers in my ear. I know what that feels like. No one can trust a son of Hades. "I think I can get them to trust me if I succeed with this quest." I see a crack in her logic. I've saved this camp quite a few times, and I'm still not trusted. But I stay silent, not wanting to hinder her. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow." At this, she lightly smacks me in the shoulder.

"Fine. I'm too tired to fight you right now." She walks to her bed and gets under the covers. "Just don't leave me here alone."

"I won't." She fidgets for a few minutes, then finally falls asleep. I just sit for a while, but can't stand it anymore, so I get up and walk around a little bit. Next I examine my sword. It seems fine. I don't know what to do, so I sit back down, and just watch Hannah Grace. She's got her head resting on her upper left arm, with her right hand just under her chin. She looks so peaceful. And pretty. I can't take my eyes off her.

Then Bianca appears in front of me. "Hey, little brother," she says. "Is this the girl you were telling me about? She really is pretty."

"Yeah, that's Hannah Grace. What'cha got?" I ask her.

"I still don't know what's wrong with the borders, but I do know what's affecting the plants and animals."

"Well?"

"It's a very ancient spell. Only a very powerful being could manage it."

"God powerful?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Chiron's right, we'll need a god's intervention. If you can get any of the gods to help, they'll hopefully be able to save the camp in time."

"In time for what?"

"There's an army approaching from the north. It'll take them at least another few weeks to get here. Pray that some god, any god will be willing to help you. I love you, Nico," she says as she disappears.

"Love you, too," I say, thinking about all that she told me. What are we going to do?

**_Hannah Grace_**

Once I've fallen asleep, I'm instantly swept into a dream. I notice that I'm nine years old again. I see my house, burning. I run to it as quickly as I can, knowing in my heart what's happened.

"Mom? Mom!" I yell. I find her and her boyfriend at the time, Mark surrounded by firefighters. I collapse into her arms. "Where's- where's Toby?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"I- I don't know, honey." I run off towards the house, in frantic search of my four year old little brother.

"Toby!" I yell. I hear a moan coming from my left. "Toby!" I see him lodged under a burning plank, crying. "Someone, help! Over here!" I yell to anyone who will listen. I try to move the plank, but it's too heavy and I have to let go, because of the fire. No one comes to help. Everyone was concentrating on the fire, instead of on the little girl who everyone saw as irrelevent. I stand there, helpless, watching my little brother as the fire swallows him whole.

"Toby, no, Toby!" I scream as I awaken. Nico rushes over to see what's wrong, and I start sobbing in his arms.

"Hey, it's ok, it's just a dream," he reassures me. That doesn't stop me from crying.

"No- no, it wasn't. It- it rea-really happened," I spit out between sobs.

"What happened? What was your dream about?" he asks. For some reason, I really trust the boy holding me, and I tell him everything. When I'm finished, I break down and begin crying harder.

"Shhhhh… It's okay. It's over," he says, stroking my hair. But I'm not so sure it is over.

"Nico, I lost my brother because people thought I was irrelevent. I can't let that happen again." I've calmed down enough that I can speak in complete sentences.

"It won't."

"Yes, it will. Everyone here doesn't trust me. I have to go to Olympus."

"I understand." And I get the feeling that he really does. I fall asleep in his strong and stable embrace.

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you like this. It took me a while to come up with this chapter, and it's really sad! I almost cried writing it! Please review and favorite! Thanks again! Love you guys! And I must say sorry to chocolatelover1999 because Nico did not kiss her! Sorry!_**


	14. Change of Plans

**_Okay, guys. I'm not going to be able to post every day because school starts soon! And I'm so sorry for that! But keep on leaving those awesome reviews! They really make my day!_**

**_Nico_**

I watch the girl asleep in my arms. She really is beautiful. I feel like I can't emphasize that enough. Her curly black hair, breathtaking green and blue eyes, amazing facial features- all of it combined makes me crazy.

Until Percy and Annabeth walk in.

"What the heck is going on in here? Is she okay?" Percy yells as he runs over.

"She's fine now. She had a nightmare," I explain. "She was sobbing, so I tried to comfort her. She fell asleep."

"Okay," Percy says warily.

"Percy, she's fine," Annabeth says. "Nico's done an okay job."

"Okay? I did a great job," I argue.

"Sure," is all the reply I get.

"So do you want us to take over on Hannah Grace watch?" Percy asks.

"No, I'm fine. You guys can go do… whatever it is you were going to do," I tell them.

"But you'd be missing classes," Percy says.

"Yeah, and so would you."

"But she's my sister."

"Half-sister."

"Doesn't matter."

"Fine. You can have this watch. But I'll be back in an hour to relieve you."

"Okay by me."

I try to get up, but Hannah Grace moves and holds on to me.

"Umm… Change of plans. I'm stuck," I say.

"What do you mean, stuck?" Annabeth asks.

"I mean, stuck! She won't let go!" I try to pry her fingers off my arm without waking her, but this is ineffective. I'm glad she wasn't this strong when she fought me earlier.

"Seriously, man? You're being held there by my thirteen year old sister?" Percy laughs at me.

"What? I'm only a few months older than her!"

"Okay, fine, you can watch her! I'll be back in an hour to relieve you," Percy says, still chuckling.

"What, so you're just going to leave me here in this situation?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." He walks out the door, and Annabeth follows close behind, giving me a pitiful look. Seems as if Hannah Grace doesn't want me to leave. And I like it.

**_Okay, I'm going to give you a rare glance into Percy's mind! This will probably happen once or twice, and I'll throw an Annabeth one in if you guys want! Tell me in the reviews if you want to see into Annabeth's thoughts!_**

**_Percy_**

Young love. Such a funny thing. Unless it's your little sister falling in love. Of course, she's too young to fall in love. Definitely. But that doesn't seem to be stopping Nico. He likes Hannah Grace. A lot. And there's nothing I can do about it. Except scare him senseless.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asks as she grabs my arm. I notice I was drawing Riptide.

"That kid can't be going around and dating my little sister!" I say.

"That kid, happens to be one of your best friends. And don't worry, they're only fourteen. It's not like they're going to do anything bad," she reassures me.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it, either," I snarl.

"Come on, Percy. We were younger than them when we met." She pulls me down into a kiss.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I say when we break apart. "She's my baby sister."

"That you've only known for a few days."

"So? I'm making up for lost time."

"Lost time? You didn't even know she existed!"

"But Dad told me I had siblings out there. I just had to find them. And now I have. She's the only other family I've got. Besides Mom, of course." I look into her eyes and I know she understands. She just doesn't think I'm doing the right thing. "I'm going to protect her."

"I get that. But you don't have to scare Nico away to do it." Sometimes it's scary how well she can read my mind. "Come on, Percy, cut the kid some slack. He's only fourteen and used to being rejected by everyone. He's finally found someone who won't. You should be happy for them."

"That doesn't mean I won't still get some fun out of it."

"Fun? What could possibly be fun about that?" She's got a bewildered look in her eyes, that I can't help but laugh at.

"Why is it that whenever it comes to anything besides boys, you understand it perfectly?" I say, taking her hand in mine.

"I guess I'm just more sophisticated than you." She smiles and kisses me. Which makes me completely forget my anger.

**_Hannah Grace_**

I wake up in my bed, Nico still holding me, but he's fallen asleep. I quickly and quietly slip out of his arms and tiptoe out of the cabin. I run to the creek, where I find Beast curled up on the bank.

"I'm sorry, buddy! I almost forgot about you!" I say as I go up and hug him. "What are we going to feed you?" I'm kind of talking to myself at this point.

"Hannah Grace, right?" I hear behind me. I instantly pull of my ring and point Courage at them. I see it's a girl who can't be any older than me.

"Sorry," I say, putting down my blade and pressing the button on the hilt. "Yes, I'm Hannah Grace. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Lily. I'm from the Iris cabin," she says. "I just wanted to say… you must be really brave to take on a hell hound in your first week." She looks shyly at her feet.

"Thank you, Lily. And you must be very brave to come talk to me. Everyone else seems to be avoiding me." I slump to the ground in frustration.

"Well, thanks. I'd like to be friends." She sticks out her hand.

"Me, too." We shake hands.

I stand and Lily and I walk around the woods, just getting to know each other. I don't even think about what my brother might think- until I hear Nico shouting for me.

"Hannah Grace! Hannah Grace!" he yells. He sounds really desperate, and scared.

"Nico!" I shout back. "I'm fine! Over here!"

"Hannah Grace, what the heck were you thinking?" he says. He looks even worse than he sounded. He hugs me, then just as quickly pulls away and glares at me. "Never scare me like that again."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I thought Clarisse or someone had gotten to you!" he says. "You scared me to death!" He hugs me again.

"It's okay. I just came to check on Beast, and I met Lily on the way." He's still hugging me and it makes my head spin.

"Hi, Lily," Nico says to her, shaking her hand, and letting me go in the process.

"Hi, Nico." Lily looks at the ground shyly.

"What cabin are you from?" he asks.

"Iris. Fun goddess of rainbows." She looks scared to me.

"Um… I probably need to get back to my cabin, before my brother freaks out," I tell her. "See you later, Lily."

"Can I come with you?" Lily asks.

"Sure. We'll stop by the Iris cabin." We walk to the cabins, and pass the Iris cabin.

"Bye!" I say. I can tell we're going to be great friends.

"Bye. See you later!" she says as she walks into her cabin.

Nico looks at me questionably as we walk to the Hades cabin.

"So… do you want to come in?" he asks when we arrive.

**_I know, another stupid cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to end it! Love you guys!_**


	15. It's Not Like Anyone's Dead

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days! I was at a friend's house! I hadn't seen her for, like, EVER! So here's the next chapter! You guys deserve it!**_

_**Hannah Grace**_

I walk in to the Hades cabin with Nico right behind me. The cabin is mostly black, with green accents. The torches are lit with some kind of green fire. The few bunks are made from some kind of black wood. There's a fireplace with cushy black and green chairs and beanbags, with a green rug underneath. The entire cabin is truly beautiful, in a scary sense. There's also a flat-screen TV on the wall. The news is on, and I see a familiar face. It's Mark, my mom's husband, who was her boyfriend when Toby… you know.

"That's Mark!" I say, pointing to the screen.

"Mark?" Nico asks. I shush him as I concentrate on the television.

"I always knew that she was a troubled child. I just didn't think she was this… far gone," Mark says. He looks like he's trying really hard to seem sad, but he seems more happy to me. He never liked me anyway. Doesn't surprise me.

"Thank you, Mr. Brush. This is Avalon Pantonia, coming to you live from little Hartsville, Kansas, with the story of a young girl named Hannah Grace Fredrickson who went missing just a few days ago," the reporter says. "She vanished from her school with no trace and foul play is indeed suspected. The Hartsville Police Department is investigating the school grounds, so today there is no school." A few of my friends appear on screen. "I'm here with some of Hannah Grace's friends, Miss Isabelle Monroe, Mr. Evan Hindren, and Miss Jill Brown. What can you tell me about your friend, Hannah Grace?"

"She's my best friend and I can't believe she would run off. Whatever Mark Brush told you is a lie! She's smart, even with her ADHD and dyslexia!" Isabelle says. She is my best friend, and she sticks up for me no matter what. She's got a hard head, (much like myself). I smile thinking about her. I miss her so badly!

"Yeah! Hannah Grace is an amazing girl and there's no way this is her fault!" Evan says. He's one of my other best friends. He's always there for me.

"Would you like to add anything, Miss Jill?" the reporter asks. I don't expect her to add anything. She's super shy.

"Umm…" she says. "Ha-Hannah Grace ca-can be w-witty and st-stubborn, b-but she's not st-stupid, un-unlike some pe-people here." She looks pointedly at the reporter. I can't believe she would say anything like that!

"Thank you, miss. Now I'm here with Hannah Grace's mother, Mrs. Brush, what's your take on what's happened?" the reporter asks.

My mother comes into my field of vision. She looks awful, and her eyes are red and puffy, and she looks depressed. "My little girl would not have done this of her own free will. Sh-She was kidnapped!" she says. "Hannah Grace, if you're watching this, or if you've escape, come home as soon as you can get here! Please, honey!"

"There you have it. The live report on Hannah Grace Fredrickson, girl missing." They sign off, and the television goes dark. I turn to find Nico holding the remote. I notice I'm tearing up.

"I-I've got to go," I tell him. "See you later." I head for the door, but I'm stopped by a strong hand encircling my arm.

"No, stay. We've got to figure out what to do," Nico says. I turn back to him. "Come here." He pulls me into a hug, and I break down. He sits on the bed and I end up almost in his lap. "Sh… Shhh. It's okay. She'll be fine."

"N-No, she w-won't. No-Not until I c-come ho-home," I say in between sobs.

"But you've got to go to Olympus. You should see her after that," Nico says.

"I'll- I'm still going, no doubt about it," I say, wiping my tears away. "But right after I'm going home."

"Okay, okay," he smiles at me. And he's handsome when he smiles. "Let's go find your brother and tell him what has happened." He half carries, half walks me to the door and out. I sprint forward, laughing, my hair getting caught up in the wind, and run to my cabin. I look back, and I can't see Nico, so I run inside.

"Ahh!" I yell. Nico is standing in front of me, laughing at my surprise. "Hey!" I scream as he takes me up in his arms. And I realize something. I really like him.

He sweeps me up bridal style, and puts me down on my bunk. "You weren't supposed to leave here until tomorrow," he says, like it's just dawning on him.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" I say, smiling. Then I remember what my mother looked like. And my smile disappears. "I promise I won't leave my cabin until tomorrow."

"I'm staying here, just to make sure." He sits down at the foot of my bed. "You sure you're all right?" He looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It's not like anyone's dead." Percy runs through the door.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just talking about the news," I say.

"Oh, you saw that?" He comes over and gives me a hug. Brothers. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I look at my feet and see Nico. I can feel the redness creeping up into my cheeks.

"What?" Percy asks.

"Nothing. Can I go to dinner?" I ask.

"You promised you wouldn't leave your cabin!" Nico says.

"I'm fine! And you didn't make me promise on the Styx!" I laugh and charge for the door. I'm caught by both my arms by two different boys. I'm laughing, and they throw me back onto the bed. Nico is smiling and Percy is not. He's got a serious look on his face, but I can't stop laughing.

"Hannah Grace! This isn't funny!" he yells.

"You're right. It's not funny," I say, trying to stop laughing. "It's hilarious!" I start giggling and make another break for the door. This time I'm caught around the waist by Nico. "Hey!" I shout. "Come on, I'm fine!" Not this again.

"Let's just throw her in the lake!" Percy says. Oh, now he's laughing. They pick me up and I fight them as they run to the lake.

"Hey!" I yell. They throw me into the lake, and as I hit the water, I feel like I'm getting better. The bruises on my arms and legs start to disappear. I swim down to the bottom and sit for a few minutes. All the bruises are gone when I resurface. "Not nice!" I shout to them. They're literally rolling around laughing. Boys can be such idiots.

_**Nico**_

Hannah Grace surfaces in the lake, a smile plastered on her face. Percy and I are laughing on the ground, and she's looking at us like we're idiots. Which we probably are, in her mind. I smile and laugh until she points behind us with a scared expression on her face.

"Nico! Percy! Behind you!" she yells. I quickly turn around and draw my sword. So does Percy. Hannah Grace begins swimming towards us. Whatever she saw, she's terrified of. So where did it go? Because I don't see anything.

"Percy, you seeing anything?" I yell to him.

"Nothing!" he shouts.

"Guys, you don't see it?" Hannah Grace yells at us. "It's right there! Move, Percy!" He moves but I can't see anything.

"Hannah Grace, there's nothing there!" I tell her.

"Percy!" she yells as she tackles him.

"What do you see?" he asks her. "What is attacking us?"

"You really don't see her?"

"Her?" I ask as I run over to them.

"Yeah, she's some half lady half serpent thingy! She's trying to freaking eat you!" she yells at us. "Move!" She pushes both me and Percy into the lake. "The water seems to scare her!" Hannah Grace sweeps up her hands and the water moves with her. She makes a ball of water and it gets bigger in one area. She holds it until I see a burst of golden dust. So there really was something- or someone there.

"That sounds familiar," Percy said. "The description. I'm going to ask Annabeth. And I don't care if you don't want me to," he says when Hannah Grace starts to protest. "I'll be back. You guys go back to the Poseidon cabin." He runs off in the direction of the Athena cabin.

"Come on," I say. I take Hannah Grace's hand and shadow travel us to the door. "After you."

**_And we end here again! Hahaha! Love cliffhangers!_**


	16. Completely Content

**_Hey random humans! Here's chapter fourteen! I've noticed I haven't gotten a single review for my last chapter, and that makes my unicorn side all sad. :( Very sad. So pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease leave me more reviews! _**

**_Hannah Grace_**

I walk into my cabin, feeling the best I have since I've arrived here. I sit down on my bunk, and Nico follows suit. I set my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what it was you saw?" he asks me.

"She was a woman, but snake from the waist down. She was the scariest thing I think I've ever seen," I reply. "I take that back. She's not the scariest, but up there with the top ten."

"Anything else that could help us identify her?" he urges me on.

"Umm… She didn't have eyes, it looked like someone cut them out, she had fangs, and…."

"And what?"

"She was yelling things in Ancient Greek."

"Could you tell what she was yelling?"

"Only a little bit. She said 'I will devour your soul,' but she was looking at me the entire time. I don't think she cared about you or Percy."

"That sounds familiar. Let's go find Percy and Annabeth."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," he says, pulling me up. "Come on." He walks out the door, and I decide I have no choice but to follow him. We walk side by side to the Athena cabin. He knocks. "Can we come in?" he asks.

"It's may."

"What?"

"You should have said 'may we come in.'"

"Okay, may we come in?" I ask.

"Why, of course," the girl on the other side of the door says as she opens it. "I'm Scarlet. You must be Hannah Grace."

"Yep, that's me," I say, observing the cabin. There are smart boards all over the place. And I see Percy and Annabeth over at what I'm guessing is her bunk, staring at a computer screen. Nico and I walk over to them.

"What's so interesting?" I ask.

"Oh, we're looking over monsters, trying to find whatever attacked us," Percy replies.

"Whatever it was, it was after Hannah Grace, not us," Nico says, going on to explain our earlier conversation.

"So only Hannah Grace could see it, and it had fangs, no eyes, a snake's rear, and she wanted to devour your soul," Percy says.

"I think I found it!" Annabeth says. "Lamia. She was a child-devouring demon, daughter of Poseidon, and Hera stole her children. Lamia went mad with grief and took out her own eyes. Zeus transformed her into a monster allowing her to exact her revenge by hunting and devouring the children of others."

"Well, that's cheery," I say. "But why could only I see her?"

"Well, it says here only a person of the age thirteen and under can see her, and she often appears as a bogey-monster who preyed on children during the night. So it's probably part of her curse," Annabeth tells me. Okay, so maybe she's good for something, but I still don't want her on Olympus with me!

"Why would a daughter of Poseidon, go after a daughter of Poseidon?"Percy asks.

"Wait, that thing was my sister?" I shout. This just gets better and better.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you," Percy says, laughing.

"Not nice!" I say, beating on his shoulder with my fist.

"Hey! Ouch!" Percy shouts. That'll teach him. "Now that wasn't nice!"

"Whoever said I was supposed to be nice?" I copy him.

"Girls, please break it up!" Scarlet yells. "You're both pretty, so shut up!"

"Hey!" Percy says. "I am not a girl!"

"Well, you're acting like one!" I say. Now it's my turn to laugh. He starts chasing me around the bunk, and I run out the door. He's faster than me, but I'm not giving up. I keep running towards the forest. He's getting closer and closer by the second. So the first tree I reach, I start climbing. I get about ten feet up by the time he gets to the base of the tree.

"That's not fair!" he says, looking for a good way to come after me.

"Life's not fair!" I shout back, still climbing. We've attracted quite the crowd, if I do say so myself. I see Nico say something to Percy. Uh oh. Nico disappears into shadow. Oh, that's not good. I start looking around for him, but I can't find him until I feel a hand on my shoulder. Now I disappear into shadow, and it scares me once again. I find Nico and hold onto him until it's over. When I open my eyes, I'm in front of Percy.

"Ummm… hi," I say, and make a break for it, but I'm stopped once again by a hand around my waist. I look back, and Nico's smiling and laughing.

"What are we going to do with you?" Percy asks. "We try to keep you in bed so you'll heal, and you get out anyways. Do we need to tie you down next time?"

"No," I say back. "But here's a few words of advice- Don't let your watch man fall asleep on the job." Now everyone's attention turns to Nico. His cheeks are bright red, and he's staring at the ground, still smiling.

"Fine, you're off the hook- this time. Watch who you pick a fight with," Percy says, trying his best to look intimidating, but failing epicly, because of the smile on his face.

"You know, I might be a bit more scared if it wasn't my brother who was threatening me," I whisper. Then the conch shell rings out, and everyone runs for the pavilion. Nico is still staring at his shoes. "Come on," I say, taking his hand. I see the Aphrodite campers staring at the two of us, so just to make them go crazy, I kiss him on the cheek. "That was really clever of you, to come get me," I whisper in his ear. He looks stunned. "Are you eating or what?" I say, letting go of his hand and running for the pavilion. He recovers and chases after me. Yeah, maybe the life of a demigod is dangerous. But for now, I'm completely content.

**_I thought this was a good way to end it! So there's chapter fourteen! Happy hunting!_**


	17. Good Gravy!

**_Hey all you awesome unicorns! I had to hurry to get this up before soccer practice, so sorry about the sudden ending!_**

**_Nico_**

I chase after Hannah Grace, who's laughing and smiling over her shoulder, her hair caught in the wind, and she's even more beautiful than she was before. We run to the pavilion with the entire Aphrodite cabin behind us. It really creeps me out when they follow couples around. Did I just say couples? Because Hannah Grace and I are not a couple- at least not yet. When I reach the pavilion, I slow to a walk and take my seat alone at the Hades table. I see a wave of dark hair in front of me and feel a chin on my shoulder.

"Well, looky here. Son of the dead and daughter of the water making quite the image," a chilling voice whispers in my ear.

"May I ask who you are?" I say, scooting down a little farther on the bench.

"You know me!" the girl answers. "I'm Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin? You know, the one you're in love with?" She's got the ability to use charmspeak. Ugh. She can get me to do just about anything. But saying I'm in love with her, that's a bit too far.

"I'm not in love with you!" I say.

"Yes, you are." She puts force behind her words, and I'm starting to believe her. She's pretty.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She leans down to kiss me.

"What's going on?" Hannah Grace asks as she storms over. "Get away from him!"

"It's not like he's officially dating anyone! He's still fair game!" Drew screams at her.

"He's, like, three years younger than you! That's not fair, or right! And neither is charmspeak!" I'm guessing Percy warned her about that.

"So what? You heard him, he loves me!"

"Sure, so does your cabin. Oh, wait, I forgot something. NO. ONE. LIKES. YOU." Hannah Grace has a look of defiance on her face. "So just back off!"

"Well, you're not dating him! Why do you care?"

"Who says I'm not?" She looks at me, her eyes asking if it's okay to say this. I nod.

"If you are, let's make it official! Because that's what the children of Aphrodite do best." Drew looks like she's winning.

"That's all you idiots do! You can't fight, you don't help in any way!" Hannah Grace shouts. "All you do is sit around trying to pair people up and worrying about what you're wearing, or if your make up looks okay! And you push everyone else around like we have no choice!" At this, she pulls off her ring, and Courage elongates in her hand. "I'm tired of it! And I'm pretty sure everyone else is, too. You're charmspeak won't get you out of this one, so don't even try." She points the sword tip at Drew's throat. "And if you don't quit, I'll come back to remind you."

"Fine! Just don't hurt me!" Drew is cowering at the threat of a sword.

"Swear it! On the Styx." Hannah Grace pushes the tip a tiny bit into Drew's skin, not hard enough to leave any damage, but just hard enough that Drew is reminded of it's presence.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't use my charmspeak anymore to get my way! There, now would you move that thing?!" Thunder rumbles from above.

Everyone is silent, staring at Hannah Grace, who still has Courage in her hands. No one dares to make a move. Except me, of course. I take Hannah Grace by the hand and shadow travel us to my cabin. Percy comes in not even minutes later with Annabeth close on his heels. We all just stare at Hannah Grace.

"What?" she asks innocently. "Someone needed to do it!"

"Not like that, they didn't," Percy says. "But the look on her face after you left was priceless."

"What the heck made you do that?" Annabeth yells.

"She was using her charmspeak to make Nico like her! And he's three freaking years younger than that lousy excuse for a demigod!" Hannah Grace shouts back. "And I just… snapped."

"Snapped is right! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in with Chiron?" Annabeth says.

"I don't really care! He doesn't trust me anyways!" She's brandishing Courage at Annabeth now. I walk up behind her and take the sword out of her hand, and she doesn't protest.

"How about we all settle down and try to fix this?" Percy says.

"What is there to fix? I just fixed the problem!" Hannah Grace yells. "Drew can't use her charmspeak to get what she wants anymore! She can't push anyone around!" She runs out the door, yelling behind her, "You're welcome!" She takes off towards the woods.

"I should probably go find her," I say to Percy and Annabeth.

"No, give her some time to cool off," Percy sighs. "What really set her off, anyways?"

"It was just like she said." Courage disappears and I'm guessing it's now the ring on Hannah Grace's finger. "I'm going to go get Lily from the Iris cabin. Hannah Grace seems to like her." I walk to the Iris cabin and knock. Butch opens the door.

"Can I help you?" he says.

"I'm looking for Lily," I tell her. "Have you seen her?"

"Lily! Someone's here to see you!" Butch yells into the cabin. A very happy looking girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes comes to the door.

"Yes?" she says.

"Lily, right?" I ask.

"Yep, that's me!"

"Have you seen Hannah Grace?"

"No, but I was just going to meet her," she says, walking past me and to the woods.

"Where?"

"The creek. She wanted my help."

"With what?"

"Goodness, you ask a lot of questions!" she says. I smile. I've definitely heard that before. "She wanted me to help her with Beast. She doesn't know what to do with him."

"Oh, okay. Can I come with you?"

"Sure! Come one." She runs into the woods and to the creek. I follow and see Hannah Grace brushing Beast with one of the brushes for the pegasi. I smile. She's solely focused on the animal before her, until Lily goes over and pats her shoulder.

"I brought a friend. He was looking for you," she says. Hannah Grace looks up at me and her expression softens.

"Hey, Nico," she says, smiling at me. I love it when she smiles. It lights up my world. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with him. He can't stay in the woods. Someone will probably kill him. But I doubt he can stay in the stables. He'll scare the horses and pegasi to death. And then there's food to worry about. I'm not sure how I'm going to feed him, or what, for that matter. I want to take him to Olympus, but I doubt many people in Manhatten will be accustomed to seeing a flying lion-eagle thing." She looks so cute when she rants.

"Maybe we can build him his own little stable. Maybe somewhere in the woods where no one would find him," Lily suggests.

"That's a good idea. But where?" Hannah Grace starts running through the trees when I grab her arm.

"You can't just go in there by yourself!" I say. "That'd be suicide!"

"Fine. Then you can come with me, and Lily can stay here with Beast," she says, turning back around to the trees.

"Lily can't be here by herself either!" I say.

"Don't worry, I'm armed," Lily says. "Besides, I've got Beast. I'll be fine. You guys go ahead." She turns to the griffin and starts brushing him down. Hannah Grace runs into the woods and I have no choice but to follow.

**_Hannah Grace_**

"Good gravy, these plants are thick!" I shout. "Ouch! And thorny!" I nurse my wound.

"Good gravy?" Nico says. "Where'd you get that from?"

"My mom. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Just never heard it before." I look back and he's silently laughing at me.

"Oh, yeah. Hilarious. Laugh at the girl from Kansas and her weird sayings." I pull my ring off my finger and start chopping through the foliage. "Hey, I think I found a good place!" I say, cutting through the last of the thorny bush in front of me. I walk into the small clearing in front of me. It's about as big as my cabin, and it's completely surrounded by trees and plants, except above it. "This is perfect."

Nico observes his surroundings. "Okay, if this is where you want it. Don't scream," he says. He starts chanting in Ancient Greek and the ground opens. I don't scream but I scurry over to where he is and hold his arm. Skelaton-zombie things start coming out of the gap until there are five standing in front of us, with construction gear on and plenty of supplies. Nico says something to them in Ancient Greek, and they get to work.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks tired.

"I'll be fine," he says.

"You don't look fine. Sit down." He realizes I'm not taking no for an answer and sits. I sit next to him. "Here." I give him an ambrosia square I happen to have in a plastic baggy in my pocket. He eats it, and looks better than he did. "Better?"

"Yeah," he says. After a while of sitting in silence, he asks me, "Why did you stand up to Drew like that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "She's mean, and annoying. I've only known her for a few days, and I hate her."

"I mean, what set you off?" He looks at me and repositions himself to where he's looking at me.

I think about it for a minute. "I didn't like her messing with you," I barely whisper. He looks at me for a moment.

"I wouldn't like her messing with you either," he mumbles. We sit in silence for another few minutes. "Hannah Grace, I really like you," he says out of the blue.

"Really?" I say, taken aback. "Because I really like you to."

**_Once again, sorry about the ending, but I've gotta run! See ya!_**


	18. As Soon As You're Ready

**_Hey all you random humans! This chapter is special! Why, you may ask? Well, it's not because we're almost to twenty chapters! It's because I had help! One of my fanfiction friends helped! They're name is chocolatelover1999, so go check them out! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!_**

**_Hannah Grace_**

Nico and I sit, watching the skeleton-zombies work. They've built a magnificent place for Beast, and they thought of everything. There's a bed, a feeding and water trough, and whole bunches of things I either don't have time to name or don't know what it is.

"It's perfect!" I hug Nico, and just as quickly pull back, my cheeks flushing with red. "Thank you." I run off in the direction we came from, and run all the way back to where Lily and Beast are waiting.

"Someone's in a hurry!" Lily says. "Did you find a place for a stable?"

"Even better. Nico summoned some skeleton-zombie things and they built the stable! Come on!" I say, leading the way back only to run straight into Nico. We end up on the ground, me on top of him. "Um… Sorry," I say, getting off of him and helping him up.

"It's okay," he says, still holding my hand.

Lily is standing beside us, hands on her hips. "Well, just kiss her already!" she says to Nico. "I won't look!" She covers her eyes, but I know she's still looking. Nico looks shy, so I decide to take the lead. I kiss him on the lips. At first, he looks surprised, but he gets over that quickly. I pull away after a few moments, and run towards Beast's stable, with Lily on my heels.

"Oh my gods, you just kissed him!" she squeals.

"You told me to!" I whisper back.

"No, I told him to kiss you, but whatever! It worked either way!" We reach the clearing. "Oh my gods! It's beautiful!" she says. "Beast will love it!"

"Beast! Come on, boy!" I shout. He frolicks out to me and runs straight to the stables.

"You're right, he loves it," Nico says, coming up behind me. "But we should probably get back to camp before it gets too dark." I hadn't even noticed that the sun was setting.

"Oh, gosh, we're going to be in so much trouble if we don't get back soon!" I say.

"Forget about being in trouble! I don't want to be harpy food!" Lily says, running ahead. I laugh and start to follow, but I'm caught around the waist by a strong arm and pulled back.

"Can I help you?" I ask Nico as he pulls me towards him. I notice he's a few inches taller than me, so he's looking down to meet my eyes.

"I don't know, can you?" he says, pulling me closer. He kisses me and it's the best thing I've ever felt. I move my hands around his neck. He pulls away and says, "I've been waiting to do that since I met you. Now let's get back before we become harpy chow." He takes off and I race to beat him back. I almost run into Lily, but I move over just in time. We stop by the Iris cabin.

"I'll see you guys later!" she says from the door.

"Bye!" I shout back as she closes the door.

"You're brother's going to kill me," Nico says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because we're late."

"Late for what? We don't leave for Olympus until tomorrow!"

"It's almost curfew! Hurry, run to your cabin! As fast as you can go!" I start to run, but he catches my wrist and we dissolve into shadow. I'm still scared of this, and I grab Nico's arm and shut my eyes as tight as I can until we appear in my cabin.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," he says plainly.

"Hannah Grace, don't you ever run off like that again!" Percy shouts as he storms into the room. "Especially this close to curfew!" He comes up and hugs me. "Don't scare me like that," he says in a much softer voice.

"I'm sorry! But it was you who didn't listen to me! All you can do is listen to Annabeth!" I tell him. "And I'm your sister! You've got to trust me!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll listen next time." Percy looks up and notices Nico in the corner. "Hey, Nico. Thank you for going to find her."

"I think I'll be going now. Good night, Hannah Grace, Percy," he says, disappearing.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. You're going to need it by tomorrow. We're leaving at noon, got it?" Percy says.

"Got it. But you're going to bed, too," I say.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Good night, sis."

"Night, Percy." I go to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth and all that fun stuff. I come back into the room and find Percy sound asleep. I shake my head in amusement, and settle into my bunk. I fall asleep almost instantly. I'm immediately swept into a dream, but more of a flashback than anything.

I see my little brother, alive and well, at the age of about two, and myself at the age of seven. I'm in my old bedroom. Toby is in my seven year old self's lap, crying. I hear shouting coming from my mom's bedroom.

"Why won't they stop arguing?" Toby asks.

"I don't know, but if they don't stop soon, I'm going in there and I'm going to make them stop, okay, sport?" my younger counterpart tells him. "Don't worry, your big sis is going to take care of you." They sit for about five minutes and the yelling still hasn't stopped. "That's it," seven year old me says putting Toby down. "I'll be right, back, I promise." Little Me walks into the hallway and to my mom and step dad's old room. They're still arguing, the shouting getting louder and louder. Mini Me finds Toby right behind her.

"I told you," Mom shouts to Mark, "There's nothing I can do about her! She's got dyslexia and ADHD! It's not like it's her fault!"

"She's a freak!" Mark yells back. "And we need to do something about it! She can't stay here to terrorize the neighborhood children!"

"Terrorize? I'll have you know that it's the other children that terrorize her! She sticks up for herself, and her brother! You want me to punish her for being picked on?" It's then Little Me notices they're arguing about her. I remember this day. I remember it almost too well.

"How about you both shut up and quit arguing this loudly about someone who's in the house?!" Mini Me shouts over them both. "For one, you're scaring Toby, and two, I'm RIGHT HERE!" Everyone stares at Little Me silently.

"You. Can. Not. Speak. To me. Like that," Mark says threateningly.

"Wanna bet?" Mini Me says. "You're not my dad, and what are you going to do? Put me up for adoption? Or send me away so you can use Toby as your new punching bag?" My younger counterpart stares straight into his eyes, with her worst glare.

"You little brat!" he yells. "I've been nothing but good to you and your brother!"

"Sure, if yelling and punishing us just because you want to is called good," Little Me shouts back. "You're awful! You're not a step dad, you're a dictator! And you have no right to be! YOU. ARE. NOT. OUR. FATHER."

"Oh yeah, and where is your daddy? Is he dead?" Mark says. "Oh, no, that's right, he abandoned you. He left you here to die! Which you would have if I hadn't come to your aid."

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! My father was a great man! And you're nothing in comparison! He had no choice but to leave! If he had stayed, he would have put us all in danger! And you have no right to say anything against my father!"

"Your father had no right to be a father! Did he marry your mom? Or did he just have his kids and leave? YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM, hear me? He doesn't care what happens to you."

"SHUT UP!" Mini Me yells at the top of her lungs. When she does, water erupts from anywhere it can come from. "You're wrong! He cares about us! He watches over us!" The water collects around Mark and leaves Mom, Toby, and Little Me alone. It begins to form a ball of water around Mark, and inside my little self knows he's drowning. But all of a sudden, everyone blacks out but Mini Me, and the water disperses, but not under my little counterpart's command. A rumbling sounds from somewhere below, and a woman appears in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Little Me yells. She takes notice of the fact that the woman is made completely out of dirt.

"You will learn my name soon enough," she says. "But it's not your time yet. You cannot explode- not today, at least. This mortal is not worth the effort. One day, you will be the savior of Olympus. And of your worthless little camp. But then, I will rise up, and I will destroy everything, and everyone. Except you, if you help me when your chance comes. But know, that you must save your precious camp, or else I will not be permitted to awaken, and all you and your halfblood friends will be terminated. But you can't let that Annabeth girl ruin it. If she goes, you will fail. This is just a warning. If you help me, you can save him." At this, she points at Toby.

"Save him? Why would I need to save him?" My little counterpart moves to where she's shielding Toby with her body.

"You'll know. When the time comes. You can bring him back, if you do what I say when you see me next," the women says. "Well, I've work to do. Freeing the giants is hard work. Goodbye, daughter of the sea. I hope you'll have made a decision when we next meet." She disappears, and Little Me blacks out.

I wake up, knowing what I've got to do. I look at the clock on the wall. It reads 6:13 AM. I get dressed and do all the morning stuff as quickly as I can. I grab my favorite blue hoodie, which reads Destin, Florida. I got it on this year's trip. I remember that place well. It was Toby's favorite vacation spot. We always go on his birthday, even now. Every year on August 1st, we're in Destin. Just Mom and me. He loved the view of the sea from there. I now know my brother was also a child of Poseidon. I'm determined to do whatever Dirt Lady wants me to in order to get him back. She talked about saving him. So maybe there's still a chance. He'd be nine this year. I start tearing up a bit thinking about it. Anyway, I've got to get to Olympus. As soon as possible. And Annabeth can't go with me. I don't need a babysitter. But maybe I can take Nico. She didn't say anything about him. I grab a bag of stuff- some nectar, ambrosia, a change of clothes, a bit of food, water, and my favorite hat. I make sure Courage is on my finger, and head out the door, careful not to wake Percy. I take off towards the Hades cabin.

"Nico?" I whisper once I enter. "Nico, are you awake?" He's not. He's sleeping in his bunk, and he looks cute as ever. "Nico?" I say when I reach his bunk. I hate to wake him, but I have to. "Nico!" I say, a little louder. "Wake up." I shake him a little bit, and he's awake, pointing a knife that came out of nowhere at my throat. "Watch it!" I say.

"Hannah Grace, what are you doing in my cabin at-" He looks at his clock. "Seven in the morning?"

"I had a dream. Well, more of a flashback." I tell him what happened.

"You said a lady made out of dirt, right?" he asks, suddenly alert.

"Yes, I did. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"And she said something about waking the giants, right?"

"Right."

"You shouldn't trust her."

"Why not? She said she would bring Toby back!"

"And I'm guessing she's lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if this lady is who I think she is, she's definitely not good news."

"Please, Nico, can you at least just come to Olympus with me?" I beg.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you. But only on one condition."

"Fine, what's your condition?"

"You don't do anything this lady says without running it by me, and then only if I tell you it's okay, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," I say. "I will!" I say when he gives me a questioning glance.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

**_Thanks for reading! And thanks to chocolatelover1999 who helped me write this chapter! Keep leaving those awesome reviews! You guys really make my unicorn half happy!_**


	19. All Tuckered Out

**_Hey human friends (or unicorns, depending on who you are)! I know this one is shorter than most, but it's mostly fluff. But read on anyways!_**

**_Nico_**

Hannah Grace looks almost insane. She really wants to believe this lady that showed up six years ago is going to do what she said. But I don't think she will. If she's who I think she is… it's not good. I'm hoping it has nothing to do with the Second Great Prophecy, but this lady mentioned giants. _Seven halfbloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ I really hope I'm wrong about who this woman is.

"I'm ready to go," I say to Hannah Grace, who's sitting on my bunk. "How are we going to get there?"

"The Chariot of Damnation," she says.

"The what?" I ask.

"The Chariot of Damnation," she repeats.

"Okay…"

"Do you have any drachma?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can I have one?" I passed her the gold coin. "Come on." She leads the way to Thalia's tree and outside the boundaries of camp. When we reach the road, she throws the coin into the street. She shouts, "_Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês_!" which I immediately translate into English. It means _Stop, Chariot of Damnation_. That does not sound good. The drachma sinks into the road, which no longer looks like a road. It looked like a small pool of blood. That's nice. A taxi cab erupts from the gunk. It's a weird taxi, too. It looks like it's made from smoke. The side read the Gray Sisters, which I could barely make out through my dyslexia. Yeah, I've got it, too.

"What the heck did you summon that for?" I ask.

"Just get in," she says, climbing into the back seat. "The Empire State Building, please." There isn't just one lady in the front seats. There are three. Uh oh.

"Wasp, give me the eye!" the old lady in the driver's seat says.

"No, you had it yesterday!" the one next to her says.

"But I'm driving!" she yells back.

"But Anger, you've got the tooth!" Wasp screams.

"Either way, I'm still driving!" Anger says with almost glee in her voice.

"Give me the tooth, and I'll give you the eye!"

"No, give me the tooth!" the one on the far right shouts over the others. "I get to bite the coin!"

"How about you all just shut up, or I'll send you to Hades the hard way, got it?" Hannah Grace says, removing her ring from her finger. Courage springs to full form. "Now, Anger, you give Tempest the tooth." When Anger seemed less than happy to oblige, Hannah Grace reminds her of Courage's presence. Anger rips a tooth out of her mouth and hands it to Tempest. "Good. Now Wasp, you give Anger the eye."

"But-" Wasp argues.

"No buts. Give her the eye." Wasp pulls her eye out of her head with a sickening plop.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I put in. Hannah Grace glares at me like she might turn her blade in my direction.

"Now let's get going," Hannah Grace says, settling in her seat. Wasp puts the petal to the metal and we're off at a very, very high speed.

"Why did you choose these loons when we could have shadow traveled?" I whisper in her ear, putting my arm around her.

"I didn't want you all tuckered out," she replies.

"All tuckered out?" I say, looking down at her. "You and your weird Kansas phrases."

"Yeah, just laugh at the country girl. Ha ha ha." She looks cute when she pouts.

"Empire State Building," Anger says.

"Thanks," I say, getting out of the cab. They speed off at over five hundred miles an hour. "Well," I say, looking up. "We're here."

**_Hannah Grace_**

We walk into the lobby, and find it mostly empty except for the man behind the reception desk.

"We're looking for Olympus," Nico says to the receptionist. "600th floor."

"600th floor? There is no such thing," the man behind the desk says.

"We need an audience with Zeus."

"Sorry?"

"We need an audience with Zeus," I cut in. He sits silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, but Zeus doesn't exist," he says.

"Look," Nico says. "I doubt you want a son of Hades and a daughter of Poseidon in your lobby. Just think about all the fun monsters that will come your way."

"Okay," he says, searching his desk frantically. "Put this in the security slot. Make sure no pesky mortals are in the elevator with you."

"Can do," I say, taking the key. Nico and I walk to the elevator. A random guy who looks very busy gets in with us. "Excuse me, sir, but do you mind getting off?" I say.

"Why?" he says, not looking up from his iPad.

"Because," I say. "We have a really big load coming on with us. And we're not sure there will be enough room for three people and our package. We were barely allowed for the two of us."

"Fine," he says. He walks into a wall before making it out. The doors close without anymore interference. Nico takes the key from me and slips it in the slot. A button replaces it that reads 600th floor. I jab my finger at it and up, up, up we go.

_**Thanks for reading, guys! You are really the awesomest! I've read all your reviews, and I'm working on answering everyone! So bye bye!**_


	20. An Audience With the Gods of Olympus

**_I'm so sorry that this took so long! I was at my friend's house! We went to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters! But it wasn't in theatres anymore, so we saw the Mortal Instruments: the City of Bones instead. It was awesome! Yet really freaky. Anyways, here's your chapter!_**

**_Hannah Grace_**

The elevator doors open, and I stand and stare in awe. It's magnificent. Beyond amazing. Almost everything's made of gold, and minor gods and goddesses roam around the roads. One goddess smiles and waves at me. I wave back.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Nico says. "Annabeth remodeled it after it was destroyed. So all of it is Annabeth's design."

"Remodeled? Why-"

"The Second Titan War. Olympus was destroyed by Kronos. The titan lord," he adds when I give him a questioning look.

"Oh. Well, it's beautiful." I'm beginning to have a little more respect for the irritating daughter of Athena.

"Come on," he says. "We'd better get going." We start climbing the humungous mountain in front of us. Temples sit at strange angles up and down it. It takes us at least a half an hour to get to the peak. We reach the massive temple on top.

"That is huge," I say, straining my neck to see the top.

"Yeah." We walk inside to find all of the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses already convening and in full arguing mode.

"Poseidon, you had better watch what you say and what you do! You didn't just break the oath once, you broke it twice! And not even twice, but thrice!" the one with a massive lightning bolt in his hand, wearing a blue toga says. I think that's Zeus. I mean, who else could it be?

"Look, Zeus, I didn't mean for this to happen! But I had to sire her!" the huge being next to Zeus says. He looks like a fisher man. I realize, that's my dad. The one who abandoned me and Toby. And Toby died as the result. I'm getting angrier and angrier. But I set it aside. Right now, I have a mission.

"And what about your son? The youngest?" Zeus says.

"He... He was an accident. But that doesn't mean I love him any less. And, besides, you took care of him!" Poseidon glares at Zeus.

"Took care of him?" I shout. "This is my little brother you're talking about! What happened to him?" Everyone looks at me, surprised by my being there.

"Who is she?" Zeus asks, playing dumb. Doubt it's hard.

"You know who I am! So you're the reason my brother's dead?" I say, walking up to him. "And don't even get me started on you!" I say, pointing to Poseidon. "So what were you saying about Toby?"

"Yes, you're brother is dead because of my lightning. I was fulfilling a promise. He broke his oath. Three times!" Zeus yells. "I was trying to get rid of both of you, your pesky mother as well."

"You-" I can't finish my sentence because I'm crying. "You killed my little brother?" I almost can't comprehend this. "He was only four years old!" I'm shouting now. "And I'm sure you broke whatever oath you were talking about multiple times! In the myths, you were always oogling over the mortal women! He should take care of your kids!" I sink to the ground and feel a light touch on my shoulder. I look up and see a girl, about my age. She's got silver eyes, and her dark hair is in a braid.

"It's okay, child," she says. "I'm Artemis."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I know all about her. She's probably my favorite goddess. One of the giant goddesses stands. She's got a beautiful look to her, but I know she's not Aphrodite. She's got brown eyes, and an exotic look to her.

"Husband," she says. "Let me help the child. I may be against the way she was born, but I don't hate her because of it. I can vouch for her. Take care of her. Because she obviously resents her own godly parent." She looks pointedly at Poseidon. "She can be my hero, since I have no demigods of my own."

"Hera, I can only agree to that it you can swear she won't get out of hand," Zeus says. "She would have to disregard her father, of course."

"No!" Poseidon shouts. "She's my daughter, and I won't give her up this easily! Zeus, you've killed one of my children, and Percy barely got along. You won't take her!"

"Zeus, I think allowing Hera to do this will be a wonderful choice on your part," the goddess who looks a lot like Annabeth says. I'm guessing she's Athena.

"Artemis, take the demigods out of here," Zeus says, waving a hand to her.

"Yes, Father," she says, supporting me as I stand.

"Wait!" Nico shouts. "We have to talk to you!"

"What do you want, Hades spawn?" Zeus says.

"He's not Hades spawn!" I shout, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "He's an awesome guy! Much better than you, anyways."

He runs at me, the bolt held high over his head. I stand, not flinching. "YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"he shouts at the top of his lungs. Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes across the sky.

"I can, and I will. What will you take from me? My brother? Oh wait, you already killed him. My mom? My step father? Actually, go ahead and get rid of him. Then you'd be my favorite god of all time."

"You are the most infuriating demigod I think I've ever met," Zeus says. "And that's usually a very hard title to achieve." He observes me. "You could be quite the hero, I believe." I'm taken aback by this. "You would make a nice adversary. You have courage. Standing against a god, especially a powerful one like myself, takes a lot of nerve. You seem very loyal. Almost to a fault." He looks at me with a kind of grudging respect. "Hera, you have my permission to take this child under your wing."

"She is my daughter! You can't just take her from me!" Poseidon yells.

"I can if I have her consent," Hera says. They all look to me expectantly. My thoughts turn to Toby, and the woman who offered to save him.

_"Accept this, and your brother could be saved," _a voice says in my head. This is the chance the dirt woman was talking about. She wants me to become Hera's hero.

"I will accept this offer," I say. "Under one condition. I want to remain at Camp Half-Blood. And in the Poseidon cabin, My Lady." I bow to her.

"Then you have my blessing," she says, and I feel a renewing wave go through me. "You shall be my hero, my connection to the mortal and demigod worlds. You are now my honorary daughter, the only demigod daughter of Hera." Everyone stares in silence and thinks about what has just happened.

"And may I have one request, My Lady?"

"What would that be, my child?" she asks.

"The camp borders are being eaten away, and Chiron says it can only be fixed by an immortal's intervention," I say. "If you could, perhaps, help us with this predicament, I'm sure everyone there will be eternally grateful to you." She looks at me with a loving smile as if I'm her own daughter.

"Of course, I'll help you," she says, looking to Zeus with a questioning glance. He nods his consent. "Your borders are healed, my child." I'm liking this decision already.

**_Nico_**

"What the heck did you just do?" I ask as we exit Olympus. I'm still baffled by her decision to disregard her father and become Hera's hero. Hera's only been a pain since I've met her.

"I made the right choice," Hannah Grace says, sounding very secure in her decision. Like someone, or something told her to do this. "I'm doing this for the camp."

"The camp?" I ask. "How could this help the camp?"

"It already has." The elevator doors open once again, and we're back in the mortal world. It must be about noon.

"Let's get something to eat," I suggest.

"Okay." We walk around Manhatten for a while and come across a Subways restaurant. We go in, and order. I've got a pizza sub, and Hannah Grace chooses a ham and american cheese on Italian herbs and cheese. Girls can be so complicated sometimes.

"So why is you being Hera's hero of any help to camp?" I ask as we sit.

"She saved the camp borders because I asked her to," she says. "And I think this could be very helpful for us. And me. Besides, she didn't seem that bad."

"That bad? Hera is not one of the goddesses who likes demigods," I explain. "She's never liked demigods. Probably because she can't have any of her own."

"So I'm helping a goddess with her mortal problems." She takes a bite of her sandwich, chews, and swallows. "Besides, my father didn't care. He left Toby to die. And I really don't like Zeus. But think about it! Hera's got an effect on Zeus. And now she'll plead with him on our behalf."

"On your behalf," I say. "She doesn't care about the rest of us."

"Do you have any siblings?" This takes me by surprise.

"Yeah," I reply. "I've got an older sister."

"Imagine what it would be like to loose her."

"I don't have to. Bianca's- not here anymore."

"Wait, she's dead?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, Nico!" She moves to the seat next to me, and hugs me. "I had no idea!"

"It's okay," I say, reassuring her. Or at least trying to.

"No, it's not. That was stupid of me. But you know exactly what's I went through!" In a softer tone, she asks, "How'd she die?"

"She went on a quest to free Artemis. She- there was a giant robot thing, and-"

"I get it." I didn't realize I was tearing up. She hugs me tighter. "I'm so sorry." And it sounds like she really means it. Because she's been through it. She knows what it's like. And this just makes me hug her tighter and never want to let her go.

**_Okay, so I'm going to try this next point of view. I have no idea if it will be any good, so be patient with me!_**

**_The Gods_**

They all look down at the scene unfolding beneath them. The two demigods sit at a Subways booth, hugging.

"Brother, how could you?" Poseidon says. "And Hera, why would you even offer such a thing? She's my only daughter, and you stole her away from me!"

"I only gave her another choice," Hera says. "One no other demigod has ever had. And she's different from other demigods. Almost as if... she's more powerful than any other demigod."

"She's would have been a problem to me otherwise," Zeus says. "And besides, she hates you anyways."

"But that doesn't mean you should encourage her to disown me!" Poseidon shouts. "This could tip the balance! She now has the powers of Hera and of me! Do you know what kinds of problems this could cause?"

"Of course, I do!" Zeus says. "I made this decision with careful consideration. And the child made the decision, not me."

"Hera, as long as she is under you, I will do everything I can to either win her back, or destroy her."

_What do you guys think? Keep leaving me your awesome reviews! It really makes me happy! And please send me some drawings! I haven't gotten any yet and it makes my unicorn side really sad!_


	21. Where's Percy?

**_Hey random humans! Thanks for reading! And please send me some drawings of Hannah Grace! I haven't got a single one! It makes me sad! And I noticed the time line doens't match up. So I'm changing this chapter to a few months later. _**

**_Annabeth_**

**_(Three months after Mount Olympus)_**

"We've looked everywhere! They aren't here!" Connor tells me. I refuse to believe him. Percy and Hannah Grace have to be here somewhere. They could not have just disappeared. Nico probably left with them, but he goes wherever and whenever he wants to go.

"Percy! Hannah Grace!" I desperately shout once more. "Come on, guys, this isn't funny!" I search their cabin once more.

"Annabeth, they're not here," Lily Harrison from the Iris cabin, Hannah Grace's friend says. She takes my arm and leads me to the Big House.

"Did you find them?" Chiron asks anxiously.

"No, Chiron," Lily says. "We've looked everywhere, and we've been searching all morning. They're not on the camp grounds." Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Jake Mason, Malcolm, Mark, and Pollux come in.

"Any news?" Chiron asks them.

"I found this in the Poseidon cabin," Jake says. He holds up a piece of paper. "It says, _'Percy, Nico and I went out on a small quest. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Chiron wanted us to go without anyone knowing. Sorry again, Hannah Grace.'_"

"So that's where Hannah Grace and Nico went. Where is Percy?" Malcolm muses. "Because he obviously didn't go with Hannah Grace."

"Hopefully they'll be back soon," Clarisse says. "Then they can explain." I'm just worried about Percy now. He probably went after Hannah Grace or something. But why he didn't tell me anything is beyond me. I just home he comes home soon.

**_Hannah Grace_**

Nico and I head back to camp via shadow travel after we finish out quest. After the darkness subsides, I find us standing in the Big House, surrounded by campers. Chiron sighs in relief.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Annabeth shouts.

"Didn't Percy get my note?" I ask.

"Percy's- gone missing," Lily explains. "We've been looking for you guys since after breakfast, only breaking for lunch."

"Well, you've found us. Where could Percy have gone?" I say.

"If we knew that, Percy would be here, now wouldn't he?"Annabeth says, glaring at me. "This is all your fault, you know that, right? If you hadn't left, he wouldn't have followed you."

"Who says he followed me?" I say. "Because if he had followed me, he would have contacted me. And he didn't. So this is not my fault. Anyone else got a problem with me?" I glare around the room. Nico takes me by the hand and leads me out and to my cabin. I pace for a moment before asking, "What could have happened to him?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find him, alright?" Nico says, hugging me from behind.

"Alright," I say. "I just hope he's okay."

"He will be. Percy's tough." Nico kisses my cheek softly. I turn around in his strong embrace so that I'm facing him.

"For now, we might as well do something to pass the time." I smile slyly as I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his midnight black hair. He encircles his arms tighter around my waist. One of his hands creeps up my back to my neck. I open my mouth a little and our tongues intertwine in a dance. It's amazing, and when he pulls back, I'm smiling.

"What?" he asks, looking stunned.

"Nothing." I kiss him again, and I forget about the problems at hand and Percy being missing. I smile against Nico's lips.

**_Three Days Later_**

"Hannah Grace! Hannah Grace!" Annabeth shouts as she runs to the Poseidon table where I'm eating breakfast. Percy's still missing, and Annabeth and I have grown very close over the past few days. Everyone avoids me but Lily, Annabeth, and Nico because of the whole Hera thing. It's been like that for a few months. Chiron asked for a full explanation of what happened on Olympus, and ever since, I've been the strange one, with Poseidon and Hera as godly parents.

"What?" I ask as she sits next to me, which she should not be doing. We can't sit at any table but our own. Technically, I can sit at the Hera or Poseidon tables.

"I had a dream last night," Annbeth says.

"What was said dream about?" I ask. All dreams are important. They're visions sent from many different people.

"Hera told me to go to the Grand Canyon and find the guy with one shoe. He'd lead me to Percy!"

"When do we go?"

"We? No, you should stay here."

"Annabeth, please! I have to go!" I put on my best pouting face, and she finally caves.

"Fine," she says. "We're leaving as soon as breakfast is over."

"Okay!" I hurry to finish breakfast and run to my cabin. I change and make sure Courage is securely on my finger. I'd better go tell Nico what's going on. I rush to his cabin and knock on the door. My guess is he's not awake yet. I open the door and walk in to find him asleep in one of the chairs around the fire. He probably fell asleep reading. Even though he's got dyslexia, he reads a lot. He loves escaping into other peoples' worlds and lives. I would too, but my dyslexia's much worse than his, so I watch movies instead. In fact, he watches them with me a lot.

I find a book on the arm of Nico's chair. It's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's his favorite of the series. I smile and pick it up. I put it on his bunk and kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey, Nico," I say into his ear. "Wake up." He doesn't, so I shake him a bit. He wakes up, startled, but doesn't draw his knife. When he sees that it's me, he smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says. It had become official the day before- Nico and I were now dating. I smile thinking about it.

"Morning. Annabeth and I are going to the Grand Canyon," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Annabeth had a dream sent from Hera. She told Annabeth to go to the Grand Canyon and find the boy with one shoe. He'll lead us to Percy."

"Alright. You got your sword?"

"Yes," I say, raising my hand. "I'll see you when we get back, okay?" I kiss him on the lips and head to the door. He catches me around the waist in his own signature way. "Come on, Nico, I've got to go. I think Annabeth will leave without me if I don't hurry."

"But what about my goodbye?" Nico says, smiling mischieviously.

"Goodbye," I say, pecking him on the lips. "Is that good enough for you? I've got to get going!" He reluctantly releases me.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I promise." I run out the door and to the Athena cabin. I pound on it. Annabeth answers the door.

"Let's get going," she says.

"How are we going to get there?" I ask, following her towards the hill.

"We're taking the flying chariot, and Butch is coming with us."

"Can I take Beast?"

"The pegasi have a special ability to travel in a shorter amount of time, so no."

"Okay, if you're sure I can't." We reach the chariot, and climb aboard.

"We're off," Butch says, taking the reins.

**_Thanks for reading! And keep leaving me those reviews! But try not to threaten me! I got one from Flo241 that said, "KEEP WRITING OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Please avoid these types of comments, because they only discourage me to write! Thanks!_**


	22. That Can't Be Good

**_Hey unicorns! I don't really have anything special to say this chapter, but here it is!_**

**_Nico_**

I can't believe Percy's gone missing. But I'm going to do whatever I can to help. I'm going to the Underworld to help look for him. I bet someone down there will have seen him.

"Chiron!" I say as I enter the Big House. "I'm going to the Underworld. I'll see if anyone knows anything about where Percy is."

"Alright, but be careful," he says. "IM me whenever you can."

"Okay. Tell Hannah Grace where I went, would you?" I say, dissolving into shadow.

**_Hannah Grace_**

The pegasi take off into the air, and I wave to Lily far below. She wanted to come, but Annabeth said it was hard enough on the pegasi with only the three of us. I look back up to the open sky ahead.

"So how does this faster travel work?" I ask, because at the pace we're going, I could have kept up just fine on Beast.

"We need to get a bit closer to our destination before we go into speed mode," Butch says. He's nice enough, and he usually avoids me.

"Okay," I say, holding on for dear life. The back of the chariot is open, and I don't exactly feel like falling to my death today. Not a dramatic enough way to die, if you ask me.

We ride in silence for about half an hour. All I can hear is the wind whistling in my ears and the pegasi as they grunt and fly.

_"You guys doing okay?" _I ask them.

_"We'll have enough energy to make two trips in speed mode. But that's it. And we can only carry a few more people. Maybe not even that," _the lead pegasus replies. I think his name is Hannibal. And no, not like Hannibal Lector. Like the little town on the banks of the Mississippi River in Missouri.

"Annabeth, the pegasi can only make two fast things and they can only carry a few more people," I tell her.

"Alright, Butch, I think we're close enough now," she tells him. "Let's get going." I feel the pegasi tense and everything becomes a blur. I can't see anything for a few minutes, then it all goes away. I see the Grand Canyon in the distance, and a storm gathering around it, like it's the center of the storm.

"That can't be good," I say aloud, to no one in particular. We ride towards it and see three teenagers and a satyr fighting some kind of storm spirits. One of them just fell off the bridge that was closing the gap from one side of the canyon to the other. She's holding on, but apparently not doing good. She falls, and I can hear her screaming from here. Another is being pulled up by the storm spirits into the clouds when the satyr knocks him free of the monster's grasp. He falls safely onto the bridge. The last boy drops a sword, runs to the edge, and jumps after the girl.

"What the heck is he doing?" I shout. "He's only going to get himself killed!"

I see him again, now flying, yeah _flying_ back up with the girl in his arms. We swoop in to the skywalk, and I hear one of them say, "Look up and tell me if those are flying horses." Annabeth and I jump off the chariot before it has finished landing.

"Where is he?" she demands. I stand behind her, examining the group. They all look around the same age, probably fifteen or sixteen.

"Where's who?" one of the boys asks. He's got blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

Annabeth frowned at him like he said something wrong. "What about Gleeson? Where's your protector, Coach Hedge?"

"He got taken by some… tornado things," the other boy says. He looks almost like an elf, with brown eyes and hair to match.

"Venti," Blondie says. "Storm spirits."

"What the heck is that?" I ask. Annabeth glares at me.

"You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term," she says to the teenagers.

"Who are you, and what happened?" I ask.

The blonde, who introduces himself as Jason, explains what happened. At some point, Butch comes over and stands next to Annabeth. I'm still behind both of them, just listening.

"No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer!" Annabeth says, frustrated.

"Annabeth," I say. "Look." I point to Jason's feet. He was missing his left shoe.

"The guy with the one shoe," says Butch. "He's the answer."

"No, guys," Annabeth insists. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glares at me, then at the sky as though it has done something wrong. "What have you done with him?" she screams.

"Annabeth, calm down. We will find him," I assure her. "He's not dead. I know that much."

The skywalk shudders and the pegasi whinny.

"Annabeth, we gotta leave," Butch says. "Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

"Fine," Annabeth fumes. She glares at Jason with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later." She marches toward the chariot.

"But the pegasi can't carry six people in that carriage!" I say. "That's too many!"

"Do you have another plan?" Butch asks.

"I… I think so. You guys go ahead. I'm going to try something. If I can't get back, I'll IM someone," I say.

"What's her problem?" Piper asks. "What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agrees.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch says. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her._" Jason gestures towards Annabeth. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

"She won't. Not unless you do something worthy of being killed," I say, smiling. "Reminds me of my first day."

"Annabeth's okay," Butch says. "You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to the answer to her problem.

"What problem?" Piper asks.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing for three days," Butch explains. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asks.

"Her boyfriend, and my brother," I say. "His name's Percy Jackson. I'll see you guys back at camp." I walk away from them, because I don't think I trust Jason. He seems too familiar with all this stuff to me. He has a sword for heaven's sake. He's got to know about his origin, right? Apparently not.

I think I know how I'm going to get home. I just hope I don't kill myself in the process.

Okay, now if I can use my powers, it will hopefully transport me home. I tried this once or twice at camp. I wondered if I had any powers kind of like shadow travel that I could use. I accidentally transported myself to Nico's cabin. Whoops. I'm not sure if I can transport myself that far, but I'm going to try.

But I'd better hurry before some other monster smells me. I focus solely on returning home, and I think about transporting myself there. I see a bright flash of colors, like peacock feathers almost, and I find myself standing on top of the Poseidon cabin. Not exactly what I meant to do. I feel really tired now, but I go looking for Nico anyways. He's not in his cabin, but that doesn't surprise me. I begin walking towards the Big House.

"Hannah Grace!" Lily shouts to me. I smile and wait for her to catch up. "Where's Annabeth and Percy?"

"Percy wasn't there. But there were three demigods. So I couldn't ride in the chariot. I transported myself here with some Hera power I got from her," I say.

"Well, I think that's them coming in now," she says, pointing to the sky. It's them alright, but one of the chariot wheels is on fire, and they're heading for the lake.

"Uh oh. That can't be good." We run towards the canoe lake.

_**Thanks for reading guys! Keep leaving me those uplifting reviews! Love you guys!**_


	23. Where Were We?

**_Hey random humans! Just though I'd let you know- I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible. So I'm changing some people's lines and everything, but I'm trying to stick to the main story line! So here goes nothing! Read on my minions._**

**_Hannah Grace_**

Lily and I run to the lake. The chariot smashes into the water, and steam rushes through the air.

"Oh, crap," I say, jumping into the water. I look around for the teenagers who were on the chariot. I see the nymphs helping Piper and Leo. I can't find Annabeth or Butch, so I'm guessing they're out of the water. I see Jason far below me, and the nymphs completely ignoring him. He's trying to swim up, but he's obviously not a very experienced swimmer. I swim towards him, and when I wrap my hands around his chest, he freaks out. He needs to calm down! I'm trying to help! I start kicking towards the surface. Come on, water, help me out of here. I feel the water move me up, and we shoot out of the lake onto the beach. Jason coughs up water, and looks at me. I'm dry like usual. A camper brings over a big drying thingy, and Jason is dry in a few seconds.

"Thanks. You saved my life," he says sticking out his hand. I ignore it, and walk to Lily, who's staring in awe.

"Why did you just ignore the hot guy you just saved?"she asks. "I mean, he's lovely."

"Because," I say. "I don't trust him. He knows too much. Or at least he acts like he knows too much."

"So? He's hot."

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl."

"Do not!"

"You always do!" I hear a collective gasp around me, and look towards Leo. I see a strange red light bathe the crowd, and gasp myself. Above Leo's head was a blazing hammer.

"That," Annabeth says, "is claiming."

"What'd I do?" Leo says, backing up towards the lake. "Is my hair on fire?" he shouts, looking above his head. He ducks, but the symbol follows him.

"This can't be good," Butch mutters. "The curse-"

"Butch, shut up," Annabeth and I say in unison.

"Leo, you've just been claimed-" Annabeth begins.

"By a god," Jason finishes. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

Everyone looks at him in shock and amazement- except me. I look at him suspiciously and Lily elbows me in the stomach. I walk over to Annabeth. "I don't trust him," I whisper only loud enough for her to hear.

"Jason," she says, ignoring me, "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," he admits.

"Vulcan?" Leo demands. "I don't even LIKE Star Trek. What are you talking about?" I roll my eyes.

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth explains.

"He's the god of blacksmiths and fires," I finish.

The hammer fades, and Leo says, "The god of what? Who?" Idiot.

Annabeth turns to Will and says, "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth," he responds.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asks. "And I'm not a Vulcan!" I laugh a little at that.

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will puts a hand on his shoulder and takes him towards the cabins.

Annabeth turns back to Jason, eyeing him suspiciously. She studies him for a while. I step back and let her do her work. I look to Piper. She'd be fairly pretty if she would cut her hair right, not like a two year old. But she's still pretty none the less. She seems spunky, and careful. I like her.

"Hold out your arm," she finally says. Jason holds it out and there's a tattoo upon his forearm. A dozen straight lines, and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR. Where have I heard that before? It sounds familiar.

"I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth says, looking puzzled.

"Where'd you get them?" I ask.

Jason shakes his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

Everyone tries to get a good look at the marks. They seem to bother everyone. But now I'm getting pushed almost literally into Jason, and everyone's talking and screaming.

"Everybody shut up!" I yell. My voice overpowers everyone, and every camper takes a step back. "I don't know what your problems are, but back off!" I feel the need to defend the new campers, because no one defended me. "He is a person like you! How would you like it if someone did this to you?" Everyone goes silent.

"Those looked burned into your skin," Annabeth says, breaking the silence.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winces like he's got a head ache or something. "I mean… I think so. I don't remember."

Once again, everyone goes silent, waiting for Annabeth's decision.

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth says. "Would you-"

"Absolutely," Drew says, stepping forward and grabbing Jason's arm. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's an… interesting guy." She looks to Piper smugly.

"No, you won't," I say. No one wants to argue with an angry daughter of Poseidon. And Drew knows about that from experience. I don't want to see this guy taken advantage of by Drew- even if I don't like him. Drew looks ready to argue when I pull my ring off my finger. Her eyes widen in fright as Courage springs into full form in my hand. I point the tip at her throat and say, "Want to argue?"

She flees the scene like she's being chased by wild dogs.

"Um… Thanks?" Jason says as I lead him towards the Big House.

"That's what you should be saying," I spit out.

"May I ask your name? I mean, you know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Hannah Grace," I say, putting out my hand. "Daughter of Poseidon." He looks at me questioningly at first, but then takes my hand and moves his up and down. I lead him onward to the Big House when he looks almost scared of it. "This is the Big House. Camp Headquarters." I hear Drew behind me.

"Do you really like that girl?" she pouts. "Oh, please, tell me you are not dating the Dumpster Queen."

"You mean Piper?" he says. "Um…"

She rolls her eyes. "Let me help you decide, sweetie. You can do better. A guy with your looks and obvious talent?"

I decide to let this play out. Drew's staring at a spot over Jason's head, and he notices.

"You're waiting for a sign," he guesses. "Like what popped over Leo's head.

"What? No! Well… yes. I mean, from what I heard, you're pretty powerful, right? You're going to be important at camp, so I figure your parent will claim you right away. And I'd love to see that. I wanna be with you every step of the way! So is your mom or dad the god? Please tell me it's not your mom. I would hate it if you were an Aphrodite kid."

"Why?"

"Then you'd be my half brother, silly! You can't date somebody from you own cabin. Yuck!"

"But aren't all gods related?" Jason asks. I'm silently growing more annoyed with this conversation. "So isn't everybody here your cousin or something?"

"Aren't you cute! Sweetie, the godly side of you family doesn't count except for your parent. So anybody from another cabin, their fair game!"

That's when I get mad.

And when I get mad, it's never a good thing for the person on the other end.

**_Jason_**

There's a wild fire in Hannah Grace's eyes as she once again pulls her ring off her finger and it elongates into a bronze sword. She's pretty scary for being only… what is she, twelve? I would hate to make her angry.

"Fair game?" she screams at Drew. Drew looks downright terrified. I don't blame her. "Nothing is fair when you're involved!" She swings her sword inches from Drew's abdomen, and Drew yelps in fright. "Back off! Just because no one in camp is stupid enough to date you doesn't mean the new kids are dumb! You just… have an aura of disgusting! And your perfume doesn't help!" She puts the tip of the sword against Drew's throat. "So, if you value your life, lay OFF!" When she yells off, she pushes Drew to the ground. Drew scrambles to get up and away, and she awkwardly runs back to the cabins.

"Now," Hannah Grace says. "Where were we?"

**_Thanks for reading this! And I've got one drawing of Hannah Grace (along with my own) that I really like! Thank you Flo241!_**


	24. That's Cheery

**_Ok, guys. I've got to explain something to those who obviously don't pay attention to detail. A guest left a review telling me to call Hannah Grace just Hannah. They also said they didn't know what I was going to do about Hannah Grace and Jason having the same last name. Let me clarify; her FIRST name is Hannah Grace. As in, that's the ENTIRE name. Her last name is FREDRICKSON, okay? Her name is Hannah Grace, just like you would say Emily Rose, or Anna Marie, or any names like that. So please stop saying stuff about that. _**

**_One more thing. I noticed the time line doesn't match up with the other chapters. So I made a time adjustment; I suggest you go read the Where's Percy? chapter and on again, so you know what got changed._**

**_Now, on to the story. Read on, my minions!_**

**_Jason_**

Hannah Grace looks to me as if nothing ever happened. Her brother's disappearance is obviously harder on her than she's letting on.

"Come on, you've got to meet Chiron," she says as leads me to the big blue house with a wrap-around porch. The weather vane on top points in the opposite direction, like it's saying _Turn around while you still can._ I open the door, and she goes in, mumbling a quiet "Thanks," as she walks inside. I follow.

I'm not sure what to make of the kid in front of me. There's no way she's older than thirteen, but she acts like she's been through quite a lot in her short life. She's got her long black hair in a braid down her shoulder, and vicious green eyes, like emeralds. She's got delicate features. I guess some people would say she's pretty.

She presses a button on the hilt of her sword and it shrinks back into a ring with a blue and green stone that she slips onto her finger.

She looks at me suspiciously, and I get the feeling she doesn't trust me. But I don't remember anything, so I don't know why she wouldn't trust me. I have a feeling, like an instinct, telling me to trust her. But that means I'll have to earn her trust for that to be useful to me. But you know, she kind of looks familiar… I wince in pain as my head feels like something just exploded inside it. I fall to the ground.

"Jason?!" I hear from above. "Medic! Somebody?" The throbbing passes and I stand again.

"I'm… I'm okay," I say. That was weird. I feel like I almost remembered something. And I was thinking about Hannah Grace. "Hannah Grace, do you know anyone named Jason?"

"Umm… No, why?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Nothing."

"Wait!" she says, thinking hard. "My friend Isabelle, her cousin's name is Jason! He went missing when he was two, though, so I doubt it could be you." I sigh in disappointment. I hear footsteps- no, hooves from the house. I turn and almost trip over myself trying to move back. Because coming from around the corner is a guy on a horse. No, that guy _is_ the horse. Oh, crap.

He smiles until he looks at me. Then his face goes sheet white and he declares, "You… You should be dead."

"This is Chiron. He's usually much nicer than this," Hannah Grace says.

Chiron orders- well, technically invites me into the house.

"Go back to your cabin, Hannah Grace," he says, glaring at the girl.

"No," she says, rather defiantly. "I want to stay. He's obviously important. And he's the way to find Percy. So, no, I'm staying right here." She crosses her arms over her chest like she's preparing for an argument. But Chiron gives in.

"Fine," he says. "Just behave." He trots over to the empty wheelchair on the porch. He slips himself carefully into the huge box that springs forth, and a set of fake human legs pop out the front. I imagine truck noises- beep, beep, beep- as he backs up. Now Chiron looks like a regular guy with a handicap.

"Follow me," he says. "We have lemonade."

The living room looks like a vinery. Grapevines have taken over the walls and ceiling. A Pac-Man game sits in one corner. Then above the fire place is a leopard head that looks almost real. I go to touch it when it snarls.

"Ahh!" I scream, backing away.

"Now, Seymour," Chiron chides. "Jason is a friend. Behave yourself." Hannah Grace silently laughs at me from behind Chiron. I glare at her.

"That thing is alive!" I say.

Chiron looks through a side pocket on his wheelchair and pulls out a Snausage bag. He throws one the leopard's way, and he snatches it up, licking his lips.

"You must excuse the décor," Chiron says. "All this was a parting gift from our old director before he was recalled to Mount Olympus. He thought it would help us remember him."

"Mr. D has a strange sense of humor," Hannah Grace puts in.

"Mr. D?" I say. "Dionysus?"

"Mmm hmm." Chiron pours everyone a lemonade, his hands slightly shaking. "As for Seymour, well, Mr. D liberated him from a Long Island garage sale. The leopard is Mr. D's sacred animal, you see, and Mr. D was appalled that someone would stuff such a noble creature. He decided to grant it life, on the assumption that life as a mounted head was better than no life at all. I must say it's a kinder fate than Seymour's previous owner got."

"If he's only a head," Hannah Grace muses, "where does the food go when he eats?"

"Better not to ask. Please sit," Chiron says, pointing to the leather couch across from him.

I take some lemonade, though my stomach doesn't feel too good. Hannah Grace leans on the wall next to me.

"So, Jason," he says, "would you mind telling me-ah- where you're from?"

"He can't remember anything, Chiron," Hannah Grace puts in.

"I wish I knew, though," I say. I tell him everything that happened from the bus to crashing into the lake, and Hannah Grace saving my life. Chiron's a pretty good listener, and so is Hannah Grace. When I finish, the old man sips his lemonade.

"I see," Chiron says. "And you must have questions for me."

"Only one," I admit. "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?"

"My boy, do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?" he asks, sitting forward.

"No," I say. "Nothing."

**_Hannah Grace_**

"Do you know where you are?" Chiron asks. "Do you understand what this place is, and who I am?" I lean on the wall and study the interrogation taking place in the living room.

"You're Chiron the centaur," Jason says. "I'm guessing you're the same one from the old stories, who used to train the Greek heroes like Heracles. This is a camp for demigods, children of the Olympian gods."

"How did you know that?" I ask aloud, and receive a glare from Chiron.

"So you believe those gods still exist?" he continues.

"Yes," Jason says immediately. "I mean, I don't think we should worship them or sacrifice chickens to them or anything, but they're still around because they're a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the center of power shifts- like they moved from Ancient Greece to Rome."

Chiron starts talking in some language I'm not familiar with, and Jason answers in the same language.

"Quis erat-" Jason falters, and starts speaking English again. "What was that?"

Seymour snarls, and my head starts to throb. I fall to the ground just as Jason had not half an hour before. I'm overwhelmed by a memory.

_I see Toby sitting on the couch and I'm in front of him, playing. He's only an infant, so I can't be more than five years old. I'm playing with him when he starts to cry. I scoop him up in my arms and start singing. It's the language Chiron and Jason were speaking in._

_Come to the river_

_And lay down your head_

_Get a rest_

_Dream dreams all day long_

_And when the night comes_

_I will be there_

_I'll be there_

_To hold you all night long_

_So lay down your head_

_Close your eyes tight_

_And we'll fly away_

_Safe and sound_

_When I finish singing, Toby is asleep in my lap. _

I come back to the present and see Jason and Chiron staring at me.

"I'm… I'm fine," I say, standing awkwardly. "Continue."

"You know Latin," Chiron observes. "Most demigods recognize a few phrases of course. It's in their blood, but not as much as Ancient Greek. None can speak Latin fluently without practice."

Jason seems to think this over. Mental note: talk to Chiron about weird flashback later.

"I taught your namesake, you know, the original Jason. He had a hard path," Chiron says. "I've seen many heroes come and go. Occasionally, they have happy endings. Mostly, they don't. It breaks my heart, like losing a child each time one of my pupils dies. But you- you are not like any pupil I've ever taught. Your presence here could be a disaster."

"That's cheery," I say.

"Thanks," Jason adds. "You must be an inspiring teacher."

"I'm sorry, my boy. But it's true. I had hoped after Percy's success-"

"Percy Jackson, you mean. Annabeth's boyfriend, and Hannah Grace's brother, the one who's missing."

Chiron nods, and they both give me sympathetic glances. I miss Percy, even if I've only known him a few months, but I don't like being treated like I'm a fragile china doll who's about to break.

"I hoped after he succeeded in the Titan War and saved Mount Olympus, we might have some peace. I might be able to enjoy one final triumph, a happy ending, perhaps retire quietly. I should have known better. The last chapter approaches, just as it did before. The worst is yet to come."

In the corner, I hear the pew-pew-pew-pew-pew like a Pac-Man just died.

"What? What's worse than that?" I ask. "Chiron, what aren't you telling us?"

"Ohh-kay," Jason says. "So- last chapter, happened before, worst yet to come. Sounds fun, but can we go back to the part where I'm supposed to be dead? I don't like that part."

"I'm afraid I can't explain, my boy. I swore on the River Styx and on all things sacred that I would never…" Chiron frowns. "But you're here, in violation of the same oath. That too, should not be possible. I don't understand. Who would've done such a thing? Who-"

Seymour howls, and freezes, with his mouth half open. The game stops beeping. The fire stops crackling, and it looks like glass.

"Whoa," I say. "What just happened?" I step closer to Jason. He seems to know what he's doing.

"Chiron?" he asks. "What's going-"

Chiron's frozen too. Jason jumps off the couch, but Chiron keeps staring at the same spot. He's not blinking, or breathing.

"Jason…" I mumble. "What the heck-"

_Jason, _a voice says. I jump out of my skin, and grab his arm. A dark mist boils out of Seymour's mouth.

Jason digs a golden coin out of his pocket. With a quick flip, it's suddenly a sword. I yank my ring off my finger, but I'm shaking too much to be much of a threat.

The mist takes form of a woman in black robes. I can't see her face, because folds of cloth cover it. But I can see her eyes. They look almost glow in the dark. She wears some kind of animal fur over her shoulders.

_Would you attack your patron?_ the woman chides. _Lower your sword._

"Patron?" I say.

"To you, I'm a second mother. Hello, my child," she says to me. Hera?

"Who are you?" Jason demands. "How did you-"

_Our time is limited, children. My prison grows stronger by the hour. It took me a full month to gather enough energy to work even the smallest magic through its bonds. I've managed to bring you here, but now I have little time left, and even less power. This may be the last time I can speak to you._

"You're in prison?" Jason asks. "Look, I don't know you, and you're not my patron."

_You know me,_ she insists. _I have known you, Jason, since your birth. _

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

_No, you don't, _she agreed. _That was also necessary. Long ago, your father gave me you life as a gift to placate my anger. He named you Jason, after my favorite mortal. You belong to me._

"Whoa," Jason says. "I don't belong to anyone."

_Now is the time to pay your debt, _she says._ Find my prison. Free me, or their king will rise from the earth, and I will be destroyed. You will never retrieve your memory._

"Is that a threat? You _took_ my memories?"

_You have until sunset on the solstice, Jason. Four short days. Do not fail me. As for you, Hannah Grace,_ she says, looking to me. _You have an entirely different challenge ahead of you. And I know exactly what she has offered you, so I shall offer you the same. Go back to the day he died. You can save him, along with your precious son of the dead. He's in trouble as well, but you must return to that day. Go now, my child. Find him. You'll know how to get there. _With that, she dissolves, and the mist returns to the leopard's mouth. I'm out of the room before time even unfreezes.


	25. Coming, Mother!

**_Hey, unicorns! Sorry I'm posting this so late, but I had a soccer game today after school, and didn't come home until nine. But we won our game 3-0! GO PATRIOTS! _**

**_Anyways, here's the chapter:_**

**_Hannah Grace_**

I run as fast as I can towards my cabin. I search through my belongings, throwing clothes over my shoulder, creating quite the mess. I finally find my necklace. It's a blue stone that looks like a sea horse with gold rimming it's delicately carved features. It's the one present I got from my dad. He came back when I was five, and nine months later, Toby was born. He didn't live with us, but he was there for one week. During that week, he gave me this necklace.

"Don't lose it," he told me, "and always carry it with you, no matter where you go. It has…" He paused to think about what to say. "It has special powers that will protect you and some that will help you. When the time comes, you can put it on. But not a moment before." With that, he disappeared and left the scent of the sea behind him. I think I know what I can use this for. I'm hoping that I can use it to go back in time, to the day Toby died. Hera said that I can save him, and Nico. I don't know where Nico went, but if I do this, I can save them both. I can get my little brother back, and save my boyfriend from whatever it is he's gotten himself into.

I bite my lower lip thinking about what he could have done. He could be in big trouble. And he could be dead.

And Percy could be in huge trouble, and he may not be able to contact anyone. Or he could be dead, too. I shudder just thinking about it. These two boys, they're my life now. I love Evan, and Isabelle, and Jill, but they don't live in the world I do. They wouldn't get this- this situation I'm in. They would try to understand, but they wouldn't be able to. And I'm definitely not going to put them in danger because of me. No, it's better that I stay away from them to keep them safe. My thoughts turn to my mother. The scared look on her face months ago, on the television. I never did go home. We were just too busy here. I've got to go visit them. I can only imagine how worried she is. But I have to wonder if she's given up. I don't know. She might have. She might still be looking for me. I hope that's the truth.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I shout in that general direction, holding the necklace in my hand, and getting ready to put it on. I see Lily's head poke through the crack she's made between the door and the frame.

"There's something you're going to want to see," she says, stepping into the cabin. By the look on her face, I know whatever she needs to show me isn't good.

"What's wrong?" I ask, clutching the necklace in my sweaty palm. I'm nervous. What if they got news that Percy or Nico are dead? What if… What if something attacked the camp, and killed everyone? Now I'm just letting my imagination get out of hand. I take a deep breath, and gather my composure. Lily grabs the remote and flips on the T.V. The news comes on, and I see a crime scene. Two dead, mangled bodies lie in the middle of the wreckage of a two story house. A huge, ragged hole in one side of the wall is big enough for a giant to get through. In fact, it looks like a giant _did_ go through the wall.

"I'm here at the Bush's house in Hartville, Kansas. I'm sure everyone watching has heard of the girl who went missing three months ago, Hannah Grace Fredrickson, correct? Well, this family doesn't seem to have very much luck. Behind me is where the Bush's used to live peacefully for at least six years. The police have indeed confirmed that the bodies found were those of Mark Bush and his wife Breanna."

"No, no, no," I mumble, not sure if I'm about to cry or scream. I'm in denial, and I know it. But I can't accept the fact that my mom is gone. My mom. The only one who knew Toby like I did. The only connection I had left to him. My last true family that I've known my whole life. And she's my mother. She conceived me, watched after me. She can't just be _gone_. "This cannot be happening."

"I'm so sorry, Hannah Grace," Lily says, patting my shoulder. "I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything." I feel like I've just been hit in the gut with a wrecking ball. "How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Not the best thing to say to a person who just lost a loved one. I can't take it anymore. I race out of the cabin, towards Thalia's tree. Tears are streaming down my face, and they get caught up in the wind. No, no, no. If I go home, I'll find her, sitting at her desk, writing something for one of her many cases. But there is no home to go back to. My entire family is dead, and I know there's some divine being to blame. I stop at the top of the hill, searching. For somewhere to hide, to run. For a familiar face. For my friends I left back home. For my brother. No, I haven't lost my entire family. Not yet. Percy's still alive. I know he must be. He can't be dead. Just missing, like I was. I wipe away my tears. And I turn to camp, even more determined than I was before to find my missing brother.

"Annabeth!" I yell, running through camp. "Annabeth!" I hurry to the Big House and charge in. Apparently, it's obvious to everyone that I've been crying, because Annabeth comes to me right away.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asks, hugging me like the older sister I never had, the mother I just lost. I start to cry a little once again.

"My- my mom," I stutter. "She's dead."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel Dare says, moving away from the unconscious girl on the couch. It's Piper. Jason's leaning next to her, looking at her with such concern I know he likes her. Even if he doesn't know himself.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"When Juno- sorry, Hera came and spoke to us, she also spoke to Piper," Jason says, rubbing his hands together nervously. "She took over Rachel, and- and she's been unconscious ever since."

"Oh my." I lean next to him, and put my hand on his, trying to calm him down. I take a closer look at her. "Let me try something." I take my necklace, still held tight in my left hand, and put it around Piper's neck. It doesn't do anything. "Okay, that didn't work."

"Jason, we'd better go to Cabin Fifteen," Annabeth says, waving Jason over. He looks reluctant to leave Piper.

"It's okay, Jason," I reassure him. "Rachel will take good care of her." He unwillingly stands and follows Annabeth out the door. I follow him.

"So what are we going to Cabin Fifteen for?" I ask.

"I think they may be able to help Jason get his memory back," Annabeth says. She leads the way to the cabin.

"You think this is my parent's cabin?" Jason asks.

"No," Annabeth replies. "This is the cabin for Hypnos, the god of sleep."

"Then why-"

"You've forgotten everything," she says. "If there's any god who can help us figure out memory loss, it's Hypnos."

We walk in to find Clovis and two of his siblings fast asleep, a warm fire in the hearth, and soft violin music playing from somewhere above.

Jason looks like he's about to fall asleep. This cabin's got that kind of effect. I nudge him and say, "Snap out of it." He looks startled.

"Cabin Fifteen does that to everyone," Annabeth warns him. "If you ask me, this place is even more dangerous than the Ares cabin. At least with Ares, you can learn where the land mines are."

"Land mines?" Jason asks, bewildered. I silently laugh.

Annabeth walks over to Clovis and shakes his shoulder. "Clovis! Wake up!"

"Clovis!" I shout as I shake him harder. I slap him a few times, and Annabeth knocks on his forehead about six times.

Wh-wh-what?" Clovis complains, yawning. Annabeth, Jason, and I yawn as well.

"Stop that!" Annabeth says. "We need your help."

"I was sleeping."

"You're _always_ sleeping," I put in.

"Good night," he says, laying his head on his pillow. Annabeth quickly yanks his pillow out from under him.

"That's not fair," Clovis said meekly. "Give it back." He weakly reaches for the pillow.

"First help," Annabeth says. "Then sleep."

Clovis sighs, then says, "Fine, What?"

Annabeth explains Jason's memory situation. I have to smack him a few times to keep him awake.

He must be pretty pumped up, because after Annabeth finishes he doesn't fall asleep.

"So you don't remember anything, huh?" Clovis asks Jason.

"Just impressions," he says. "Feelings, like…"

"Yes?" Clovis says, impatiently waiting.

"Like I know I shouldn't be here. At his camp. I'm in danger."

"Hmm. Close your eyes." Jason looks questioningly at me and Annabeth, and we nod our consent. He closes his eyes. I sit on one of the chairs, studying him while Clovis works. I have no idea what he's doing, but he looks strange while doing it. Jason sits in a light sleep. He starts to look transparent as time goes on.

"What is happening?" I ask, moving to sit next to Jason. I try to touch his shoulder, but my hand passes right through. "What-"

Annabeth shushes me and makes me move back to my seat.

"It's serious, all right," Clovis says. Jason wakes once again.

"What happened?" Jason asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," I say.

"How long-" he begins.

"Just a few minutes," Annabeth says. "But it was tense."

"You seemed to almost dissolve," I say.

"Usually," Clovis says, "memories are lost for a good reason. They sink under the surface like dreams, and with a good sleep, I can bring them back. But this…"

"Lethe?" Annabeth asks.

"No," Clovis says. "Not even Lethe."

"Lethe?" Jason and I say in unison.

Clovis points to a tree branch dripping drops that look like milk above the fireplace. "The River Lethe is in the Underworld. It dissolves your memories, wipes your mind clean permanently. That's the branch of a poplar tree from the Underworld, dipped into the Lethe. It's the symbol of my father, Hypnos. Lethe is not a place you want to go swimming."

"Percy went there once," Annabeth says. "He told me it was powerful enough to wipe the mind of a Titan."

"But…" Jason say, "that's not my problem?"

"No," Clovis agrees. "Your mind wasn't wiped, and your memories weren't buried. They've been stolen."

"Stolen?" Jason says. "How?"

"A god," Clovis says. "Only a god would have this kind of power."

"We know that," says Jason. "It was Juno. But how did she do it, and why?"

"Juno?" Clovis asks.

"He means Hera," I say.

"For some reason, Jason like the Roman names," Annabeth adds.

"Hmm," Clovis muses.

"What?" Jason asks. "Does that mean something."

"Hmm," Clovis says, and now he's snoring.

"Clovis!" Jason yells.

"What? What?" His eyes flutter open. "We were talking about pillows, right? No, gods. I remember. Greek and Roma. Sure, could be important."

"But they're the same gods," Annabeth says.

"Just different names," I finish.

"Not exactly," Clovis says.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Jason eagerly leans forward, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." Clovis yawns. "Some gods are only Roman. Like Janus, or Pompana. But even the major Greek gods- it's not just their names that changed when they moved to Rome. Their appearances changed. Their attributes changed. They even had slightly different personalities."

"But…" Annabeth falters. "Okay, so maybe people saw them differently through the centuries. That doesn't change who they are."

"Sure it does." Clovis begins to fall asleep again, and I snap my fingers under his nose.

"Coming, Mother!" he yelps. "I mean… Yeah, I'm awake. So, um, personalities. The gods change to reflect their host cultures. You know that, Annabeth. I mean, these days, Zeus likes tailored suits, reality television, and that Chinese food place on East Twenty-eight Street, right?" I scowl at the mention of the god of Olympus. "It was the same in Roman times, and the gods were Roman almost as long as they were Greek. It was a big empire, lasted for centuries. So of course their Roman aspects are still a big part of their character."

"Makes sense," Jason and I say in unison once again. That's starting to freak me out.

"But how do you know all this, Clovis?" Annabeth asks skeptically.

"Oh, I spend a lot of time dreaming. I see the gods there all the time- always shifting forms. Dreams are fluid, you know. You can-" At this point, I ignore his ramblings. Roman gods seem just as real to me as Greek gods. Are they really the same gods, only different forms? They seem too different from each other to me.

"Nice guy," I hear Annabeth says. "But I still don't understand what it has to do with Jason."

"Neither do I," Clovis says. "But if Hera took your memory, only she can give it back. And if I had to meet the queen of the gods, I'd hope she was more in a Hera mood that a Juno mood. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Thanks Clovis," she says, throwing the pillow at him. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Can I get room service?" Clovis yawned and stumbled into his bunk. "I feel like…zzz…" He collapses head first into his pillow.

"Won't he suffocate?" Jason asks.

"He'll be fine," Annabeth says. "But I'm beginning to think that you are in serious trouble."

"I'll… I'll meet up with you guys at dinner, kay?" I say, absently walking out the door towards my cabin. They look at me questioningly before walking towards the pavilion. Why can I speak in both Latin and Greek? What the heck is going on?

**_Thanks so much for reading this! Keep on leaving me those awesome reviews! They make me feel SPECIAL! Like Special Ed! Ha ha, love you guys!_**


	26. Poor Piper

**_Hey unicorns! I hadn't thought about this before, but I'm going to say it, just in case anyone thought I owned this. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OTHER THAT HANNAH GRACE! Just thought I'd clarify. _**

**_I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So here it is!_**

**_Piper_**

I wake up after having an awful dream. The giant, Enceladus, has her father. Wonderful. My chest hurts, and it's hard to breath. I reach down and my hand closes around the hilt of the dagger Annabeth had given to her- Katropis. It had belonged to Helen of Troy. Now it's mine.

I guess Camp Half-Blood hadn't been a dream.

"How are you feeling?" a girl asks. I see Rachel Dare sitting next to me. The girl I had met before at the Grand Canyon, Hannah Grace I think, sits directly to her right deep in thought.

"Where-" I begin, but freeze when I see the guy at the door.

He looks like a typical surfer- you know, except for the fact that he's covered in eyeballs.

"That's Argus," Rachel says, "our head of security. He's just keeping an eye on things… so to speak."

Argus nods, and winks at me.

"Where-" I try once more, but I can't talk for some reason.

"You're in the Big House," Rachel explains. "Camp offices. We brought you here when you collapsed."

"You grabbed me," I remember. "Hera's voice-"

"I'm so sorry about that," Rachel says. "Believe me, it was _not_ my idea to get possessed. Chiron healed you with some nectar-"

"Nectar?"

"The drink of the gods. In small amounts, it heals demigods, if it doesn't- ah- burn you to ashes."

"Oh. Fun."

Rachel leans forward anxiously. "Do you remember your vision?" At first, I think she's talking about the dream the giant sent me, but then realize she's talking about Hera's cabin.

"Something's wrong with the goddess," I remember. "She told me to free her, like she's trapped. She mentioned the earth swallowing us, and a fiery one, and something about the solstice."

Argus looks like he's about to cry.

"Hera created Argus," Rachel explains. "He's actually very sensitive when it comes to her safety. We're trying to keep him from crying, because last time that happened… well, it caused quite a flood."

Argus grabs whole bunches of Kleenex, and starts wiping eyes all over his body.

"So…" Piper says, forcing herself to look away from Argus. "What's happened to Hera?"

"We're not sure," Rachel says. "Annabeth and Jason were here for you, by the way. Jason didn't want to leave you, but Annabeth had an idea- something that might restore his memories. Hannah Grace went with them, but came back only a few minutes ago." She looks to the girl beside her, who is not even aware that Rachel's addressing her.

Jason had been here? I wish I had been awake for that. But if he gets his memories back, would that be a good thing? I really hope we know each other. I don't want it to be just a trick of the mist.

**_Hannah Grace_**

I sit next to Rachel, who's talking to Piper, who had just woken. After leaving Jason and Annabeth, I walked around absently, then came here, thinking I could talk to Rachel about it. But no such luck. Because apparently, I need to have at least a small idea of what's going on before I can put the story into full sentences. This is so frustrating.

"Are you coming?" Rachel asks, shaking my shoulder.

"Coming? Coming where?" I say.

"The campfire." She looks at me sympathetically, and I can't recall why. Oh yeah, that's right. Mom's dead. Dead. I follow Rachel and Piper out the door. I had missed dinner.

I remember the message Hera gave me, and pull my necklace out of my pocket. How am I going to go back in time when this stupid necklace doesn't even work? I almost throw it on the ground in my frustration. I can't save Toby or Nico if this plan of mine fails. Then Nico could die. And I don't want that. No, I do not. My thoughts shift to him, and what kind of trouble he could be in. I know I shouldn't be too worried. Nico can take care of himself. But what if- what if- No, I'm not thinking about that. I won't. I won't…

We've arrived at the campfire, and everyone's singing some song about armor. The campfires are usually fun. But without Nico _or_ Percy here to joke around, the happiness seems to leak out of it. I see Annabeth and Jason sitting on the front row, and walk to them. I sit next to Annabeth, and she sees the distress of the hurricane of thoughts in my head. Her eyes reflect her sympathy. That's going to get annoying.

"Very nice!" Chiron announces. "And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have all arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to s'mores, but first-"

"What about capture the flag?" someone yells from the Ares section.

"Yes," Chiron says, almost annoyed. "I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games."

"And kill people!" one of them shouts.

"However," Chiron says ignoring them, "until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?" A girl stands. I think her name is Nyssa.

"We're working on it," she reports.

Everyone grumbles.

"How, Nyssa?" an Ares kid demands.

"Really hard," she answers, as she sits back down.

More grumbling, with some angry shouting mixed in.

"We will have to be patient," Chiron says. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Percy?" someone asks. The happy fire turns to a sad fire. Everyone around us shoots me and Annabeth sad glances. Chiron gestures to Annabeth, who takes a deep breath and stands.

"I didn't find Percy," she announces. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis- everyone's out looking. We _will_ find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" someone calls out.

Everyone turns. The voice had come from the Aphrodite area. They'd been chatting among themselves until their leader stood- Drew. And she never gets up and talks during these things. Ever.

"Drew?" Annabeth says. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _come on_." Drew spreads her hand as if it's just too obvious. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

Everyone looks to Rachel.

"Well?" Drew exclaims. "You're the oracle. Has it started or not?"

Rachel calmly steps forward. "Yes," she says. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Pandemonium breaks out. I see Jason mouth something in Piper's direction. She nods back, but can't keep his eye. They're so cute together. Now _I'm _the one who sound like an Aphrodite idiot.

Rachel takes another step towards the audience, and everyone leans away.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel says, "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: _Seven halfbloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-_" Jason shoots to his feet. And he looks insane.

"J-Jason?" Rachel says. "What's-"

"_Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus,"_ he recites. And I understand it. He's finishing the Prophecy. And I quietly chant with him from my seat.

"_Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem." _Annabeth gives me a strange look. Everyone was trying to translate what he said, but I didn't have to. "You just finished the prophecy. _An oath to keep with a final breathe, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._" And so did I. In Latin. LATIN!

"How did you-" Rachel starts.

"I know those lines." Jason winces and puts his hand to his head. "I don't know how, but I _know_ that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew shouts. "Handsome _and_ smart." I glare in her general direction. Jason sits down nervously, embarrassed. Annabeth puts a hand on his shoulder.

Rachel looks shaken. She glances to Chiron, but he stands, grim and silent, as if he's watching a play he couldn't interrupt. A tragedy that ended with a lot of people dead onstage.

"Well," Rachel says, realizing the old centaur won't help her. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get a feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

The campers stir and mutter things to one another.

"I'm here!" Clovis shouts out. "Oh… were you calling roll?"

"Go back to sleep, Clovis!" someone yells, and a lot of people laugh.

"Anyway," Rachel continues, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the _first_ Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the _second_ Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse," Chiron murmurs. Everyone gasps, and the fire turns a dark purple.

"What we _do_ know," Rachel says, "is that the first phase had begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

Everyone freezes in shocked silence. Then everyone starts talking at once.

Chiron pounds his hoof against the rock. Rachel explains what happened at the Grand Canyon. She tells them about Gleeson Hedge sacrificing himself when the storm spirits had attacked, and the spirits warning that it was only the beginning. They apparently serve some great mistress who would destroy all demigods. She tells them about Piper passing out in Hera's cabin. And finally Rachel tells them about Jason and my vision in the Big House. The message Hera had delivered there is similar to the one she gave Piper. The differences were that Hera had warned Piper not to betray her and my part of the message from Hera. No one understood that but me.

"Jason," Rachel says. "Um… do you remember your last name?"

He shakes his head.

"We'll just call you Jason, then," Rachel says. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest."

Rachel pauses. Everyone looks to Jason. He looks determined.

"I agree," he nods.

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continues. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth realizes. "If the gods don't _already_ know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice," Chiron speaks up, scaring me, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortal always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. _Ancient_ magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things… stir."

"Okay," Annabeth says, glaring at him. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so-"

"Why hasn't he been claimed?" somebody yells. "If he's so important-"

"He has been claimed," Chiron says. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

For a moment, Jason didn't seem to understand. He steps forward nervously. He looks towards Piper, and she mimicks flipping a coin. Jason reaches into his pocket. He flipped a coin and when he catches it again, he's no longer holding the coin, but a lance. It's gold, about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end.

Everyone gasps. Annabeth and Rachel step back to avoid the point.

"Wasn't that…" Annabeth hesitates.

"I thought you had a sword," I finish.

"Um, it came up tails, I think," Jason says. "Same coin, long-range weapon form."

"Dude, I want one!" someone from the Ares cabin yells. I roll my eyes.

"Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer!" one of his brothers agrees.

"Electric," Jason murmurs. Uh oh. "Back away." He motions for us to move back. He raises his spear, and thunder rumbles as the sky opens. Lightning arcs through the spear and hits the campfire. I feel the shock all the way up my body, and I'm terrified. That's exactly what killed Toby. I'm liking Jason less and less.

Everyone looks to Jason in shock.

"Um… sorry," Jason says, lowering his lance.

"A little overkill, perhaps," Chiron says, brushing away ashes, "but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason says. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

Everyone yells over each other.

"Hold it!" Annabeth shouts. No one pays attention. "Hey!" she yells.

"Listen up!" I scream, and I feel a rumble go through the ground. A painful pull breaks through my abdomen, and everything shakes. Harder and harder the ground moves, until people are falling over because they can no longer stand. The pain intensifies. I make an effort to stop whatever it is I'm doing, and the rumbling stops. Everything and everyone lays in disarray. How the heck did I do that?

"Okay, also a little bit of overkill," Annabeth says, standing back up. She looks to me skeptically, but must decide to interrogate me later. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three… their pact not to have mortal kids… how could we not have known about him sooner?"

Chiron doesn't answer, but looks like he could.

"The important thing," Rachel says, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy." She closes her eyes and swoons. Two campers rush forward to catch her. Another runs to get her stool. I haven't seen her issue a prophecy yet, so this should be new. She's eased onto the stool, and green mist swirls around Rachel's feet. She opens her eyes, and they're glowing. Freaky. Emerald smoke comes out of her mouth. Even more freaky. She speaks in a raspy voice that's ancient.

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."_ Rachel collapses, and her helper's carry her away and lay her in a corner to rest.

"Is that normal?" Pipers asks. She seems to realize she spoke in complete silence, and everyone's looking at her. "I mean… does she spew green smoke a lot?" I smirk, and try not to laugh out loud.

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneers. "She just issued a prophecy- Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just-"

"Drew," Annabeth and I snap.

"Piper asked a fair question," Annabeth says. "Something about that prophecy _definitely_ isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death… why would we free her? It might be a trap, or- or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes." I feel the need to defend my honorary parent.

"Hera won't turn on them! She needs their help, and if she's asking them, she won't just throw them out like rags!" I say.

"I don't have much of a choice," Jason says, rising from his seat. "Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just _not_ help the queen of the gods if she's in trouble."

Nyssa stands. "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son- our dad- down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"_Real_ ugly," snickers someone from Aphrodite.

"Shut up!" Nyssa growls. "Anyway, we've also got to think- why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

No one answers. Annabeth takes a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announces, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose two companions."

Travis from Hermes yells, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience. And Hannah Grace. She's Hera's daughter, after all." The new kids look at me, confused.

"No, Travis," she says. "First off, I'm _not_ helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected," Piper shouts out. "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's- and brother's, in some cases- disappearance- it's all connected."

"How?" Drew demands. "If you're so smart how?"

"You may be right, Piper," Annabeth jumps in. "If this is connected, I'll find out how from the other end- by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"I can't go, either," I say. "Hera gave me a different message. And the prophecy also says that I can't."

"It says who _I_ pick," Jason agrees. "_The forge and dove shall break the cage_. The forge is the symbol of Vul- Hephaestus.

Nyssa's shoulder slump, like she's carrying something heavy. "If you have to beware the earth," she says, "you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport. The flying chariot's broken, and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."

Then Leo stood up. "It's me," he says. His cabinmates try to pull him back to his seat, but he resists them. "No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"

Jason studies him for a moment. He smiles. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumps his fist in the air.

"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warns him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Probably none of you will come back alive."

"Oh." For a moment, Leo doesn't look as excited. "I mean… Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

Annabeth nods. "Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third quest member. The dove-"

"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason a smile. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am _totally_ yours."

I see Piper clench her fists. She steps forward. "No."

Drew rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, Dumpster girl. Back off."

"_I_ had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this."

"Anyone can have a vision," Drew spits back. "You were just in the right place at the right time." She turns to Jason. "Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. And people who build things…" She looks at Leo is disdain. "Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. But you need _charm_ on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

The campers start murmuring about how Drew _is_ pretty persuasive. I scowl in distaste. She's _charmspeaking_. Which she swore never to do for no good reason. I slip my ring off my finger, and as Courage elongates in my hand, Jason puts his over mine. He shakes his head. It's not worth it, he's telling me. I put Courage down, but won't put it up. Not yet.

"Well…" Annabeth says. "Given the wording of the prophecy-"

"No!" Piper's voice sounds insistent. "I'm supposed to go."

Everyone starts nodding, muttering that Piper's point of view makes sense too. That's weird. Drew looks around, incredulous. I silently laugh.

"Get over it!" Drew snaps. "What can Piper do?" No one answers, not even Piper. "Well," Drew says smugly. "I guess that settles it."

Suddenly there's a collective gasp. My eyes turn to Piper, and I gasp, too. She looks like a super model. She's glowing _pink_. Pink. I feel sympathetic for her.

"What?" Piper demands.

She's wearing a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went to her ankles. It had a very low V-neck, and delicate gold armbands circle her biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers adorns her neck. Her hair no longer looks like a pair of safety scissors attacked it, braided with gold ribbon down one side across her shoulder. And she's wearing make-up. If I was in Piper's position, I'd die.

"Oh, gosh," Piper exclaims. "What's happened?"

Annabeth points at Piper's dagger, hanging at her side by a golden cord. She unsheathes it and sees her own reflection.

"Beautiful," Jason exclaims. "Piper, you… you're a knockout." I know she'll hate that. I punch him, harder than I meant to. "Ouch!"

Drew's face is full of horror and revulsion. "No!" she screams. "Not possible!"

"This isn't me," Piper protests. "I- don't understand." Chiron bows to her, and everyone follows his example.

"Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announces gravely. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love." Poor Piper.


	27. Not Bad, If I Do Say So Myself

**Hey****_ guys! So this is where you meet Toby! Alive and well! So here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!_**

**_Hannah Grace_**

Piper looks around at all of us, astounded.

"Okay, you may go," Chiron dismisses us. I run straight to Piper.

"Oh my gosh," I say. "You're wearing _make-up._ Wow. I would hate that." I'm obviously not helping much. Jason comes over with a blanket.

"You must be cold," he says, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she mutters.

"I think I'll go now," I say, leaving the two alone. Besides, I've got things to figure out.

I begin to walk towards my cabin, but here someone yelling my name from behind me.

"Hannah Grace!" Chiron's voice shouts over the chatter.

"Yes?" I ask, finding him with Rachel, still asleep on the floor.

"I need to talk to you about that… earthquake you caused," he says, looking at me questioningly.

"I have no idea how I did that. It kind of hurt, actually. Was that a Poseidon thing, or a Hera thing, or a completely irrelevant thing?" I ask.

"I- I'm still working on that." He looks at me like he looked at Jason when he started speaking Latin.

"Am I- Am I supposed to be here?"

"I'm not sure," he says after a moment of intense thought.

Out of the blue I remember the weird flashback I had. "Chiron, I need-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Fredrickson. I have places to be," he excuses himself. Well. Thanks.

I make my way to my cabin. I've got to go back. Back to the day Toby died. But when? And how?

Deep in thought, I bump into the person in front of me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yells as he turns around to see me. I'm face to face with Ryan Montgomery, son of Nemesis. Ugh. He's got the biggest crush on me. He started stalking me during classes last month. When he notices it's me, he quickly goes to cover his tracks. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hannah Grace. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm so sorry!"

"I'd better be going," I tell him. "See you."

"Don't leave yet!" he says.

I sigh. "Why? I don't want to miss curfew."

"Well, me neither, but can't we talk? I could walk you to your cabin."

"Fine." We walk in silence.

"So…" he says, trying to strike up a conversation. "How's the search for your brother going?"

"If it was going well, he'd be here, now wouldn't he?"

"I… I guess."

"Goodbye, Ryan," I say, stepping into my cabin. He grabs my wrist, hard. I cry out as he twists it backwards.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he demands. "What's so good about you're precious son of Hades?"

"Let go of me, Ryan," I say, as calmly as I'm able, "or you will regret it." I can't pull my ring off my finger because he's gripping my left wrist and it's on my right hand.

"Why? Am I just not good enough for you, or something?" He twists my arm completely behind my back. I yelp in pain. I try to kick him, but it doesn't make much of a difference. The fifteen year old will not budge.

"Help!" I scream as loud as I can. "He-" He covers my mouth. I try to bite him, but can't make contact.

"What is so wrong with me? Why do you like that ignorant, idiotic kid? What's he got that I don't?"

Let's see. A sense of personal space. Respect. And no perverted mind.

Is anyone going to notice what's going on over here?

**_Piper_**

Jason walks me to the Aphrodite cabin. I don't know what to say, but I'm trying to keep this embarrassingly low V-neck a little higher. I hear a cry for help. I rush towards the sound to find Hannah Grace being abducted by some other camper. He's got her hand behind her back at an awful angle, his hand over her mouth. She tries to kick him over, but he doesn't move. In one swift motion, he wraps his arm around her while keeping her arm unmovable. He lifts her off the ground.

"Hey!" I shout. "Let go of her!" I run to them and try to force him to let her go, but he's much stronger than me. He easily smacks me away with the hand he had over Hannah Grace's mouth. Jason charges the boy and punches him across the face.

"Get away from her!" he shouts as the teenager falls. Hannah Grace sinks to the ground and holds her arm at an awkward angle. I rush to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, before seeing that she's obviously not. Her arm is probably sprained, if not broken.

"I- I will be," she says, her voice dripping with pain.

"Jason!" I say. He's still wrestling with the guy who assaulted Hannah Grace. "Jason, we need to get her to the infirmary!" He punches him one more time, and he's unconscious.

"We'd better take him, too," he says, lifting up the burly teenager. I help Hannah Grace up by her uninjured arm. "So who is this guy we just saved you from?" Jason asks her, struggling under the other boy's weight.

"That's Ryan Montgomery," she says. "Son of Nemesis. He's had a crush on me since I arrived. He didn't do anything while Nico and Percy were around, but he'd been stalking me. He really freaks me out."

"I'd hope so," I say, "considering he just tried to rape you."

"Can I punch him a few times?" she asks, trying to be funny, but it doesn't work through her hurting voice.

"How about when you're arm is better?" I say.

"You could take me to the lake. That would heal me."

"No, let's go to Chiron first," Jason says, trying to open the door. He can't, so he lets Montgomery fall to the floor. "What?" he says when I glare in his direction.

"Ah!" Hannah Grace cries as her arm hits the door.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say moving over a little bit.

"It's okay," she reassures me. "It wasn't your fault."

She points the way to Chiron's room in the back. Jason goes back out to get Montgomery, still unconscious. He unceremoniously throws him on the couch and comes to Hannah Grace's other side, carefully sliding his arm under hers.

"Chiron!" I shout as I kick at the door. He comes to the door, and seeing our current situation directs us to the living room. He looks at Ryan on the couch.

"What a nice mess you have gotten yourselves into," Chiron says. "So what happened?"

"Well," Hannah Grace says, "it's a nice long story."

"Might as well get comfortable," I say.

Hannah Grace explains what happened, and by the end, Chiron is looking at Ryan in disgust. He heals Hannah Grace's arm, and Montgomery regains consciousness.

"What happened?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"You became the camp's biggest jerk," Hannah Grace says. Now that her arm is healed, she's ready to get back at him. She pulls her ring off her finger, and her sword grows to full size in her hand. "If you ever try anything like that again… You don't want to know what I'll do. And that's after I set Percy _and_ Nico after you." Ryan looks scared for a minute, but then seems to remember that she's only thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"You don't scare me," he says. "Where is your big bad brother? And your little boyfriend? They aren't here, are they? What are they gonna do, huh?"

"Shut up!" she screams. "You shouldn't be scared of what they'll do. At this point you should be scared of what I will do." She puts her sword to his neck.

"And of what I will do," Jason says, also drawing his sword. That seems to scare him. "You touch her again, you'll be running from me, Percy, Nico, and Hannah Grace. So watch yourself." He doesn't even know Hannah Grace, and I smile. That's the Jason I know. Or that I think I know. My smile fades.

"And I'll be behind all of them," I say. "I can do things you can't even imagine." I put force behind my words, and his face turns a ghostly white. Cool. Jason gives me a questioning look.

"Now, all of you, to your cabins," Chiron says. I walk with Hannah Grace and Jason to my cabin.

"See you guys tomorrow," I say. I walk in my cabin with a smile on my face.

**_Hannah Grace_**

Jason takes me to my cabin. "Stay safe, okay?" he says. He's starting to act like an older brother. It's a good feeling to know I'll always have someone watching out for me.

"Okay, I will. Good night, Jason. Good luck on your quest, in case I don't see you before you leave," I say, moving towards the door.

"Good luck to you, too. With your brother, and Nico, and whatever it was Hera told you." He gives me a half-hearted smile. "If we're lucky, we'll all come back alive." I smile back.

"Yeah. Let's hope we're lucky."

"Good night, Hannah Grace." He walks in the direction of the Zeus cabin. I hurry into my cabin, and grab my necklace. I begin to put it on, but stop myself. I've no idea what this will do. What if it kills me? That's just a chance I will have to take. I quickly pull it over my head, and think about the day Toby died. In a whoosh and a whirl, I'm thrown into complete darkness. This is much worse than shadow travel, because Nico's not here to hold me. I begin to hyperventilate. I'm waiting for something to jump out and kill me. Out of nowhere I'm falling to the ground. I stand and observe my surroundings. This is… This is my old home. The home we lived in before Toby passed. I'm standing in my old living room. And I see- is that me? Yes, that's nine year old me, playing with Toby in the kitchen. And there's mom, making dinner. I rush to hide so no one will see me. Who knows what kind of affect that could have on a little kid, seeing your future self? I'm pretty sure Little Me would freak out. Toby would be curious, and he would be happy to be my friend. I smile watching them color in a Veggie Tales coloring book. Mark comes down the stairs into the kitchen and kisses my mom. He glares at me and Toby acting like regular children. A scowl covers my face. So how am I supposed to save Toby? And what has this got to do with Nico?

"Hey, Mommy?" nine year old me says.

"Yes, sweetheart?" my mother answers.

"Can I go outside to play in the woods?"

"Of course, honey. Stay away from the poison ivy, okay?"

"Okay! Can Toby come?"

"No, he's got to take a nap not very long from now. You go ahead, but be back here in half an hour, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy," my younger counterpart says jumping up from the table, and running in my direction towards the front door. I duck to hide behind the couch as she races through the living room and outside. So what do I need to do? What can I change?

I think about what I experienced on this day, running from the woods to find the house burning down. What started the fire, anyways? And why didn't anyone ever tell me?

"Breanna!" I hear from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mark, dear?" my mother says, coming back into the room after putting Toby down for a nap. I peek around the corner of the wall.

"Why do we keep kidding ourselves?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us. We aren't in love. We both know you've only agreed to marry me for your kids. You think they need a father figure. But I never wanted to be a father. I'm in love with you, but you're not in love with me. That much is obvious. Your kids hate me."

"That's not true! I love you." My mother goes to him and kisses him on the lips. Gross.

"Do you? Do you really?" He looks into her eyes lovingly. This guy really loves my mom. But he's not worth it. At least, I don't think so. Maybe it's worth it for her. But I don't know how, or why.

"Yes," she barely whispers. Then a lightning bolt rips through the kitchen through the stove. Zeus. My mom is thrown clear back, with a few nice looking burns.

"Breanna!" Mark yells as he encircles his arms around her waist and pulls her back.

"Let go of me!" she screams. I've got to save my baby! My little boy!" Mark just pulls her out the door. I duck behind the couch once again. When they exit the building, I jump up and run to my little brother's room. There he is, asleep. Looking so peaceful. I smile down at him. Then I remember. There's a fire in the kitchen. I scoop him up and rush out the door. The fire's only gotten bigger. Okay, now to put this out. I feel a painful pull in my gut as I make water shoot from the sink. But it doesn't. The water never comes. Okay, weird. But I can't think about it right now. I rush out the door with my little brother in my arms. Just as I get out the door, the stove explodes, setting the first floor on fire. The impact knocks me down, and I shield Toby with my body, who awakens. Fortunately for me, Toby trusts everyone and anyone.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Toby. What's your name?" Hearing him speak again almost makes me cry.

"My name isn't important. The important part is that you're alive," I tell him. I can't leave him here. Then my entire past would be changed, and I probably wouldn't be the same person I am today. So I decide to let my family think he died. I know, it sounds cruel. But I don't want to change that part of history. So I use my Hera powers to make him invisible to everyone but me. Don't ask me how I know I can do that. But I do. "Now, I've got a fire to put out. Stay there."

I try to summon water to put out the growing fire, but I find that I can't. The water won't obey me. I try harder, and harder, but it doesn't work. The house is consumed as I stand by and watch. The fire department shows up, and I decide it's time to disappear. I run towards the woods, pulling Toby behind me. I pass my younger self. She stares at me in awe. "Who-" She obviously thinks better of it. She instead says, "What's happened?"

"Nothing," I say, running on. As I reach the end of the woods, I look back on my family, and at the little boy holding my hand. My mother's crying. She will think Toby didn't survive. And I'll grow up believing my brother is dead. But he isn't anymore. The rest of the house collapses as I turn and run into the woods. I hear an explosion behind me. Tomorrow it will be all over the news. "Boy Is Incinerated In Household Fire." This almost makes me stop and take Toby back. But I can't. They can't know he's alive. It will change the future. I can't do that. Who knows what problems it would cause. Who knows if the person I know as me would even exist. My knowledge of the woods I grew up around lets me know where to go. I run towards the west. There's a lake about a half a mile that way. Toby doesn't let go of my hand.

"So who are you?" he asks. Hey, I never said he was stupid. Just very trusting, that's all.

"Hannah Grace," I say with a sigh.

"Hey!" he says. "That's my sister's name!"

"Yes, it is."

"So do you know my sister?"

"Yes. I am your sister." There's no other way to tell him, so I decide to do it now.

"No, my sister's back there! Back at the house." He points in that direction.

"You're right. But she's me. We're the same person. I'm from the future. I've come to save you."

"Save me? From what?" He's not stupid, but he understands this a lot better than I thought I would.

"If I hadn't come back to this day, you would be dead. I grew up, but you were dead."

"Dead? So you saved my life, right?"

"Yep. And you're going to come back to the future with me, and you'll grow up there, okay?"

"Okay, sissy." He's very smart, see?

"But first, we've got to find my friend."

"Who?"

"His name's Nico." We've reached the lake, and I sit for a moment to think. Where could Nico be, and why would he be here? "Hey, want to see something?" I ask Toby.

"Sure!" I make the water rise up out of the lake and it forms loop-dee-loops through the sky. So now all of a sudden it works.

"Whoa!" he says. "That's awesome!"

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"You can do that, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say. "Just will the water to do what you want."

He concentrates for a minute, with his eyes closed. When he opens them again, the water moves around in circles, but collapses quickly.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." I've got a lot of time to make up with my little brother, who should have died not ten minutes before now. I smile. I did it. I saved my little brother.

**_There it is! You've met Toby, four year old genious! _**


	28. Will I Need to Fight You to Stay In Bed?

_**Hey, unicorns! I'm so sorry for the wait! I had a soccer game last night, and it was away, so I didn't get home until late. If you care, we lost 5-0. :-( Anyways, here's the chapter! Read on, my minions!**_

_**Hannah Grace**_

As I watch Toby concentrate to bend the water with only his will power, I think about Nico. Where is he? And why did Hera say I had to come back here to save him? What if this is some trick? But I don't think it is. How am I supposed to find him? Do I go look for him?

_Hannah Grace_, I hear. It's the most chilling thing I've ever heard. I get up, immediately drawing Courage and pulling Toby to me.

"What's going on, sissy?" he asks, holding my hand. It feels nice to hold his hand again.

"I'm not sure," I say. "Just be quiet." I wait for something to happen.

_Hannah Grace_, I hear again. The voice surrounds me and it seems to come from everywhere.

"Who are you?" I ask.

_No one_, the voice replies. _At least not anyone you're looking for._

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Who are you?" I demand

_You may know me. You may not. But around here, I go by the name Clytius. Ever heard it?_

"Sounds familiar. Why don't you show yourself so we can get acquainted?"

_You should know who I am. Your lineage says you're the one I'm looking for._

"Does it? So you've got something to do with Poseidon, huh? How'd he kill you?"

_Not Poseidon, child. Your grandmother._

"Grandmother? Never knew her. She died. Unless you're talking about my dad's mom. Never met her either, but I don't really want to."

_No, your mother's mother. You really don't know who she was, do you?_

"NO! I don't! Would you care to explain?"

_This should be much fun for me._

Something dawns on me. "Do you have Nico?"

_Oh, so we're getting to the point now. Look about twenty yards to your left._

I do so. And there I find Nico's sword, and his favorite t-shirt. But it's stained with blood, and a huge cut spans from the top left to the bottom right.

"Where is he? Let him go!" I scream. "Why do you have him anyways?"

_My mother told me to take him. I'm very obedient, you see._

"But why?"

"Give my sister her friend make!" Toby yells, stepping in front of me.

_Oh, how adorable. A little brother standing up for his big sister. Shouldn't he be dead?_

"Not anymore! Where's Nico?"

_Fine, if you really want to see him._

Nico appears in front of me, battered and bruised. His usually pale skin is even paler than it should be. His dark hair falls into his eyes. His shirt is gone and reveals the long cut across his chest, very deep, and very gross.

"Nico!" I shout, moving to him. When I reach him, I find I can't touch him. He's just a hologram. "LET HIM GO!" I scream as loud as my lungs will allow.

_I will. If you give me something in return._

"What do you want?"

He pauses for a moment, clearly in thought.

_I want your magic._

"My magic?" I say, astounded. "I don't have any magic. I have powers, but that's completely different thing."

_No. I want the magic you received from your mother and grandmother before her._

Magic? That could only mean one goddess...

"Are you saying my grandmother is Hecate?"

_No, no, think in Roman._

Roman? What's Hecate's Roman name?

"Trivia?"

_One in the same._ He laughs, and it makes me feel like I'm going to drown.

Now it all snaps into place. "You're Clytius! The giant Hecate killed in the Giant War!"

_Right you are._

"Now let Nico go."

_Give me your magic. Now._

"Let Nico go, and I will. I swear."

_Swear it on the Styx._

"Fine. I swear on the Styx to give you my magic if you swear on the Styx to let Nico go and then let us go away freely, and that you will never hurt Toby. Ever." Thunder rumbles from above.

_I swear on the Styx with your terms._

"Now, how I give you my magic?"

_I don't know. That's your problem._

I think. If there is any magic, go to Clytius. I don't want to give him all of my magic, so I only instruct about a fourth of it to go to him. I feel power leave me.

_Thank you. Here's your precious boyfriend._

Nico appears in front of me once again, but he's alive, and not a hologram. I catch him as he falls forward.

"Nico? Can you hear me?" I whisper into his ear.

"Han-Hannah Grace?" He whispers back. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yeah, it's me. Let's go home. Toby, come here."

"Did you just say Toby? As in your little brother Toby?" Nico looks up to see if it's true. The four year old comes over warily.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Toby."

"I'm Nico."

"So your sissy' s friend?"

"Yes, Toby, this is my friend," I say. I see the blood that's soaked into my shirt. "Nico, you're bleeding pretty bad. Let's get back to camp so Chiron can help you." I take my necklace off, and realize it's not big enough to fit around all out necks. It instantly grows longer.

"That's nifty." Nico gives me one of those rare smiles, trying to hide the pain.

"You must be in a lot of pain if you just smiled. Or was that a grimace?" He pouts about it for a moment. I help him sit up on the ground and go to get his sword and shirt. "I'm not sure how much this will help, but you might want to put it on."

"What? Do you not find it appropriate?" He says, pouting once again.

"Not for the four year olds in the vicinity."

"How did you get me back?" he asks.

"The giant Clytius had you. Why, I'm not sure. But he told me that my grandmother was Trivia, the Roman name for-"

"Hecate, yeah, what else?"

"He said he'd let you go if I gave him my magic. But I didn't give him all of it. He'll probably know that eventually, but for now, we're safe, and he can't touch Toby."

"Why not?"

"I made him swear on the Styx to let you go, then let all of us go freely, and that he would never harm Toby."

"Smart thinking. If I didn't know better, I might say you're a daughter of Athena." He laughs as I pout.

"I'm not nearly as nerdy as they are." I mess with Courage for a moment before clicking the button on the hilt. It shrinks back into a ring and I pull it onto my finger. "We'd better get going." I quickly slip the necklace around his and my neck. "Toby, come on, it's time to go." He comes to me and I slip the necklace over his little head also.

"Go where?" he asks.

"My home. The year 2013."

With another whoosh and whirl, we're swept into complete darkness. I hold onto Nico's arm and Toby holds onto me. It seems to last for an eternity. Next we're falling onto the floor of the Poseidon cabin.

"Ah!" Nico yelps as he smacks the floor chest-first. I yank the necklace off everyone's necks and it shrinks once again.

"Let's get you two to Chiron." I slip my arm under Nico's and we stumble to the Big House, Toby on my heels. "Toby, open the door." I realize it looks about midnight outside, but I don't know if it's the day I left, or later. We slip inside. I carefully set Nico onto the couch that Ryan had been on. I wince, knowing I'll have to tell Nico eventually. But not now.

"Chiron!" I shout, running down the hallway to his door. "Chiron!" I pound on the door, trying to make him move faster.

"What is it, child?" he asks, coming to the door for me the second time that night.

"It's Nico." He follows me out to the living room to find Nico on the couch trying to stay conscious, and Toby trying to stop the blood flow. I smile at my little brother's doctor attempts. "Come here, Toby." I pull him up into my lap as I sit on the couch opposite Nico. Chiron sets trying to heal his wound.

"So what happened, and who's the little boy?" he asks, mostly focusing on Nico.

I explain what happened.

"So this is Toby. Good to meet you, son," he says, sticking out a hand. Both Toby's and Chiron's hands are covered in blood, so it doesn't really matter that they're dirty. "That's all I can do. He'll be confined to his cabin for quite some time."

"Now it's my turn to make sure you stay in bed," I say, smiling at Nico. He gives me a half-hearted smile. "How'd you get that, anyways?"

"I was in the Underworld searching for any news on Percy, and some found their way in. They took me by surprise, and next thing I knew, I was being dragged. That was before I went unconscious." He shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"Let's get him back to his cabin, Miss Fredrickson," Chiron says, propping Nico up. I take his other side, but decide I'm too tired to carry him.

"Toby, come here," I say, and he takes my other hand. I concentrate on the Hades cabin, and we disappear in a burst of color. I see the inside of the Hades cabin, and feel super tired. I collapse into one of the chairs, and Chiron sets Nico on his bunk.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he asks.

"Onl- Only a few days. Nev- Never transported s-so many," I say. It's hard to breath. Chiron notices.

"Just breath, Hannah Grace." I do, and it's easier now.

"How did you-"

"Know you have minor asthma? Lucky guess."

"Uh huh."

"You should get back to your cabin, Hannah Grace. I'll take Toby to the Hermes-"

"No! He has to stay with me." I hold my brother protectively. I don't want to lose him again.

"Hannah Grace, you know that's against the rules-"

"I don't care! Because I know he's my brother! He moved the water! I didn't help him any!" My voice gets rapidly louder and louder.

"Hannah Grace-"

"And he has to stay with me! He's my little brother! I can't let him out of my sight!"

"Hannah-"

"And if I do, he could die, or get kidnapped, or-"

"Hannah Grace!" That one came from Nico, who I thought was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep," I say shyly.

"Well, I was until you started arguing," he says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Chiron, could Toby and I stay here tonight? To make sure Nico is okay?"

"I don't know..."

"But Chiron-" I put on my best pouting face. He seems to argue with himself in his head.

"Fine," he finally says. "But nothing will happen, got it?"

"Eww... I wouldn't do that anyways, so don't worry." Chiron walks, or I guess trots out of the room, giving me one more threatening glance. "Toby, find somewhere to sleep over night," I say.

"Okay!" He gladly scrambles into the bed to the right of Nico's.

"I need to go get some pajamas from my cabin, and I'll find something of Percy's for you to where, okay Toby?"

"Alright!" I run to the Poseidon cabin, change into my P.J.s and grab one of Percy's shirts. It makes me sad to look at it, but that's okay. I race back to the Hades cabin, trying to avoid any harpies.

"Okay, here you go. Slip that on," I say, throwing the shirt at Toby. I walk to Nico's bunk. He's leaning on his propped up pillows and he's watching me. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," he says. "But better than I was half an hour ago. You saved me."

"You would have done the same for me," I say, looking at his bandages where the blood is already soaking through.

"But that doesn't make me any less grateful." He tilts my chin up so that I'm looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Sissy! I'm all ready for bed! You've got to come tuck me in!" Toby shouts from behind me. Nico drops his gaze.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I walk over to my little brother, who's bouncing around in bed. "Settle down. Come on, under the covers." He crawls under happily.

"Will you sing me a song, sissy?"

_**Nico**_

"Of course," Hannah Grace says, settling down on the bunk next to Toby. I smile. They remind me of Bianca and myself. She used to sing me to sleep, too. "Any requests?"

"Your lullaby. Please?" he begs when he sees the doubt in her face.

"I'm not sure I remember it." She remembers it, I can see that much in her eyes. She just doesn't want to sing it. Why?

"Try really hard, as hard as you can to remember, okay?"

"Okay," she says, looking for an excuse. I nod my head, trying to tell her to go ahead and sing the song he wants. I'm kind of curious as to what it is.

Then she starts singing. She has a beautiful voice, and she sings in a different language. Probably Latin.

_**(A/N Bold is English, and Italics is Latin)**_

_Veni ad fluuium _

**Come to the river**

_Et dormivit in caput tuum _

**And lay down your head**

_Ut a reliquis _

**Get a rest**

_Somnia somniabunt tota die: _

_**Dream dreams all day long**_

_Et cum nox venit _

**And when night comes**

_Adero _

**I will be there**

_Adero _

**I will be there**

_Tenere te tota nocte _

**To hold you all night long**

_Accubuit itaque caput tuum _

**So lay down your head**

_Stricta oculos tuos _

**Close your eyes tight**

_Et puteus avolare _

**And we'll fly away**

_Incolumes _

**Safe and sound**

I interpret it after about thirty minutes and get a rough version. I smile at the lullaby, and see Toby's fallen asleep.

"You'd better get some sleep, too," Hannah Grace tells me, coming over to my bunk and sitting down. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," I tell her. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You've got a beautiful voice."

"Guess you don't have to be a child of Apollo to be able to sing." She's watching her little brother, peacefully asleep. She smiles about something. "I saved you both. I never thought I would get Toby back, and yet, here he is."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah." She looks to her feet, fiddling absently with her ring. "Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Will I need to fight you to stay in bed?" I laugh.

"Not tonight. But maybe tomorrow. Tonight, I want to get some sleep." She looks about ready to cry.

"Hey," I say, pulling her closer to me. I wince a bit when it hurts my chest wound. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Nico, are you okay?" she says, pulling a bit farther away to look at my wound.

"I'm fine. But you are obviously not. What's wrong?" I scoot over a bit so she can sit next to me.

"Well, Toby doesn't know about Mom yet. He'll be devastated." A few tears fall on her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumb, cradling her head in my hand.

"Hey, hey, hey," I say, "he's a smart kid. And he's a tough one, I think."

"Yeah, he is."

"So he'll be able to cope, alright?" I tilt her head up a little bit so she's looking at me when she doesn't answer. "Alright?"

"Alright." She sets her head on my shoulder. "Does the cut hurt? Nico, be honest with me. Do you want any ambrosia or nectar? I don't think Chiron gave you very much."

"Hannah Grace, I'm fine. I'm okay," I reassure her. "Besides, I'm a big, powerful son of Hades. A little cut isn't going to faze me."

"I believe you. But that, is not a little cut." She lifts up my shirt.

"Hey! Four year old in the vicinity!" She rolls her eyes at me, and focuses on the bandages.

"Blood's almost completely soaked through this already." She gets up, but I catch her wrist. She goes into ninja mode, for who knows why, and wrenches her hand from my grasp. She whips out Courage and points it at me.

"Hey, it's just me! Calm down."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you not telling me?" By how she reacted to that, I know something must have happened that she didn't tell me.

"Oh, nothing." She puts Courage away.

"Hannah Grace," I say, pulling her down onto the bed and looking her in the eye, "what happened?"

She sighs. "Ryan Montgomery tried to rape me or something."

"What?" I'm furious. No one touches Hannah Grace. No one. I jump out of bed. "Where is that son of a gun?"

"It's okay," she says, pulling me back. "Jason knocked him out, and I threatened him just in case he decided to do it again."

"I'm still going to beat him to a pulp."

"He's a year older than you. It's not worth it."

"Yes it is. And you forget. I'm the all powerful son of Hades."

"I don't know about all powerful..."

"You get the idea. Who's Jason, anyways?"

"Oh, you missed it! He's the son of Zeus! Him and Piper and Leo are leaving on a quest tomorrow!"

"Sonof Zeus?"

"Yupp. Now, you need to rest so you can heal up. No more chatting. Sleep." She pushes me down into the bed. "Good night, Nico." She kisses my forehead before she climbs into the bed on my left. I smile, and almost immediately fall asleep.

_**One more thing: I've once again changed my name back to MudSkipper001. I've decided that having my real name online is not the smartest thing in the world. So sorry for the inconveniences. Please bear with me, I'm new at this.**_


	29. As Long As You're Pleased

_**Hey, unicorns! I'm so sorry that it took me so long! I've been busy this week! Soooooo sorry! I'm going to try to post one every Saturday, Sunday, and Thursday each week! So hopefully I can!**_

_**Nico**_

Once I've fallen to sleep, I am swept into a dream. Not a good one, either.

_So you are supposedly the powerful son of Hades, eh? _someone says. The voice rumbles around the room, like it's going to cause it to cave in. I'm in a cave of some sort, and there, in front of me, is Percy. He's draped across a table, asleep. I don't know why, and I don't know where, but I do know that I've got to get as much information as I possibly can.

_You don't look like a very big threat,_ the woman's voice says again. Her voice is creepy. _I'll just show you what will happen to your precious Hannah Grace. _At that, I get worried. I try to yell, but I can't move and my voice won't work.

I'm thrown violently into another image. I see Hannah Grace, lying on the ground at Camp Half-Blood. Her body is mangled, but somehow she's still barely alive. I can move once again, and I go to her side.

"Hannah Grace," I plead. "Hannah Grace, can you hear me?"

_You shall be next. An oath to keep with a final breath, _the woman says. _I will rise again. I will take the most powerful body I can find. And I have found it. Hannah Grace shall be my ticket into your precious little camp. She will be my puppet. _Hannah Grace stops breathing.

"Hannah Grace!" I shout. "Wake up, please wake up!" Then her body shoots up into the sky, dangling in mid-air. Her body heals itself, and she lands. She opens her eyes, but they are not her own. Instead of the happy sea green eyes that should be there, they've turned a sickening brownish gold color. When she speaks, the voice is not hers, but the woman's.

_You cannot save your camp, and her. You must choose. I will keep her body in good enough shape for her after I'm through with her. Then you can have your precious little girlfriend returned to you. But, if you try to save your camp, you will watch her suffer, and die, right before your eyes. And then I will kill you._

I wake up, screaming. Hannah Grace jumps up with a yelp and runs to me.

"Nico, Nico, what's wrong?" she says, coming to me. I'm crying like a baby.

"Yo-You were d-dead," I say after five minutes of sobbing. "You we-were poss-possessed by some c-crazy god-goddess."

"Nico, tell me exactly what happened." So I do. Afterwards, she looks as if I've confirmed her worst fear.

"I had a very similar dream. Except, the lady told me that in order to save you and camp, I would have to give myself, Annabeth, and Percy to her for her use. She wanted them as some kind of sacrifice, and me to use in a way she didn't tell me." And now she knows.

"Well, you can't do it. You can't let her," I say, determined to stop bawling. Sheesh, I didn't even cry this badly when Bianca... well, you know.

"She said if I didn't cooperate, she'd make it more difficult and painful for both of us, and Toby." Now Hannah Grace looks like she's about to bawl. I pull her closer and hold her for a minute while she buries her head in my shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do," she says, though it's muffled through my t-shirt.

"I know, but I'm one hundred percent certain that you'll make the right choice, when the time comes to make it." I kiss her forehead, and she leans back.

"We'd better get going," she says. "Maybe we can see Annabeth off."

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the bed," I say.

"You're not. So I'll go see Annabeth and you will stay here and rest," she corrects herself.

"No, I won't. You know that. You'd have to stay her and hold me down."

"We both know I'm not strong enough to do that."

"Yes, we do. But I'd love to see you try." She lightly smacks me on the chest, and then remembers my cut. I try not to indicate that I'm in pain or anything, but I can't help but wince.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Are you okay?" She lifts my shirt to look at the wound and bandages. Throughout the night, the blood completely soaked every inch of the bandage. "This is not good."

"That doesn't make it bad," I point out.

"You are not leaving this bed until we get someone to check that out, understand?" Since I don't exactly want to make her angry, I nod obediently, knowing that I will break the rule eventually, just as she had so many months before.

We celebrated her birthday, October 31st. She said she always liked having her birthday on Halloween, because everyone gave her extra candy. (Yes, apparently some fourteen year olds still go trick-or-treating.)

"I'm going to go get Vicky or Will, and maybe Lily," she says heading for the door. "Do not leave that bed."

"Why Lily?" I ask. "She's not a healer."

"She's my friend. Do you need another reason?" She runs out the door.

I smile after her. "I guess I don't," I mumble after her. I shift my position into one that's more comfortable, and the bed creeks. Toby yawns from his bed and opens his eyes sleepily.

"Nico," he asks, "are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up," I reply.

"Where's Hannah Grace?" he says, going to her bed.

"She went to get Will, Vicky, and Lily," I tell him.

"Who are they?"

"Friends."

"Okay." He happily climbs into the bed next to me. "So are you really powerful? What can you do?"

He reminds me of me not four years before. "I guess you could say I'm powerful. I can summon the dead." This usually scares people away, but as I suspected, Toby's eyes light up.

"You mean like zombies?"

"Yeah, just like zombies." I ruffle his hair.

"Do you like my sister?" He looks at me curiously.

"Maybe, why are you asking?"

"Because," he says, matter-of-factly, "you act like my mommy and daddy."

"Like your mom and dad?" I say questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're always looking out for each other. Just like you and Sissy." I smile.

"Yeah, I like her."

Hannah Grace charges in with Lily on her heels, fuming about something.

"I swear, if he does anything else today, he's going to be in the bay, and I promise, he won't like it," Hannah Grace says.

"Who did what?" I ask, looking at Lily, because she's obviously the less dangerous one of the pair.

"Ryan," is all the response I need. I rise out of the bed.

"Get back in bed, Nico," Hannah Grace says, looking at me with a mixture of concern and anger in her eyes. This is not a good time to mess with her.

"So did you bring a healer?" I ask, casually walking to Hannah Grace and wrapping my arms around her waist. She begins to settle into my embrace before she reminds herself of the argument. She shoves me towards the bed by my shoulders.

"No, I didn't get that far," she says, pushing me onto the bed.

"Then let me go and get one," I say, trying to stand again, but Hannah Grace puts all her weight into her effort and gets me into the bed once again.

"Lily, make sure he stays here. I'm going to get someone to help Nico," she says, heading to the door.

"How about I go get someone?" Lily suggests. "Toby can come, too." Hannah Grace must have told her about Toby already. Toby leaps at the chance to make a new friend. He follows her out the door.

"Hannah Grace, I really am fine," I say, almost effortlessly sitting up with her fighting to push me down. "You're not doing a very good job of holding me down," I tell her.

"Nico! This is not fair! I don't have Percy helping me!" she says, pushing me down once again. I smile and chuckle at her.

"I know. That's why I'm not trying too hard."

"Nico di Angelo, I'm warning you, I'm angry enough! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Make you hurt me? You wouldn't. I know that, and so do you." I pull her into my embrace and down onto the bed, where she sits pouting. "What happened?" I whisper in her ear.

"Nothing," she says, averting my eyes.

"It's obviously something. Really, Hannah Grace, what's wrong?"

"Ryan- He tried to kiss me."

"What?"

"I had just gone to get Lily when Ryan came up and pinned me to the wall. He tried to kiss me, but forgot about my hands and I punched him. I drew Courage, and he ran."

"That's all?" I say sarcastically.

"That's all. It really was nothing." She shrugs.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him," I say, hugging her tighter.

Vicky, Toby, and Lily enter the room.

"So, what have you done this time?" Vicky asks Hannah Grace.

"Nothing. It was Nico," she says, lifting my shirt once again.

"Oh, wow. Let's get this checked out." She makes me take off my shirt, and reluctantly, I do. She orders me to lay down, which I do as well. She slowly removes the bandages, which seems to take ages. Hannah Grace helps her however she can. Once the bandages are removed, Vicky offers Hannah Grace some kind of ointment. "Use this and rub it into the cut often."

"Why don't you do it?" Hannah Grace asks. She looks nauseous.

"I doubt you want me rubbing my hands all over your boyfriend," she says, giving Hannah Grace that look girls only give when they know something. Hannah Grace blushes.

"Good reason," she says, taking the little container.

"Don't let him get out of bed for at least a few days," Vicky says, replacing the bandages.

"A few days? Hannah Grace, when you were kept in bed, it wasn't nearly this bad!" I say, trying to get up. Hannah Grace, Lily, and Vicky have to work together to keep me down. Good to know I'm as strong as three fourteen year old girls.

"Come on, guys! This stupid cut isn't that bad!" I say.

"Oh, I give up!" Hannah Grace shouts as she straddles me, trying to avoid being directly on top of the cut. "If it's not that bad, then this shouldn't hurt." Sadly, it kind of does. I feel the pain through my whole body. She climbs off. "I have proved my point. You are not leaving that bed until Vicky says you can."

"Now you sound like Percy!" I say.

"I do not!" she protests.

"He has a point, Hannah Grace," Vicky says. "That's exactly what Percy said when you wanted to get up."

"Not helping!" Hannah Grace says. I try to get up once again. "Nico di Angelo, I swear, you're going to be the death of me!" She pushes me back down and lays on top of me, using her arms to stay off my chest and hold my arms, and her legs to pin me down. I could easily push her off, but I decide not to.

"Am I, now?" I ask tauntingly. "How is that, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" she says, bewildered. "Since when do you call me sweetheart?"

"Obviously since now," Lily says, laughing at us.

"Ha ha, hilarious," Hannah Grace says.

"It really is," Vicky says, also laughing.

"He's obviously calling you sweetheart to provoke you," Lily explains.

"No, I got that part," Hannah Grace says. "I'm just wondering why you decided sweetheart would bother me the most."

"Lucky guess?" I say.

"More like reading my mind," she mutters.

"We'll leave you alone, then," Lily says. "Toby, want to come with my cabin for archery lessons?"

"Yes!" Toby shouts, bouncing happily out the door. Hannah Grace smiles after him.

"Be careful!" she shouts to him.

"Okay, I promise!" he yells back. They walk out.

"Remember the salve," Vicky says, walking out behind them. I smile at Hannah Grace.

"So, are you going to use that salve or what?" I ask.

"I guess," Hannah Grace says, climbing off me once again. She props me up against some pillows. She opens the ointment which is a gross greenish color. It smells even worse.

"What the heck is that?" I ask, covering my nose.

"Miracle Ointment," she says, reading the side of the container. "For slow-healing wounds, cuts, and bruises."

"It smells disgusting. And you're going to put that on me?"

"Yep." She carefully pulls back the bandages once again. She smears the ointment into the cut gently.

"Nico?" she whispers, barely looking up from the task in front of her.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"How did you get this cut again?" I do not want to answer this question.

"Um... As you know, I went to the Underworld to search for info on Percy."

"Yeah," she says.

"Well, there were a few ghosts who don't like sons of Hades," I say, trying to avoid the truth.

"And?"

"And they captured me for Clytius, and had to use swords in the process. Then they drugged me with something, and then I was with you."

"But how did the ghosts do that?"

"They... um... got under my guard, and I passed out from blood loss," I say as quietly as I can.

"Oh my gosh, Nico! Why didn't you tell me?" she says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you," I whisper into her ear.

"But I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself," she whispers back.

"You had a quest to complete, okay?" I say, pushing her back so I can look into her eyes. "This is not your fault."

"Okay," she says.

"Besides, if you had come with me, you would just have been in the same situation, and Toby wouldn't be here."

"Yeah." She goes back to rubbing ointment into the wound.

"Hannah Grace?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get out of the bed now?"

_**Hannah Grace**_

"No," I say, giggling a bit. Gosh, I sound like a freaking Aphrodite girl. I guess that's what happens with Nico di Angelo.

"Please?" He puts on a pleading face.

"No, and that's final. Not until this cut heals."

"That could take forever!"

"I know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I look away from his chest. "All done."

"You should become a doctor," he says.

I laugh. "Sure, I can put an ointment on your cut, but that's where my medical training ends."

"Okay, maybe not a doctor," he says, laughing with me.

"Or not a doctor at all."

"Fine. Not a doctor."

"You feeling any better?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "In fact, I can barely feel the cut at all! I should be able to get up now, right?"

"Nope. Sorry, buddy."

"Buddy?"

"You and sweetheart, me and buddy. Get used to it."

"Alright," he says. "Do I at least get some credit for trying?"

I kiss him on the forehead. "Is that enough credit for you?"

"No," he complains.

I kiss him again, but this time on the lips. "Better?"

"Yes," he says looking happy.

"As long as you're pleased."


	30. The Missing Nico di Angelo

_**Hannah Grace**_

"You wouldn't believe it, sissy! I shot an arrow and it almost hit Butch in the head! And I just about hit Connor, too!" Toby says with a look of excitement on his face. He had returned to the Hades cabin about three minutes ago.

"I can't believe Lily let you shoot in the first place," I say, ruffling his hair as he sits on my lap. Nico had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, and I was still sitting next to him.

"Are we going to spend the night here, or somewhere else?" Toby asks.

"I will probably stay here, but you will go to the Poseidon cabin with Percy-" I falter. "Never mind. You'll stay here."

"Okay! Who's Percy?" He looks at me curiously.

"Percy's our half-brother."

"Where is he?"

"He's- missing." I see no point in hiding the truth.

"How old is he?"

"He's seventeen, and probably the best older brother I could ever ask for."

"Good!"

"And apparently we've got another half-brother. He's a Cyclopes. His name is Tyson. I haven't met him yet."

"Cyclopes?"

"Monsters with one eye. But not a bad monster. Tyson is the general of our dad's army. And he loves peanut butter, too." I tickle my little brother.

"Awesome!"

"You should go on to class. I'll bet Lily will be willing to take you to Monster-Fighting class." He runs off before I can say another word.

"Since when have you been so good with humans in general?" Nico mumbles as I jump.

"You should really announce yourself before you spy on me," I say as he props up his pillows and leans against them.

"Then it wouldn't be spying anymore."

"That's the point."

"You're too smart for me, you know that, right?" he says, looking me in the eye.

"That's me for you. I'm smart, funny, and have just a small temper."

"Small?" He looks at me, bewildered. "You call your temper small?"

"Ok, maybe a little bigger," I say, scooting closer to him.

"That is the understatement of the century." He kisses my forehead. "So how long was I out?"

"About half an hour."

"Can I leave yet?" He looks at me pleadingly.

"No," I mumble, lifting his shirt.

"Are you just using this cut as an excuse to lift up my shirt?" he asks.

"No," I repeat, smiling to myself. As I look at his wound, my smile slowly disappears. The blood has soaked through a good percentage of the bandage once again. "Why is this bleeding so badly?" I ask myself.

"I have no idea," Nico answers with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wasn't asking you." I carefully pull up the bandages. The cut doesn't look any better. In fact, it looks worse. I pull the little container of Miracle Ointment out of the drawer I put it in and open it. It doesn't smell any better than it did the first time.

"Still as gross as ever," Nico says.

"Since when have you been so good at reading my mind?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Very helpful."

"I try my best."

I roll my eyes and, as gently as I'm able, put more gross stuff on his chest. I see him wince a few times, but he doesn't say anything.

I hear a conch shell in the distance.

"You should probably go get something to eat," I hear in my ear.

"I've got to finish this."

"But that won't help any if you starve to death." Nico traps my hands in his. "Come on," he says, sliding out of the bed. Sly little son of Hades.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are staying here. I'll bring you something to eat." I slowly push him back in the bed. Or I try. I don't do as much as make him stumble. Even in his weakened state, I can't move him. I guess a girl's got charm for a reason. "Nico," I whisper, "you've got to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nice try," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. "But I'm going with you."

"Nico," I try again. "Please?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"You know how angry Vicky will be when she sees you? Then you won't be fighting fourteen year old girls."

"I like my chances." He's got bags under his eyes and he looks tired.

"You should stay here and rest. I promise, I'll bring our dinners straight here." He pouts for a moment.

He sighs. "Fine. But I'm not promising that you'll find me here when you get back." I hug him and reluctantly run out of the cabin. I have a feeling that he wasn't joking when he said I may not find him there. And I do not like that.

I quickly grab dinner and run straight back to Nico' s cabin as fast as I'm able. I come back, and I don't see him anywhere.

"Nico!" I shout. "Nico!" I'm freaking out when someone grabs me by my waist. I turn around and there he is, the missing Nico di Angelo. He's laughing at me. "Not funny."

"You're right," he says, trying not to laugh. "That was hilarious." I try to break from his grasp, but the son of Hades has a powerful grip, even when he's in the state he is.

"Nico, I'm warning you," I say, still struggling. He just laughs at me. "Nico! This is not nice!" I turn so I'm looking at his face. He smiles down at me. Dang, he's so much taller than me. Nico leans in and kisses me. I decide to stop fighting and sink into his embrace. And of course, this is when Lily decides to walk in.

"Oooo... What's going on here?" she asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I say, trying to back up a little bit, but Nico's embrace is too strong and I can't pull away. "Nico, you are not helping."

"Whoever said I was going to help?" he says, laughing at me.

"Really?" I glare at him. "Really? Hey, Lily, can you go get Vicky for me? He's bleeding through again."

"Sure," she said, "no problem." She starts walking out. "Oh, and Toby wanted me to tell you that he's going to dinner. Tyson's here, and Toby wants to stay with him in the Poseidon cabin."

"Okay, I'll remember that. I'll come with you, and Nico," I say, glaring at him, "will stay here." I squirm out of his grasp and it's my turn to laugh. "Stay put, and do not scare me again." I follow Lily out of the door, glaring at Nico one more time.

"You guys are so adorable!" Lily says. "You act like your married already!"

"Already? We do not act like we're married!" I protest. She gives me a questioning look. "We don't!"

"Whatever, you do, and you know it."

"You're Aphrodite is showing."

"What? It is not!"

We run to the pavilion and then to the Apollo cabin.

"Vicky, Nico's having problems again," Lily says.

"The bandage is almost completely soaked in blood," I finish.

"How is he still conscious?" Vicky asks.

"I don't know," Lily says.

"You should see Chiron about it," Vicky says. "This is beyond my experience to deal with."

"That does not sound good to me," I say. Lily pulls on my arm and takes me to the front table.

"Chiron, Nico's getting worse," she says. "The bandages are soaked with blood."

"Lead me to him," Chiron says, getting up immediately. Every camper turns to look at him. "Stay calm, everyone," he says. "I shall return soon."

He follows me and Lily to the Hades cabin. I burst in to find Nico passed out on the floor in a pool of blood.

_**Poseidon's Kingdom, Third Person POV**_

Poseidon sits on his throne, looking worried. He looks into a giant pearl that displays an image of his daughter in the Hades cabin with the son of Hades passed out on the floor.

"Honey, you should leave her alone," his wife says. "She's only a child."

"I thought you hated my children," Poseidon says, looking up in astonishment.

"I do. But I can't hate her. She's too brave and she's Hera's honorary daughter."

"Don't you dare speak of that in my presence!" Poseidon shouts as the water shoots upwards.

"Okay, okay, sweetie, calm down. I didn't mean anything by that. I just respect her."

"Fine." He rubbed his hands over his face. "But I'm keeping my promise. If I cannot win back my only daughter, I will be forced to destroy her."

"You don't have to do that," she said. "You could just convince her to come back. You don't have to destroy her."

"Yes, I do. If I don't my brothers will think I am weak."

"So?" She gave him a bewildered look. "You don't have to do anything."

"But I can't let her get away."

"Then get her back."

_**Lily**_

Nico lies on the ground, unconscious in a pool of blood. Hannah Grace is freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, Nico, are you okay?" she says. "Nico? Nico? Wake up!"

"Hannah Grace, dear, calm down," I tell her, while patting her back. "He'll be fine. Chiron, what's going on?" See, I'm horrible at anything medical, and I doubt Hannah Grace is much better.

"It seems as if he has passed out from blood loss," Chiron says matter-of-factly.

"No, really. I couldn't see that," Hannah Grace says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It is all right, child," Chiron says. "Let's get him onto a bed."

Hannah Grace and I lift Nico up- or at least we try. I grunt and we barely get him onto the bed. Chiron pulls up the bandages and looks at the long cut down his chest. It looks awful. Chiron has a worried expression on his face.

"Go get my medicine supplies from my room, Lily, please?" he asks. Hannah Grace holds Nico's hand.

"Okay," I say, running out of the room.


	31. Do You Not Know the Meaning of Wait Up?

_**Hey random humans! I'm so sorry that this took me so long to write! This week has been hectic and I didn't have the idea processed. So without further ado, chapter 29!**_

_**The Underworld: Hades**_

I must tell Nico what I saw. He won't like it: not one bit. But he has to know. I don't care about that Poseidon spawn. But if Nico is near her, she will not be taken by Gaea. And she needs to be in order to win this war. Nico cannot know the truth. I'll tell him she will die if he doesn't leave her. He must leave her so that she can be used by Gaea.

I summon my son through a dream.

_**Nico**_

"Nico," I hear. "Listen to me, boy. I have some very important news for you."

I look around. I'm in my bedroom in the Underworld. My father sits in front of me, a worried expression on his face.

"Son, I have looked into the future. If you stay with your little girlfriend, she will not survive this upcoming war."

"War?" I say.

"I cannot tell you now. You will know soon enough. But if you and that Poseidon spawn are still together by tonight, she will die, and there will be nothing you can do about it. If you want her to live, you must let her go."

"Dad! Don't leave me hanging like this!" The edges of the dream go black. "Dad! Tell me what you're talking about!"

"You have three hours, or she dies. Do not tell her. It would only seal her fate. Get as far away from her as you can. Leave Camp Half-Blood in three hours. Goodbye, my son." The dream goes black.

"Dad!" I shout as I wake up in a cold sweat. Chiron leans over me, and Hannah Grace is holding my hand.

"Nico? What's wrong?" Hannah Grace asks. I pull my hand out of hers. I can't put her in danger. Or she'll be dead in less than three hours.

"Nothing. Just a dream," I say, plastering a fake smile on my face. She notices it's not real.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she says, searching my eyes for the truth. I avert my gaze.

"Well, he shall be fine now," Chiron says. "The wound wasn't closing. But it should now." I look down to my chest and there are fourteen stitches. Whoop dee do. "I will be going now." He walks out the door, and I see Lily standing by the bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Lily asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I tell her.

"I'm going to go find Toby," she says, running out the door.

_**Hannah Grace**_

"Nico, what's going on? What was your dream about?" I ask. He won't look at me.

"It was nothing. I just… need some time, okay?" he says.

"Okay," I say. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I try to catch his gaze, but he won't look me in the eye. "Nico, why won't you look at me?" I take his hand again but he wrenches it out of my grasp.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he snaps. I see the pain in his eyes. I feel the tears coming to mine.

"Nico…" is all I can say.

"Go away! I… I don't like you anymore." He can't say it and look at me. I see a tear trail down his cheek. "I mean it."

"No, you don't." I know he's lying. "Who put you up to this? Drew? Ryan? I swear, if someone threatened you-"

"No one threatened me. I made this choice. I hate you. I never want to see you again." I start crying as silently as I can.

"Nico, why?" He looks me in the eye for the first time since he woke up.

"I can't tell you."

"Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"No," he says. Once again, he won't look at me.

"Fine. I… I don't care. I think you're lying, but whatever. That's not my business. Not anymore. Goodbye, Nico." I disappear in a flash of color- the exact opposite of Nico. I reappear next to the lake.

I immediately dive under and scream as loud as I can. I sit at the bottom of the lake for Zeus knows how long, bawling and thinking. Why the heck did Nico all of a sudden change his mind about me? He must have a good reason, right? I mean, one hour, he was the nicest boy I knew, and then the next, he hates my guts. Why? I have no idea what, but he's got to have a reason. He didn't just wake up and suddenly hate me. So I've just got to figure out that reason.

I swim back up towards the light. My head breaks through the surface. I see everyone at the dining pavilion. I must have been down there for at least two hours if it's already time for dinner. I'm determined to figure out his reasons. A lot of girls in my situation would be freaking out and hating Nico. But he's got to have a good reason. He's _got_ to.

I run to the Iris cabin. I pound on the door. No one answers.

"Lily?" I say as I slowly open the door. I stumble upon a scene I will never be able to get out of my head. I find Butch making out with one of the girls from the Hephaestus cabin. I think her name's Nyssa.

"Umm... Have you seen Lily anywhere?" I ask. Butch looks up, reluctantly breaking away from the girl in his arms. It makes me sad to look at them, and it feels almost like they just put a knife between my ribs.

"She's not here," he says, obviously irritated by my intrusion.

"I see that," I say. "Any idea where she could be?"

"Try the dining pavilion."

"Thanks." I run to the dining pavilion. I find Toby and a Cyclopes sitting at the Poseidon table, and decide I'd better check it out. "Hey, little bro," I say, ruffling Toby's hair.

"Oh, Tyson, this is my big sissy," Toby says excitedly. "She's a daughter of Poseidon, too! That makes her your sister!" Tyson jumps off his feet and gives me a big, huge hug. I feel like I can't breath.

"I have a sister? I have never had one of those before!" Tyson shouts. "I will help you!"

"Help me with what?" I say, once I've got my breath back.

"I will help you find Percy!" Tyson looks sad. "Percy is my big brother."

"Mine, too." I don't worry about Toby staying with Tyson. I just hope they don't do anything stupid, like play with fire or swords. "I've got to find Lily, okay? Have you seen her?"

"No! She went to find you!" Toby says.

"Let us go and find Mrs. O'Leary!" Tyson shouts. I smile at the thought of the big but tame and playful hellhound.

"Be careful, Toby." I hug him and kiss his forehead. "Be good, okay?"

"Okay!" He kisses my cheek and runs off after Tyson, who starts walking towards the lake. "Love you, sissy!" It has been so long since I heard those words come out of Toby's mouth.

I turn my attention back to the task at hand. I look to the Iris table for Lily. She is strangely absent. Where in Hades is that daughter of Iris?

"Hey," I say to one of the Iris girls. I think her name is Angel. "Do you know where Lily is?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Angel says. "No one's seen her since you and her came to find Vicky."

"Ok, thanks." I'm really worried now. Where could she be? I reluctantly run to the Hades cabin and knock on the door.

I hear Nico shout, "Go away!" in a strangled voice. Almost as if he had been crying. But that's probably not the case.

"Nico, it's me!" I yell back. All I hear is silence. Then he opens the door. He leans on the doorway and I can't stop my heart from racing. Stupid heart.

"Can I help you?" He tries to look angry. He can when he really is, but that face is all for show. I feel a pang of sadness, but try to push it aside. I have a friend to find.

"Have you seen Lily anywhere? I can't find her," I say, looking anywhere but at him.

"No," he says. We stand for a few minutes in silence. I sneak a look at his face, and he's studying me and he looks almost scared. "Why?"

"No one has seen her since she went to find Toby. And I found him. He's with Tyson. But I can't find Lily."

"Have you tried Beast's stable?"

"No," I say, feeling stupid. She loves it out there. She goes to see him almost every day. "Thanks." I run towards the woods, but Nico catches me around the wrist. I look back at him.

"You can't go out there alone," he says. "I don't want your death on my conscience." I twist my wrist out of his grasp and start to sprint towards Beast's stable before Nico sees the tears trailing down my cheeks. "Hey, wait up!" he yells behind me. I hear his feet smack the ground behind me. Then it slows to a walk and I can't hear it at all. I sprint until I can't. I slow to a walk, breathing heavily and wiping the tears away.

"Do you not understand the meaning of 'wait up'?" Nico says right behind me. I jump away from him.

"Curse you and your shadow travel!" I shout. He still won't look me in the eyes. "Why don't you just go away?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I want to put them back. The look on Nico's face makes me want to kiss him and make him feel better. But I can't. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean-"

"I get it. You hate me now. I'm leaving camp, anyways, so it's better this way," he says, disappearing into shadows.

I smack my palm to my forehead. I'm so stupid! Why would I say that? He doesn't hate me! Nothing is adding up here!

_Hannah Grace Fredrickson,_ someone says. The voice is surrounding me. It's not Clytius this time. This is a woman. _Now that the wretched son of Hades is gone, you are mine. _I black out.


	32. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Nico**_

"Nico, we've looked everywhere. She isn't here," Lily shouts to me.

"No! She has to be here!" I search the trees around where I last saw Hannah Grace.

"Nico, she's not here." Lily comes over to me and pulls at my arm. "Come one, let's go find Chiron and tell him what's happened."

"Fine." We walk towards the Big House. I'm so stupid. My dad doesn't even like Hannah Grace. Why did I trust him? He wanted her dead, and now she probably is. First Percy, now her. I make a promise to myself. I'm going to find Hannah Grace. Or I'm going to die trying.

_**Don't worry, people. I won't just leave you hanging! I'm starting a new story! I'm calling it (drum roll please): The House of Hades: Resurrection of the Dead!**_

_**It is now up and running! Please visit my page if you want it to be easier to find!**_


End file.
